Amor secreto
by JORIYELITORIA
Summary: Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro LORNA de la escrotira Erika Hav. Quinn es una adolescente precoz en casi todo que a consecuencia de un accidente conoce a Rachel, médico en la clínica donde esta inicia su recuperación. A partir de ese momento surgirá una fascinación capaz de capitanear los efectos que ese encuentro provocará en ambas mujeres.
1. Chapter 1

La historia y los personajes no son míos

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

Levanté la cabeza y dejé que el sol calentara mi rostro. Me encantaban esas frías mañanas de invierno con aquel cielo despejado de un azul intenso y un sol radiante. Me detuve al lado del semáforo y subí el volumen de la música mientras esperaba luz verde para cruzar la avenida, sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas de Anastacia. Lo cierto era que no existía cantante en el mundo que me gustara más que ella. Siempre que podía, especialmente cuando salía a la calle, llevaba mi iPod para escuchar a todo volumen sus canciones. Sentía tal pasión, que incluso cuando cogía la moto camuflaba bajo el casco los auriculares a escondidas de mi madre. Eso fue hasta el día que me pilló, entonces me castigó sin cogerla un mes y amenazó con quemarla. No con venderla o regalarla, como hubiera dicho otra madre, sino con quemarla delante de mí. De buena gana me consta que lo hubiera hecho.

No le gustaban las motos y mucho menos que yo montara en ellas. Aún no sé cómo conseguí que me comprara una después de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en la que me encontré con ella en la puerta de casa. Yo conducía la moto y mi amiga, Santana propietaria del ciclomotor, iba de paquete. Frené tan bruscamente al darme cuenta de que aquella mujer que nos miraba era mi madre, que estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Recuerdo que al principio no me dijo nada, se limitó a saludar a Santana y después se giró desapareciendo tras la verja, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de desaprobación que capté sobre la marcha. Me despedí de mi amiga y seguí sus pasos, sabiendo lo que me esperaba en cuanto entrara en casa.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes llevar una moto?

-Desde hace unos meses. Le pedí a Santana que me enseñara y de vez en cuando me deja que la lleve, pero no es su culpa, soy yo la que me pongo muy pesada.

-Por supuesto que la culpa es tuya-asentí y me acordé de la frase que solía repetirme: no trates de justificar tu mal comportamiento basándote en el mal comportamiento de los demás. Cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos-. Para conducir la moto solo de vez en cuando-¡qué mala suerte has tenido, hija mía!-me sonrió irónica. ¡Desde luego, pensé para mí! un ciclomotor no pueden ir dos personas.

-Lo sé.

.Pues no lo parece-me replicó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Yo también me fui a la mía. Sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo, era pánico lo que le daban las motos. Y por encima de todo eso, sabía que lo único que realmente temía era que a mí me ocurriera algo. Yo era todo lo que tenía. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando yo contaba con seis meses de vida. Me tuvo con veinte años, y lo hizo porque me quiso desde el primer momento que supo que estaba embarazada. Siempre me lo decía, a veces consideraba que en demasiadas ocasiones, lo que originaba que de vez en cuando me pasara por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez en algún momento valoró la posibilidad de abortar. No me importaba en exceso aquel pensamiento, aunque lógicamente prefería creer la versión que siempre me había dado. Al fin y al cabo, pensara lo que pensara, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, su decisión definitiva fue tenerme y ella, mi madre, era lo único que yo también tenía.

Nunca me habló mal de mi padre, lo cierto es que apenas hablaba de él. Según ella, no pudo ser. Yo sé que no quiso saber nada de mí y lo que eso conllevaba, tampoco quiso saber nada más de mi madre. Nunca me importó no tener padre y jamás sentí carencia afectiva de ningún tipo por su ausencia. Creo que más bien fue todo lo contrario, tenía una madre que valía por un millón de padres, y como hija única que había sido ella y como hija única que era yo, a menudo me sobreprotegía y cuidaba más de lo que yo hubiese deseado.

Salí de mi cuarto en su búsqueda y la oí en la cocina.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-pregunté para mi propia sorpresa, cuando realmente lo que quería decirle era que me perdonara y que no lo volvería a hacer si a ella no le gustaba.

-Sí

-¿Me das un beso?

Pensé que me iba a decir que no. Sin embargo, se acercó a mí, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mi cara y me dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-¿Sigues enfada conmigo?-pregunté riéndome

-Sí

Solté una carcajada

-Yo no le veo la gracia

-Anda mami, perdóname-le dije abrazándome a su cintura-No volveré a subirme a una moto si eso es lo que quieres.

-Lo que me gustaría es que fueras tú la que no quisieras hacerlo-¿qué podía decir?, me volvían loca las motos- ¿No podrías esperar a tener dieciocho años y conducir un coche como todo el mundo?-preguntó.

-¡Hombre, por poder…!

-¿Tanto te gustan las motos?-yo asentí vigorosamente- Lo pensaré, pero mientras lo pienso no quiero que mires a una ni de lejos. ¿Queda claro?

Así lo hice. No volví a ir con Santana en la moto y varios meses más tarde, cuando cumplí los dieciséis, me regaló la Yamaha.

Miré impaciente el semáforo, que continuaba dando paso a los coches, asegurándome de que no hubieran colocado uno de esos botones que hacen apretar al peatón para conseguir la maldita luz verde del viandante. En moto tardaría menos, pensé. Pero había prometido a mi madre que no la cogería durante los cinco días que estuviera fuera con su novio, hoy era el primero. De hecho, había salido pronto de casa con la excusa de comprar el periódico para no tener que saludar a Russel, que así se llamaba.

Estaban juntos desde hacía algo más de un año. No era santo de mi devoción, lo admito. Ningún hombre lo era. A mí me gustaban las chicas y no podía comprender por qué a mi madre no le gustaban también. Hubiera dado todo por tener una madre lesbiana o al menos bisexual y así, de vez en cuando, tendría la alegría de verla en compañía de una mujer.

Era sábado, 26 de diciembre más concretamente, y mi madre se iba esa misma mañana a pasar unos días con Russel. Yo me había negado durante casi un mes y medio a ir con ellos a esquiar a no sé cuál conocida estación. Convencí a mi madre para que me dejara sola en casa y disfrutara por su cuenta, que ya iba siendo hora. Solo me faltaba tener que ver a Russel las veinticuatro horas del día. Ella aceptó al fin y quedamos en que volvería el día 31 para pasar juntas la Noche Vieja.

Por fin el semáforo me dio paso. Bajé de un salto la acera y avancé con determinación, pensando que quizá después de comprar el periódico me tomaría un café. De pronto, un intenso olor a goma quemada impregnó el aire. Miré de reojo a mi izquierda descubriendo que algo oscuro y potente se abalanzaba sobre mí. Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, sentí un impacto contra mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me levantó por el aire, estrellándome más tarde contra el frío y duro asfalto. Quedé boca abajo y escuché gritar a la gente. Aprovechando la postura, traté de incorporarme, pero no tuve éxito. Enseguida un calor líquido corrió por mi rostro y observé la gravilla teñirse de rojo oscuro. Un hombre me pidió que no me moviera al tiempo que me abrigaba. Pasados unos minutos el sonido de un sirena ensordeció la calle. Me dieron la vuelta tumbándome sobre una camilla y me colocaron un collarín. Allí mismo me cortaron la hemorragia. Les dije que me dolía mucho la pierna y la mano izquierda. Empujaron la camilla hacia dentro de la ambulancia y vi por última vez el intenso azul del cielo. Mi vista se nubló, los oídos me pitaban intermitentemente, empezaba a marearme y creí que iba a vomitar. Agradecí el frío en mi cara, supe que acababan de abrir las puertas de la ambulancia. Seguía sin ver ni oír bien cuando me sacaron y la camilla comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Entonces noté el calor del tacto de una mano sobre mi frente.

-¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó la voz de mujer más bonita que jamás se hubiera dirigido a mí

-Sí, pero no veo bien. No veo nada

-No te preocupes, te pondrás bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Quinn, ¿y tú?

Me pareció que sonreía

-Rachel, me llamo Rechel-respondió acariciándome la frente.

Esto fue lo último que pude oír y sentir antes de perder el conocimiento. Miento, también sentí que acababa de enamorarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Abrí los ojos y encontré a mi madre con el rostro desencajado, hinchado de haber estado llorando, conservando lágrimas que segundos más tarde derramaría sobre mí al ver que había despertado. No dejaba de darme besos mientras repetía que no pasaba nada, que me iba a poner bien. En realidad no ocurrió nada grave, aunque sí molesto. Tenía rota la muñeca izquierda y el pulgar derecho, igualmente tenía el pie izquierdo fracturado y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, incluida la cara, y una ceja partida. Mi estado era un cuadro. Como iba a permanecer setenta y dos horas en observación, me colocaron una vía con suero y calmantes, aunque la que sinceramente necesitaba calmantes era mi madre.

-Mamá, por favor, cálmate y deja de llorar-murmuré

Enseguida vi a Russell. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí también. Claro que era prácticamente imposible ver algo con el rostro de mi madre sobre el mío. Él se acercó a mí con aspecto templado y posando su mano sobre mi frente dijo

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

En ese instante, el recuerdo del tacto de aquella mano y aquella preciosa voz vinieron a mi cabeza.

-¡Cómo si me hubiera atropellado un coche!

Escuché reírse a una mujer que me resultó familiar

-Veo que el sentido del humor lo mantienes intacto-dijo una voz-Ahora estás un poco magullada, pero pronto estarás bien-sonrió

No tardé en reconocer su voz

-Rachel…-susurré cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y miró con sorpresa

-Y tú eres…Quinn, ¿verdad?

Asentí embobada contemplando su rostro anguloso y su pelo negro azabache, que caía sobre una impoluta bata blanca. La placa de identificación asomó entre su liso cabello y traté de fijar la vista para leerla, su propio pelo me lo impidió. Sus dedos se deslizaron suaves y firmes sobre mi cuello. Alcé de nuevo la vista hacia sus ojos, cuando sentí las tibias yemas presionando mi piel. Durante un momento, su mirada color chocolate se mantuvo en la mía, pero después bajó la vista hacia el reloj. Mientras me tomaba el pulso, aproveché para estudiarla más detenidamente; la cara, el cuello y la parte de piel dorada que asomaba bajo su camisa perfectamente desabrochada hasta un pudoroso tercer botón, que tan solo dejaba intuir el comienzo de su pecho. El reloj de cerámica blanca y acero brillaba ajustado a la muñeca y sus dedos lucían unas uñas cortas, perfectamente cuidadas. Me pregunté qué edad tendría. Era más joven que mi madre, seguro. Aunque la hubiera situado en los veinte y muchos, la seguridad me transmitía en sus movimientos me decía que posiblemente ya hubiera cumplido los treinta.

-El pulso está perfecto. Ahora vamos a ver la tensión, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dije a la vez que percibía la presión que el tensiómetro comenzaba a ejercer sobre mí. No podía dejar de mirarla, por lo que continué admirando sus rasgos, ahora que se hallaba más cerca.

Supe que era consciente de mi insistente mirada. Aún así, no levantó la vista hasta el final, cuando me dedicó una breve mirada al retirarme el aparato.

-También perfecta-dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre

Después, la conversación se mantuvo entre ellas, totalmente ajena a mí, como si yo no me estuviera presente. La recorrí con la mirada para observar su silueta bajo aquella bata blanca; los vaqueros azules que asomaban por debajo y unas preciosas botas de piel clara bastante puntiagudas. Era un poco más baja que mi madre, que hacía tantas preguntas, que a cualquier otra persona le hubieran sacado de quicio.

-No se preocupe, de verdad. Se va a poner bien. Es joven y fuerte. Afortunadamente no hay lesiones en ningún órgano, tan solo preferimos mantenerla en observación para descartar la más mínima incidencia. Sin embargo, no le miento al decirle que es muy posible que surjan nuevos hematomas pasadas las primeras veinticuatro horas.

-Mamá, por favor, no seas pesada, estoy perfectamente, no me duele nada-interrumpí

Rachel se giró hacia mí y sus labios sonrieron discretamente

-De todas formas, lo mejor será que vean al doctor Shuster. Les está esperando.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Russel,hablé

-¿Quién es el doctor Shuster?

-El dueño de esta clínica y, hasta nueva orden, el médico que va a supervisar tu absoluta recuperación-respondió caminando hacia mi cama.

-Pensaba que mi médico eras tú.

-Así eres, pero bajo la supervisión del doctor.

-¿También hasta nueva orden?

Me observó brevemente

-Supongo que no habrá nuevas órdenes al respecto.

-Eso espero-confesé

Su mirada, ahora intrigada, volvió a pasearse por mi rostro. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que decidió apartarla de mí.

Una vez más, me di cuenta de que tanto mi actitud como las miradas que le dirigía la incomodaban. Desde luego que aquello no era mi intención, y aunque nunca antes me había comportado así, no podía dejar de mirarla. El silencio que yo misma provoqué se rompió cuando alcé la mano para alcanzar mi ceja.

-No te la toques, por favor. ¿Te duele?, ¿te pica?-me preguntó acercándose más a mí

-Las dos cosas, pero estoy bien

-Déjame ver. No te preocupes, te quedará perfecta. Cuando te quite los puntos ni siquiera te va a quedar cicatriz.

-¿Me has cosido tú?

-Sí-respondió expectante

-¿Tienes un espejo?

-¿Para qué?

-Para verme

-¿No te fías de mí? Soy muy buena suturando, créeme-añadió con simpatía

-¿Tengo la cara muy mal?

En ese preciso instante caí. Yo no estaba allí pasando precisamente unas vacaciones. Un coche me había llevado por delante y lógicamente eso tenía que tener consecuencias en mi aspecto físico. Desde que había abierto los ojos, y Rachel había aparecido en mi campo de visión, había olvidado por completo mi verdadera y nueva situación.

-Muy mal no, te lo aseguro. Tal vez un poco contusionada, pero la hinchazón bajará y todo volverá a su estado normal.

-Entonces no hay motivo para que no me dejes un espejo-insistí

-Te aconsejo que no te mires, Quinn, al menos hasta pasados unos días-dijo suavemente. El sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre me emocionó, haciendo que desistiera del intento por conseguir uno-Que lo decidan tus padres-volvió a hablar.

-Russel no es mi padre, tan solo es el novio de mi madre

-Perdona, no lo sabía

-No pasa nada. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

Me devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa al tiempo que el silencio volvía a inundar aquella habitación tan blanca.

La puerta se abrió y entró mi madre acompañada de Russel. Volvieron a intercambiar opiniones, después de que mi madre me achuchara, como si hubiera pasado un año desde que no me veía. Rachel contempló la escena hasta que se dirigió a mí para indicar el botón que debía apretar en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa.

-Procura descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí siguiéndola con la mirada para ver su bata blanca desaparecer tras la puerta. Cuando se cerró detrás de ella, su ausencia invadió la habitación. Estuve a punto de apretar el botón que acababa de mostrarme, preguntándome si la necesidad de su compañía se hallaría dentro de sus tareas de trabajo.

Más tarde, supe que la persona que me había atropellado se trataba del mismísimo doctor Shuster, que a modo de compensación había desplegado todos los servicios necesarios de su propia clínica para mi cuidado y recuperación. Entre ese despliegue de atenciones exclusivamente para mí se encontraba Rachel. Supe también que además de medicina Rachel había estudiado enfermería, de ahí que el bueno de Shuster, en su deseo por ofrecernos la mejor atención posible, le había asignado a ella mis cuidados, al ser la persona más cualificada por sus conocimientos en ambas materias.

El doctor había propuesto a mi madre una cuantísima indemnización, porque deseaba evitar los tribunales y estaba seguro de que podrían llegar a un acuerdo amistoso sin que el incidente trascendiera más de lo rigurosamente necesario. Mi madre lo pondría en conocimiento de su abogada y tomaríamos una decisión basada en mis resultados médicos y mi estado de recuperación. Me preguntó mi opinión, después de contarme cómo aquel hombre alto y fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebradiza, se disculpaba y aseguraba que no había visto la luz roja del semáforo, debido a la espesura de los árboles.

Empecé a sentirme somnolienta y cerré los ojos conservando el recuerdo de Rachel. Russel había ido a nuestra casa y nos trajo ropa y varias coas más que mi madre pidió. Entre ellas estaban varios de los DVDs de Anastacia en concierto, que yo guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratara. Mi madre anunció que podría verlos cuando Rachel lo aprobara. Pensé para mí que sería la única vez que acatara una negativa sobre ese tema sin que me sentara mal. Estaban disponiendo la ropa en los armarios cuando escuché un leve toque en la puerta. En cuanto oí la voz de Rachel abrí los ojos y miré en su dirección.

-Pensé que te habías dormido-dijo con voz baja, caminando hacia mí. Debí de sonreír como una tonta mientras la miraba, porque ella recompuso la expresión de su rostro al reparar en el mío iluminado por su presencia. -¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Muy bien

Lo cierto era que siempre me encontraba bien cuando Rachel estaba conmigo en la habitación.

Informó a mi madre y Russel de que el restaurante ya estaba sirviendo la cena y que podían bajar cuando quisieran. Mi madre no quería dejarme sola y ordenó a Russel que bajarían por turnos. No pude dejar de intervenir en la conversación. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que quedarme a solas con Russel. Entonces, Rachel interrumpió

-No se preocupe-habló dirigiéndose a mi madre-Yo me quedo con Quinn para que puedan cenar tranquilamente. Les vendrá bien airearse un poco.

Cuando por fin la puerta se cerró y en la habitación nos quedamos Rachel y yo a solas, esta se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Siegue mi dedo-me dijo suavemente

Seguí con la mirada el movimiento de su dedo índice. Primero de derecha a izquierda y después de arriba abajo. Repitió el movimiento en un par de ocasiones, lo que estuvo cerca de provocarme la risa. Después sacó del bolsillo superior de su bata un tubito metálico. Era una pequeña linterna. Cuando encendió la luz la dirigió a mis ojos, cegándome por un momento. Entonces aprecié el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi rostro. Me abrió los ojos con un delicado toque, acercándose más a mí. En ese instante, fue cuando pude respirar la maravillosa fragancia que desprendía su piel. La contemplé embelesada cuando dobló la sábana que me cubría y sus dedos me abrieron el camisón.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunté, tratando de controlar las palpitaciones que me había provocado su proximidad. Mientras tanto ella observaba mi torso desnudo.

-¿Te duele?-me preguntó con dulzura

-No-respondí con la garganta agarrotada

Mi vista volvió a fijarse en el trozo de placa de identificación, pero una vez más su propia melena no me permitía leerla con claridad. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía alcé mi mano escayolada, y con los dedos que me quedaban libres retiré cuidadosamente su cabello. Ella no se movió. Siguió el movimiento de mi mano y después me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Rachel Berry - leí en voz alta, como si quisiera asegurarme de que no había ningún error en lo que estaba escrito. Disfruté del suave tacto de su pelo entre mis dedos y levanté la mirada para reunirme con la de Rachel, que me observaba de nuevo con un ligero gesto de sorpresa en el rostro-bonito nombre.

-Gracias-murmuró tras girarse, alejándose hacia el extremo de la cama

La observé caminar por la habitación hasta que se detuvo frente a una mesa.

-¿Te gusta Anastacia?

Deseé responder que ya no, aunque mis labios pronunciaron un sí.

-A Mercedes, quien será tu enfermera de noche, también le gusta mucho.

-¿Y a ti?-pregunté mientras asimilaba con tristeza que, lógicamente, Rachel no podría estar cuidándome las veinticuatro horas del día, que cuando su turno acabara otra persona ocuparía su lugar. La imaginé saliendo de la clínica sin su bata blanca, subiéndose al coche y conduciendo con ganas de llegar a casa. Y lo peor de todo, la imaginé con ganas de abrazar a esa persona que seguramente, la esperaba para compartir una cena.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta. Estuve en el concierto que dio en julio. ¿Fuiste?-sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón al imaginarla deslizándose en la cama con aquella persona que, obviamente, no era yo- ¿No fuiste?

Su sonrisa interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¿Dónde?-pregunté abstraída

-Al concierto de Anastacia

-Estuve en el que dio en julio ¿Tú fuiste?

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

-Parece que no, perdona

-Yo también fui-habló de nuevo

-¿Y cómo es que te vi?

-Quizá nos viéramos y no lo recordemos

-Si te hubiera visto te aseguro que te recordaría

-¿Nunca olvidas una cara?-su tono sonó ligeramente burlón

-Como la tuya no, jamás-confirmé clavándole la mirada

En esta ocasión mantuvo mi mirada durante más tiempo

-Espero que eso sea un piropo

Ignoré la obviedad de su comentario y volví a la carga

-¿Estás casada?-pregunté bajo los efectos de su hipnotizadora mirada color chocolate

-No-respondió sonriéndose- ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco-dije no sin reparar en el retintín de su respuesta- ¿Tienes hijos?

Mi segunda pregunta pareció divertirla aún más

-No, por Dios, ¿y tú?

Me hizo gracia la mueca de aburrimiento que se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Yo?, pero si solo tengo dieciséis años.

-Cierto, por un momento lo había olvidado

-¿Entonces tienes pareja?-pregunté otra vez, haciendo oídos sordos a la sutil ironía que había vuelto a albergar su voz.

-Ya no. ¿Y tú?

Negué con la cabeza

El tamborileo de unos dedos en la puerta nos hizo mirar a las dos en esa dirección. Una melena pelirroja asomó, precediendo a una cara ovalada que saludó alegremente

-Hola-respondí

-Hola Mercedes-dijo Regina casi al unísono y alejándose de mí para reunirse a mitad de camino con la pelirroja, que avanzaba con paso decidido- Mira, te presento a Quinn.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo estás, bonita?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?-reconozco que me gustó su estilo informal al dirigirse a mí

-Y ella es Mercedes, quien cubrirá el turno de noche-continuó presentándonos –Cualquier cosa que necesites no tienes más que pedírsela, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, gracias-asentí con la cabeza

Mi madre y Russel no tardaron en llegar y Rachel volvió a hacer la ronda de presentaciones. En seguida anunció que vendrían a preparar el sofá cama para mi madre y que lo que yo necesitaba era tranquilidad.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de que descanses ¿Qué tal te encuentras?-preguntó, acercándose a mí de nuevo.

-Bien

-¿No sientes ninguna molestia?

-No, por ahora no

-Aurora está aquí para cuidarte y asistirte en todo lo que necesites, así que a la más mínima molestia, por normal que te parezca, quiero que le avises. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes

Me brindó una sonrisa al tiempo que revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-Hasta mañana entonces

-¿A qué hora vienes?-necesitaba saber

-A las ocho en punto estaré aquí de vuelta

-Vas a tener que madrugar

-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrada

-Entonces ven a las siete o a las seis incluso…

-A las siete deberías estar durmiendo y a las seis ni te cuento. Buenas noches,Quinn.

-Buenas noches, Rachel, que descanses

-Descansa tú también-respondió apartando la vista

La seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde mi madre, Rachel y Russel esperaban a que un par de auxiliares terminaran de preparar el sofá cama. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo habían entrado aquellos dos chicos en la habitación ni si Rachel se percató de ello. Pensé en ese juego infantil de que si se daba la vuelta, y me miraba antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que nos separaría hasta el día siguiente, es que tenía alguna posibilidad con ella. Esperé a que acabara de hablar con mi madre, y cuando estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza de volver a encontrarme con su mirada, Rachel se giró y sus ojos me miraron.

-Duérmete ya-exclamó apuntándome con el dedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Empezaba a clarear cuando abrí los ojos. Una mano me acariciaba el brazo y miré, encontrándome con mi preocupada madre.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?, has pasado la noche quejándote.

-¿No te he dejado dormir?-según terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras sentí unas terrible náuseas.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Te duele?

-Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Mercedes se personó con una palangana y me pidió que girara la cabeza hacia un lado. Cuando levantó el cabecero de la cama para facilitar mi postura un grito de dolor se ahogó en mi garganta. Apenas podía respirar, una tremenda presión en el pecho me lo impedía.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó angustiada mi madre, a la ve que yo trataba de reprimir las arcadas que crecían desde la boca del estómago. Cada vez que el estómago se me contraía por las náuseas, el dolor se intensificaba.

-Aún no lo sé. ¿No ha comido nada? ¿No ha bebido nada? ¿Ni siquiera agua?-no dejaba de cuestionar Mercedes.

-No, no, con total seguridad.

Una figura apareció en la puerta.

-Buenos días…-interrumpió y avanzó corriendo hacia mí. Aún llevaba la gabardina puesta cuando alcanzó mi cama- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-sus ojos me miraron.

Mi madre y Mercedes hablaron atropelladamente. Rachel se quitó la gabardina y la lanzó sobre una butaca sin retirar la vista de mí. Cuando la gabardina aterrizó sobre la butaca me arrancó una sonrisa. Menuda puntería ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho sin dejar de mirarme?

-Sra Fabray, déjeme a mí por favor-dijo tomando la palangana de las manos de mi madre-Será mejor que espere fuera. Mercedes, comprueba las vías, por favor.

-Ya lo he hecho, están bien

-Cambia la bolsa y enséñamela

Cuando su mano se posó sobre mi frente hallé un gran alivio. Mi madre también solía ponerme la mano en la frente siempre que vomitaba cuando era pequeña, y bueno, no tan pequeña. Yo le decía que se fuera y que se preocupara por mí, pero ella siempre se quedaba y me sujetaba. La mano de alguien sujetando tu frente cuando uno se encuentra en esa situación es probablemente unas de las sensaciones más reconfortantes que puedan existir. Mientras agradecía el calor que desprendía la mano de Rachel, yo continuaba reprimiendo las náuseas. Se liberó de la palangana, situándola en el trozo de cama que quedaba entre las dos y su otra mano se deslizó sobre mi cuello. Noté cómo sus yemas me presionaban ligeramente la piel y supuse que estaba tomándome el pulso, pero de pronto, su mirada se congeló y sus dedos descendieron por la base de mi cuello abriéndome el camisón.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?-oí exclamar a mi madre

-Un hematoma-respondió Mercedes, que sostenía en su mano la bolsa que contenía mi orina.

-Judy, por favor, espere fuera.

Era la primera vez que oía a Rachel llamar a mi madre por su nombre de pila, y en cierto modo me sentí un poco celosa de que sus labios pronunciaran un nombre, que no fuera el mío, con tanta espontaneidad. La noche anterior, cuando Mercedes entró en la habitación y Rachel la llamó por su nombre, me había sucedido lo mismo. No quise pensar en lo que sentiría cuando fuera el nombre de Russel el que saliera de su boca, no alcanzaba a imaginar la posibilidad de que Rachel pudiera ser heterosexual.

Cuando su pulgar acarició mi frente mis atormentados pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe. La observé avergonzada mientras estudiaba la bolsa, que Mercedes le mostraba, con aquel líquido amarillo en su interior.

-Que lo analicen. Y, por favor, trae inmediatamente pomada anestésica, guantes, esponjas desechables, jabón, una cuña, gasas, agua tibia y toallas. En ese armario hay antiemético-señaló con la cabeza-, alcánzamelo.

Luego se dirigió a mí

-¿Te duele mucho verdad?-preguntó

-Un poco-mentí

Mercedes abrió el armario con una llave

-¿Solución oral o rectal?

-Supositorios no, por favor-alcancé a decir

Rachel me miró y volvió a acariciarme la frente

-¿Crees que podrás tragarlo?

Asentí en esta ocasión porque las náuseas me impidieron hablar.

-El inyectable-le dijo a Mercedes-Acércame también guantes, jeringuilla, algodón y alcohol.

La observé mientras se enfundaba los guantes y manipulaba la ampolla. Después, seguí el recorrido de la aguja hacia mi brazo, hasta que atravesó mi piel y la jeringuilla se vació por completo dentro de mí.

-Veo que las agujas no te dan miedo-comentó al retirar la jeringuilla bajo un algodón. Negué con la cabeza. Ella permaneció a mi lado, sujetando el algodón contra mi brazo estirado-Enseguida te sentirás mejor. En cuanto remitan las náuseas te dolerá menos el tórax, ya lo veras.

-Gracias

-De nada, bonita. Te vas a poner bien.

Posó suavemente su mano libre sobe mi bíceps, por encima del algodón que aún sostenía en la otra mano. Sus manos quedaron cruzadas sobre mi brazo y levanté de nuevo la vista, coincidiendo con la de ella, cuando percibí sus dedos a través del látex de los guantes, acariciándome la piel muy despacio. Cerré los ojos. Las náuseas comenzaban a remitir y mis cinco sentidos viajaron hasta la zona de piel que el calor de su mano me había revivido. Y allí me quedé, quieta y concentrada en el movimiento de sus dedos. Deseé que aquel momento no terminara jamás. La sensación era tan placentera que casi rozaba el dolor. Nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de deseo y mi piel no tardó en reaccionar a su cálido tacto.

-¿Tienes frío?-susurró, inclinándose hacia mí

El aroma de su piel y de su pelo me envolvió por completo. Reconocí el maravilloso perfume del día anterior y la piel me ardió.

-No-musité

-Tienes la piel de gallina.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, pero ignoré sus palabras. ¿Qué podía responder? No era precisamente el frío lo que me había puesto la piel de gallina. La encontré mirando mi otro brazo. Si no hubiese sido porque al rato la vi alternar la mirada entre ambos brazos hubiera creído que se había quedado pensativa, con la mirada perdida, como cuando uno mira y no ve. Parecía absorta. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de brazo y ahora los paseaba desde la escayola de mi mano hasta mi hombro. Continuaba acariciándome y mi piel seguía poniéndome en evidencia. No obstante, ella parecía distraída y yo aproveché para mirarla. Volví a su mano oculta bajo el guante sobre mi brazo y seguí su movimiento. Traté de imaginármela sin el látex de por medio. Mis ojos viajaron más arriba, admirando el leve movimiento que se producía en su pecho cada vez que inhalaba y expulsaba el aire. Era perfecta. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando comprendí la belleza de estar vivo. Es curioso como todos respiramos instintivamente y ninguno de nosotros le damos la más mínima importancia a ese acto. Contemplando a Rachel, me pareció maravilloso, sobrecogedor. Me perdí en el ritmo de su respiración y de sus caricias. Cuando levanté la vista hacia su rostro la descubrí mirándome. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuánto rato podría haber pasado en ese estado. Y mucho menos podía adivinar desde cuándo me observaba. De pronto, me avergoncé de mi actitud y retiré la mirada de sus ojos por respeto. No quería que pensara que era así como le devolvía sus reconfortantes atenciones. Yo entraba en un estado de éxtasis, mientras ella me regalaba el calor que cualquier otra persona en mi situación necesitaba. Y también entendí que Rachel no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. Sus atenciones podrían haber finalizado tras cubrir mis necesidades estrictamente médicas, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Una nueva caricia en mi brazo hizo que la mirara de nuevo, y a pesar de que quería ocultar lo que mis ojos reflejaban me sumergí en el marrón de los suyos.

-¿Estás un poco mejor?-preguntó cuando Mercedes apareció empujando un carrito con todo el material que había solicitado.

-Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias

Se deshizo el contacto entre nosotras, tiró el algodón que había estado presionando contra mi brazo y también los guantes. Mercedes y yo la miramos mientras se quitaba el jersey y lo dejaba sobre la gabardina, que con puntería certera había lanzado cuando llegó. Luego, se puso la bata blanca y se recogió el pelo con una goma que debía llevar oculta en la muñeca.

-Ahora voy a necesitar que nos ayudes-me miró de nuevo-Vamos a bañarte y hacer todo lo posible para aliviarte el dolor del tórax.

Se me paralizaron los músculos de la cara y comencé a sentir una vergüenza espantosa pensando en el proceso de higiene personal. No quería que justo ella me tuviera que bañar como a un crío. Bajaron el cabecero y retiraron entre las dos la sábana y la manta que me cubrían. Miré mi cuerpo tendido con aquel ridículo camisón y después bajé la vista a los dedos de mi pie izquierdo que asomaban por la escayola. Advertí de nuevo el guante de látex sobre mi frente.

-No fuerces el cuello, por favor-me pidió Rachel, y suavemente me hizo reposar la cabeza, ahora sobre el colchón, ya que Mercedes había hecho desaparecer la almohada.

Traté de volver a mirarme el cuerpo, pero desde mi nueva posición ya no alcanzaba a ver nada que no fuera el techo o el rostro de ambas. La elección no fue difícil. Miré a Rachel y a sus manos dirigirse al comienzo de mi cuello, exactamente donde su mirada se había congelado con anterioridad. Presencié cómo su gesto se endurecía y sus ojos se oscurecían aún más recorriendo la piel que iba quedando desnuda, tras abrirme pausadamente aquel horrible camisón. El chocolate de su iris se había esfumado, en su lugar había un marrón, casi negro, que ya no me permitía diferenciar su pupila. Inevitablemente, miré a Mercedes. La encontré aún más paralizada observando mi cuerpo, pero regresé a Rachel cuando la oí hablar

-Mercedes, pásame unas tijeras

Esta tardó en reaccionar, hasta que Rachel no dejó de mirarla con insistencia no las obtuvo. Me dirigió una cálida mirada antes de comenzar a cortar la tela desde la manga hasta el cuello. Después, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga. Cuando se deshizo de los dos trozos de tela, mi cuerpo quedó totalmente desnudo y expuesto. Enseguida me cubrió con una toalla de cintura para abajo y yo agradecí que preservara así mi intimidad. Aún reflejaba la tensión que se había apoderado de mí, por la breve exposición de la desnudez de mi cuerpo ante la presencia de Rachel, cuando noté la suave humedad de una esponja sobre mi rostro. Traté de relajarme, refugiada en el calor húmedo que desprendía aquella esponja, mientras Rachel me lavaba la cara, el cuello, los brazos y los dedos que asomaban de mis dos escayolas. Ahogué un quejido cuando el agua cayó sobre mi pecho.

-Lo siento mucho,Quinn. Voy a hacerlo lo más despacio y suave que pueda, pero me temo que incluso así te va a doler.

-¿Tan grande es el hematoma?-pregunté asombrada por el dolor que me había provocado el simple contacto con el agua. Rachel me miró, pero no respondió. Realmente tampoco mintió, de sus labios no salió una respuesta, aunque de sus ojos sí-No te preocupes que yo aguanto.

Me miró con tanta dulzura que me dio fuerzas para soportar el dolor que vendría a continuación. La observé depositar jabón líquido sobre su guante de látex, frotándolo para formar espuma. Acto seguido, sentí su mano por debajo de mi clavícula, pero cuando empezó a descender por la separación de mi pecho apreté los dientes para contrarrestar el dolor que me producía. Lógicamente, había evitado utilizar la esponja directamente sobre mi piel y así no añadir más sufrimiento a aquella tarea. Su mano pasó prácticamente inadvertida sobre mi pecho, después sobre el otro. Me pareció casi una caricia si no hubiese sido por el dolor que aún padecía en el tórax. Los pinchazos volvieron a aparecer cuando su mano se deslizó por mi estómago hasta las caderas.

-¿Puedes levantar los brazos?-me preguntó

Lo intenté, pero a medio camino descubrí que efectivamente no podía. La piel me tiraba y el dolor reaparecía.

-No te fuerces, solo sepáralos un poco.

La vi examinarme las axilas y a continuación las jabonó de nuevo con su propia mano, por lo que deduje que el hematoma había ido comiendo más terreno del que pensaba.

Contemplé a Rachel mientras volvía a cambiarse de guantes.

-Esto va a hacer que te sientas mucho mejor pero…

-Pero me va a doler, ¿verdad?-interrumpí

Asintió levemente con una compasiva sonrisa en los labios.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te duela lo menos posible.

La miré a los ojos y le devolví la sonrisa para que supiera que podía continuar con su labor. Perdí su contacto visual tan pronto como comenzó a aplicarme la pomada sobre la piel. Aquello dolía mucho más que cuando me estaba lavando. La espesura impedía que se deslizara con facilidad sobre mi piel, por lo que percibía la presión de su mano con mucha más intensidad que antes. Aguanté el dolor sin quejarme y sin gritar, aunque mis ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. No quise pestañear para evitar que una de ellas rodara por mi rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza para que las pestañas absorbieran la humedad de mis lágrimas. No lo conseguí. Cuando una de ellas cayó inevitablemente, Rachel la detuvo a la altura de mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Vamos a dejar que vaya haciendo efecto y luego continuamos.

Se hizo con un pañuelo de papel y comenzó a secarme la cara con suavidad. La miré mientras lo hacía, hasta que la cara de sorpresa con la que me observaba Mercedes llamó mi atención. Cuando la miré ella desvió la vista, conteniendo la risa. Aunque no mostrara señales, hubiera jurado que Rachel se percató del motivo que le había provocado la risa a Mercedes. No me importó. Yo tampoco hacía nada por disimular mi creciente atracción por Rachel y, por otro lado, tampoco conseguía apartar mis ojos de ella cuando estaba conmigo. Fijaba la mirada en su rostro y la estudiaba sin descanso. Sabía que Rachel era consciente de ello, especialmente cuando retiraba sus ojos de mi incesante mirada.

Pidió a Mercedes que trajera más agua caliente porque la que estaba allí ya se había enfriado. Volvió a dirigirse a mí cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-¿Te duele menos?

-Ya no me duele nada.

Era casi verdad. Aquel ungüento había empezado a hacer efecto y el dolor del tórax iba desapareciendo. Me pidió una vez más que separara los brazos. Sabía que la miraba mientras hacía su trabajo, aunque su mirada no se desviara en ningún momento de la piel que iba cubriendo cuidadosamente. Parecía impertérrita. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando, si es que pensaba en algo. Su guante de látex se deslizó por mi costado a la altura de las costillas y mi piel reaccionó involuntariamente.

-¿Cosquillas?

-Un poco-mentí

Comencé a darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, por primera vez, de una manera diferente a como lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Lo que Rachel me hacía sentir solo con mirarla era indescriptible. Anhelaba constantemente su proximidad física. Al más mínimo roce mi piel ardía y mi corazón se desbocaba. Hacía ya tiempo que había descubierto el modo de darme placer a mí misma. Pero una vez más, en esas sesiones de masturbación, jamás deseé que fueran otras manos en lugar de las mías las que me llevasen a aquellos maravillosos orgasmos. Y sin embargo ahora, mientras sentía la mano de Rachel enfundada en el látex sobre mi piel amoratada y dolorida, deseaba que no parara nunca. Demasiados deseos y sentimientos a flor de piel para y por alguien a quien acababa de conocer hacía apenas veinticuatro horas. Nunca había creído en el destino, pero de pronto, el nombre de Shuster me vino a la cabeza. Si no hubiese sido por él es posible que, incluso viviendo en la misma ciudad, nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocerla. ¿Qué habría sido de mí entonces? ¿Podría haber conocido a otra persona que me hubiera hecho sentir lo que Rachel, tan solo con su presencia, conseguía? Lo dudo, otra opción que no fuera ella no hubiera tenido cabida ni en mi vida ni en mi corazón.

Inesperadamente, la sentí extendiéndome crema sobre el pecho. Se movía muy despacio, haciendo círculos desde el exterior. Lo hacía en la dirección de las agujas del reloj e iban cerrándose en cada vuelta. Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante y mis sentidos se sumieron bajo sus dedos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por controlar las emociones, noté que el cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. No respondía a las señales que el cerebro le enviaba y mi pecho se endureció con su tacto. Fijé una mirada tensa en su rostro, preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar. Pero ella ni se inmutó, mantuvo el mismo ritmo con el que había llegado hasta allí, y ni su cara ni sus ojos reflejaban la más mínima sorpresa o rechazo. Pensé aliviada que posiblemente habría sido una sensación derivada de mi atracción por ella. Al fin y al cabo, mi cuerpo, extremadamente contusionado, era difícil que pudiera responder a nada que no fuera dolor. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la cima, comprobé la dureza de mi propio pezón contra sus yemas, ocultas como siempre bajo el látex. Mantuve la respiración tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Una vez más Rachel no mostró el menor síntoma de irregularidad. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta. Estaba justo allí, delante de mí y con sus ojos posados en mí. Desgraciadamente la erección de mis pezones era difícilmente disimulable a la vista, y desde luego no pasaba precisamente inadvertida al tacto. Entonces lo comprendí. Ya podría haber ocurrido lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrir durante los cuidados a un paciente, que ella jamás revelaría signos de ninguna clase de emoción. Todo era natural, cualquier reacción que una persona pudiera tener formaba parte de su trabajo diario y todo, por desagradable que pudiera llegar a ser, quedaría siempre entre el rostro impávido del médico y su paciente. Continué observándola y un mechón de pelo se desprendió, cayendo sobre su cara. Permanecí mirándola e indecisa durante un momento. Después alcé mi mano escayolada y lo coloqué lentamente detrás de su oreja. Sufrí un dolor agudo por el movimiento, pero antes de bajar la mano rocé suavemente el contorno de su oreja. La vi cerrar los ojos un instante ante mi leve caricia.

-Gracias-dijo sin levantar la vista

-A ti por cuidarme tan bien

Sonrió sin mirarme y continuó con su tarea.

-¿Cómo es posible que te acordaras de mi nombre al despertarte?-preguntó de pronto, comenzando de nuevo la labor sobre mi otro pecho.

-Es fácil, tienes una voz muy bonita

-No, no es fácil. Especialmente en las condiciones en las que llegaste-respondió obviando mi cumplido

-No te veía pero sí te oía

-Aún así, no es fácil

-Lo que no es fácil es olvidar tu voz, la tienes preciosa.

Alzó la vista para mirarme y después volvió a su cometido con rapidez. Seguí contemplándola en silencio, pero en esta ocasión la expresión de su rostro sí había cambiado.

-Bueno, esto ya está-anunció-En cuanto vuelva Mercedes terminamos de bañarte.

-Eso lo puede hacer mi madre-repuse con rapidez

-Sí, seguro que puede. Pero lo voy a hacer yo-concluyó

No insistí. Aunque su tono de voz fue amable, también fue lo suficientemente rotundo, dando aquella conversación por finalizada. A fin de cuentas, lo que estaba por llegar no podría ser mucho peor de lo que ya había pasado. Quizá más íntimo, pero no mucho peor. Al menos eso es lo que pensé. Cuando regresó Mercedes, Rachel me cubrió de cintura para arriba y me descubrió de cintura para abajo. El calor húmedo de la suave esponja resbaló ahora sobre mis piernas.

-Quinn, voy a necesitar que eleves la pelvis-me pidió Rachel al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre mi cadera

Flexioné la pierna derecha y levanté las caderas. Al hacerlo advertí la sonda sujeta en la cara interna del muslo y Rachel deslizó la cuña debajo de mí. La vi manipular suero fisiológico, así que supuse que la lavaría para posteriormente desinfectarla. Empecé a sentirme incómoda. Recordé cuando me dijo que llevaba una sonsa vesical, sin embargo, en aquel momento no le concedí importancia. Obviamente, la sonda no habría llegado allí por arte de magia y me pregunté si fue ella quien me la facilitó. Seguro que sí. No quería ni pensarlo. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante el agua tibia corriendo por mi pubis. Cuando lo que sentí era cómo me lavaba, me quise morir. Me agarré con fuerza a la sábana de abajo y por primera vez aparté la vista de Rachel, dirigiéndola al techo blanco de aquella habitación. No soportaba mirar a Rachel mientras yo yacía incapacitada de cuidar e mi propia higiene personal. Debí de haber insistido en que quería a mi madre para hacer aquella labor, aunque la decisión hubiera molestado a Rachel. La prefería molesta conmigo que bañándome como a un recién nacido. Aún me dolía la mandíbula de la tensión cuando me cubrió de nuevo con una toalla. Pero todavía aquella pesadilla no había terminado.

-Quinn, ¿crees que puedes ponerte de lado?-preguntó amablemente

No contesté, ni siquiera pude mirarla. Me giré como pude dándole la espalda y quedé frente a Mercedes. Y todo el proceso volvió a comenzar de nuevo. Más tarde, aprovechando mi postura, cambiaron la sábana de abajo y volví a quedar en decúbito supino.

-¿No le ponemos el camisón?-preguntó Mercedes-No, vamos a evitar movimientos innecesarios

-Sí, mejor sin ese camisón, es espantoso-por fin hablé

Las dos se rieron a pesar de que mi tono de voz no fue divertido. Desde luego que no pretendí ser graciosa con el comentario. El maldito camisón era horrible y no quería ponérmelo. Bastante humillación había pasado ya. Solo quería que me dejaran sola. Sabía que ambas me estaban observando aunque lo disimularan. Cuando recogieron todo, pensando que ya se marchaban, solo Mercedes desapareció tras la puerta.

-Si esta tarde te encuentras mejor igual puedes ver alguna película o algún concierto de Anastacia-anunció Rachel caminando hasta el borde de mi cama.

-Gracias-respondí sin mirarla

-Y yo creo que mañana podrás recibir visitas, lo digo por si te apetece avisar a alguien

-Genial, gracias-mi tono sonaba monocorde, no había un ápice de alegría en él.

De repente, su mano envolvió los dedos que asomaban de mi escayola. Agradecí el calor de su tacto, ahora por fin sin guantes, pero no me moví. Dejé la mano tan inmóvil como lo estaba hasta ese momento. Supuse que buscaba una reacción en mí, porque empezó a presionarme los dedos intermitentemente. Parecía Morse. Permanecí quieta y sin mirarla. Sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ser amable conmigo, por quitarle hierro a la situación que tanto me había incomodado. Siguió insistiendo con su código Morse sobre mis dedos al ver que yo no reaccionaba. La presión se había acentuado y el movimiento era ahora más corto y seco. Se echó a reír cuando su insistencia me venció y le devolví exactamente el mismo movimiento y presión a sus dedos.

-Buscaré una solución, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes. De verdad, no importa.

-Es que estás sondada Quinn, y hay que hacerlo con sumo cuidado, ¿lo entiendes?

-Da igual, en serio. Peor de lo que lo he pasado hoy no creo que se pueda pasar-respondí resignada

Bajó la vista cuando retuve su mano en la mía

-Dame un par de días y retiramos la sonda. Entonces puede encargarse tu madre

-¿Me sondaste tú, verdad?

-Sí

-Me lo temía-suspiré-Menos mal que estaba inconsciente

-No es para tanto, Quinn-dijo suavemente y retiró su mano con una leve caricia.

Aquella mañana conocí al doctor Shu. Creo que eran más de las diez cuando apareció en la habitación. Vestía también una bata blanca y llevaba en la mano una carpeta con mi historial, que consultaba a menudo mientras hablaba con mi madre. Efectivamente era alto y fuerte como lo había descrito mi madre el día anterior. Bajo aquella bata se podía intuir unos abdominales bien formados, y se apreciaban las incipientes entradas en la frente, aunque aún conservaba un cabello fuerte y estilosamente cortado. La verdad es que no era desagradable. A pesar de tener aspecto de haber cumplido ya los cincuenta, su porte todavía podía resultar atractivo a muchas mujeres heterosexuales. Se me encogió el estómago cuando me pregunté si Rachel sería una de esas mujeres. Shu abandonó por fin la habitación y yo volví a quedarme a solas con mi madre. Estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a Rachel. La espera comenzó a hacerse demasiado larga, y aunque trataba de atender a la conversación que me daba mi madre, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. Con ella, más concretamente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tal vez estaba atendiendo a otros pacientes y quizá prefería atenderlos antes que a mí. Le recordé a mi madre que Rachel había dicho que si estaba mejor por la tarde podría ver la tele o recibir visitas. Me corrigió enseguida. Las visitas serían como pronto al día siguiente. Me confirmó que había hablado con Santana y que ella y Kurt, otro amigo de clase, querían pasar a verme, pero que les había pedido que esperaran un día más. Acepté la decisión sin rechistar. Me apetecía ver a Santana, pero si con alguien deseaba pasar el tiempo era con Rachel, y para verla no necesitaba horario de visitas ni encontrarme mejor o peor. De hecho, parecía tener más posibilidades de hacerlo si mi estado empeoraba. Lo que realmente necesitaba era que cruzara la puerta, que estaba empezando a convertirse en un muro infranqueable que separaba inevitablemente mi vida de la de ella. No recuerdo cuántas veces pude preguntarle la hora a mi madre. Solo recuerdo su cara de desesperación cuando lo pregunté por enésima vez. Me acordé entonces de la letra de la canción _Hung up_ de Madonna. _El tiempo pasa tan despacio para los que esperan_… Desde luego que pasaba despacio, más bien parecía que no pasaba en absoluto. Clavé la vista en la estática puerta blanca y esperé. Pasaba el tiempo y allí no aparecía nadie, así que volví a atender a mi madre en su conversación. De pronto, unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón pegara un vuelco. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas entró con Russel.

-Espero que os gusten-exclamó como un niño pequeño

Observé a mi madre besarle en los labios en agradecimiento por su encantador detalle. Se acercó a mí sosteniendo su sonrisa infantil y las rosas.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, gracias-respondí admirando las rosas-Son preciosas, muchas gracias

-Os he traído un ramo a cada una-dijo separando los brazos.

-Voy a ponerlas en agua inmediatamente-anunció mi madre desapareciendo de la habitación.

-¿De verdad te gustan?

-De verdad, me gustan mucho. Son muy bonitas, muchas gracias

-No estaba seguro de que te fueran a gustar. Luego he pensado que a casi todas las chicas os gustan que os regalen flores, ¿no es así?

-Sí, supongo que sí-contesté no sin pasar por alto el modo cauto en que lo dijo.

-Te iba a traer bombones porque sé que te gusta mucho el chocolate, pero sabiendo que aún no ibas a poder comerlos he decidido esperar hasta que puedas. Rachel me ha dicho que lo más seguro es que pasado mañana puedas comer, aunque no la caja entera…

-¿Rachel? ¿Es que has visto a Rachel?-pregunté celosa

-Sí, me la he encontrado en el pasillo-dijo indicando con el pulgar-También te he traído otra cosa-añadió, metiendo la mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo.

Cogí expectante la caja que me extendió. Fui deshaciéndome del bonito papel que la envolvía, sin embargo, mi postura en la cama y mis dos manos escayoladas no me facilitaban la tarea.

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció amablemente

-Sí, gracias

-¡Es un iPod Touch!-exclamó enseñándomelo-Como el tuyo se estropeó ayer he pensado que te haría falta uno y este tiene capacidad para video y un montón de cosas. Es más, me he tomado la libertad de cargártelo con canciones de Anastacia y algunos videos. Aunque también puedes ver películas.

Lo miré asombrada. El pobre se había tomado no solo la molestia de ir a comprarlo, sino de traérmelo preparado para que pudiera disponer de él.

-Es genial, pero genial. Muchísimas gracias, Russel.

-De nada. Me alegro de que te guste. Es mejor que las rosas, ¿no crees?

-Bueno para mi madre no

-¿Y para ti?

-Las rosas son preciosas también-respondí diplomáticamente-En serio, muchísimas gracias-dije de nuevo-Me han encantado los dos regalos.

Lo contemplé mientras sonreía como un niño ilusionado. Inexplicablemente, vi en él algo que hasta la fecha había querido evitar. Parecía una buena persona y lo único que trataba era de agradarme.

-Quinn -titubeó-, sé que para ti no es fácil, pero yo quiero a tu madre, estoy enamorado de ella. Entiendo que eso no signifique mucho para ti, porque aún eres muy joven, solo pretendo hacerla feliz…

Lo observé con más detenimiento, pensando en las palabras que me decía. Si esa misma declaración la hubiera oído simplemente dos días antes no la hubiera comprendido de la misma manera que la comprendía en aquel instante. Desde que había conocido a Rachel algo había cambiado en mí, y comenzaba a comprender el significado y dimensiones que podía adquirir la palabra amor.

-No te preocupes, ella te corresponde-dije cogiéndole la mano.

Miró sorprendido y agradecido nuestras manos unidas y me la sostuvo con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades con ella?-bromeó

-Yo creo que sí, pero…¿por qué no te la llevas a comer y lo compruebas tú mismo?

-Otro día, no vamos a dejarte sola

-No estoy sola, me quedo con el iPod

-Y las rosas

-Y las rosas-repetí riéndome

Cuando regresó mi madre acompañada de una auxiliar y con sendos jarrones de cristal portando las rosas nos pilló bromeando, aún cogidos de la mano, y no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Mamá, Rachel te lleva a comer porque quiere contarte no sé qué…alguna cursilada creo…

-¿Ah , sí?-nos miró risueña-Perfecto, me encantan las cursiladas

-¿En serio, nos vamos a comer? Pensé que no querrías dejar sola a Quinn…

-Y no quiero, pero me acaba de decir Rachel que le tiene que dar la pomada otra vez. Así que podemos aprovechar para comer rapidito.

Ahora fui yo quien sonrió como una niña pequeña. Por fin iba a ver a Rachel otra vez.

-¿Qué pomada?-preguntó Russel

-Ahora te cuento-respondió mi madre mientras miramos a Rachel caminar hacia nosotros empujando un carrito.

Tenía el corazón a mil por hora. Cuando nos quedamos solas creí que se me salía por la boca.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Mucho mejor, gracias

-¿Te duele menos?

-Casi no me duele

-¿Y las náuseas?

-Estoy muy bien, de verdad

-Me alegro-sonrió observándome

Reparé en que se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Me sentía tan nerviosa que no alcanzaba a responder a sus preguntas de una manera espontánea.

-¡Anda!-exclamó-¡Menudo iPod!

-Sí, me lo ha regalado Russel-dije mostrándoselo-Como el mío se rompió ayer…pero este es mucho mejor

-Ya veo-lo miró detenidamente-¿Este es el famoso iPod Touch?

-Sí, aparte de escuchar música puedes ver videos y películas, grabar en alta definición…

Su mirada y su belleza atendiendo a mis alabanzas a las nuevas tecnologías empezaban a resultarme irresistibles. Se había soltado el pelo otra vez y estaba tan guapa que casi me costaba mirarla.

-¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Mucho trabajo?-pregunté

-En absoluto. Tengo una paciente más fuerte que un roble que se queja nunca. No me dará nada de trabajo.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado?

-Hablo de ti, Quinn

Sonreí aturdida

-Ah, pero yo sí que te doy trabajo, del peor además

Una mueca divertida se describió en su rostro.

-¿Podría ver tu pecho?

-Bueno…

-Con tu permiso-dijo cogiendo el iPod de mi mano-Te lo dejo en la mesilla

-Shu ha estado aquí esta mañana

-Lo sé. ¿Y qué tal?

-Bien. También ha estado viendo mi pecho, aunque no estoy segura de que haya reconocido el dibujo de su parachoques.

-Pues debería

La miré al tiempo que se enfundaba los guantes. Su tono de voz se había vuelto más seco.

-Era una broma.

-Ya, pero a mí no me hace gracia.

-En realidad, si no llega a ser por él no te hubiera conocido.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

No dije nada más. Era obvio que a ella no le hacía gracia el tema y que no consideraba, como yo, que no había mal que por bien no viniese. Si para conocerla tenía que pasar por ser arrollada por el coche de Shu, a mí no me suponía el más mínimo problema. Era capaz de volver a ponerme delante de un coche si me garantizaban que así podría verla todos los días. Decidí estar callada y dejarla tranquila mientras hacía su trabajo. Pero no pude evitar sentirme dolida al ver que ella no le había dado importancia al hecho de haberme conocido.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No, tranquila, puedes seguir

-Eres muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, como un roble, ¿no?

Se sonrió con mi ironía

-Más que un roble

-Es verdad, más que un roble-repetí aceptando la puntualización

-Puedes quejarte si te duele

-De acuerdo, gracias

Paseó sus ojos por mi cara y luego continuó con su labor.

-Tengo un periódico de hoy-habló después de un largo rato en silencio-Luego te lo traigo.

-Muchas gracias-me agradó que se acordara de que lo leía.

Mi madre también tenía uno, pero no quise decirlo y estropear el detalle que acababa de tener conmigo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte desde cuándo lees el periódico?

-Desde los diez u once-tardé en responder

Volvió a estudiar mi rostro

-¿Qué CI tienes?

Me sorprendió que tomara en serio mi respuesta

-Solo leo la cartelera y el horóscopo-ella arqueó una ceja con escepticismo-Muchas gracias-dije mientras me cubría

-Un placer-me miró-Pero aún no hemos terminado, falta una cosa más

-¿El qué?-pregunté rezando que no tuviera nada que ver con la otra mitad de mi cuerpo.

-Los dientes. Esta mañana te he perdonado porque estabas con náuseas, pero si ya estás bien…Si prefieres que lo haga tu madre no hay problema.

La observé aprovechando que escribía en mi historial

-Eso no me importa. Lo puedes hacer tú, si a ti no te importa claro

Cambió el bolígrafo de mano y me cogió el moflete cariñosamente

-¡Pero cómo me va a importar, Quinn!-exclamó volviendo a su escritura.

Entre las dos manos escayoladas y la escasa resistencia que me quedaba en los brazos debido a las contusiones, Rachel tuvo que hacer el trabajo prácticamente sola.

-Pues no te pega nada leer el horóscopo-espetó de pronto

Me reí con el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca

-Pues lo leo-pronuncié como pude

-Pero no te lo crees, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza

-¿Qué signo eres?-me animé a preguntar

-Adivínalo, tú que eres la experta-respondió burlona

Me secó los labios suavemente con una toalla y comenzó a recoger todo el material, ordenándolo en el carrito. La vi mirar el ramo de rosas que se encontraba en mi mesilla y luego dirigió la mirada al otro ramo, sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

-Estas rosas son realmente bonitas-exclamó al tiempo que se aproximaba a olerlas.

-No a tu lado-no pude evitar afirmar

Se quedó paralizada un instante antes de inclinarse ligeramente sobre el ramo para aspirar su aroma. Después, volvió a su carrito y retiró el envoltorio a una barra de cacao y se dispuso a aplicármela. Era notorio que había preferido ignorar por completo mi cumplido. Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos cuando lubricó mis labios.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-me atreví a preguntar a pesar de su silencio

-Comer

-¿Y comes sola o acompañada?

-Depende del día

-Si pudiera te acompañaría

-Gracias

-Si me consigues una silla de ruedas podría ir contigo

-Prefiero que descanses

-Y yo prefiero estar contigo

Me clavó la mirada durante unos segundos

-Tienes que descansar, estás aquí para ponerte bien

-Pero si ya estoy bien, con la crema esta ya no me duele nada

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, pero no estás bien, Quinn

-Me aburro

-Ahora tienes un iPod nuevo y hoy puedes ver la tele si quieres

-A la que quiero ver es a ti. Me aburro sin ti

-Por favor…no sigas por ahí

-Perdona, lo siento-me disculpé al ver que la incomodaba con mis apasionadas declaraciones.

Su mirada vagó por mi rostro de nuevo

-Perdonada. ¿Te paso el iPod?

-Gracias

Se sonrió con mi tono de resignación

-¿A qué hora vuelves?-necesitaba saber

-En un par de horas

-Bueno…pues aquí estaré…esperándote

-De acuerdo-dijo en voz baja

Se oyó un suave toque en la puerta y entró mi madre

-Te echaré de menos-susurré evitando que mi madre pudiera oírme

Volvió a mirarme fijamente y yo le mantuve la mirada hasta que decidió girar sobre sí misma y encaminarse hacia la salida. En un segundo desapareció con su bata blanca tras la puerta y su ausencia trepó por mí ser, como lo hace la hiedra por las paredes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_**siento mucho el retraso de verdad pero la escuela me tiene realmente ocupada pero intentare actualizar 1 vez por semana si es que no tengo mucho trabajo, bueh no los aburro mas espero disfruten de la lectura**_

_**Y muchas gracias por los fav follows y reviews de verdad**_

* * *

><p>Jugueteé con el iPod entre mis manos y observé a mi madre manipulando unos libros que acababa de sacar del armario.<p>

— Mamá, ¿echas de menos a Russell cuando no estás con él?

Se giró y me miró con verdadera sorpresa.

— Cuando estoy contigo no.

— En serio mamá — insistí—. ¿Le echas de menos?

— Sí, claro que le echo de menos.

— ¿Estás deseando que acabe de trabajar para verle?

Asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

— ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

— Él lo está de ti, me lo ha dicho hoy. ¿Y tú de él?

— Sí — me respondió en voz baja—. Pero lo más importante de mi vida eres tú, ya lo sabes.

— Mamá, no es un reproche. Solo quiero saber si tú también lo quieres. No hay nada de malo en ello.

— Sí. Sí lo quiero.

— ¿A mi padre también le querías?

— ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? — me preguntó con preocupación acercándose a mi cama.

— Nada, no me ocurre nada. ¿Le querías?

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sí, sí le quería.

— ¿Y él a ti?

— A su manera supongo que sí. Pero a ti siempre te ha querido mucho.

Me quedé helada.

— Nunca me habías dicho eso… Siempre pensé que no quiso saber nada de ti cuando te quedaste embarazada.

— No, no fue así.

— Apenas me has contado cosas de mi padre, y como las pocas veces que yo te he preguntado veía el dolor en tu mirada… siempre lo he dejado pasar.

— Nunca te he contado lo que ocurrió porque no quería mentirte.

— ¿Tan horrible es la verdad? — pregunté con cautela.

— No, no es horrible. Solo que te veía muy joven como para contártela.

— ¿Y aún me ves así?

— Siempre te veré como a una niña. Pero supongo que ya no lo eres… tanto. Y por otro lado, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a saber quién es tu padre.

— Sé quién es Josh Ewing, el chico rubio que aparece contigo en toda esa cantidad de fotos que guardas con tanto recelo.

— Efectivamente.

— En realidad yo solo quería saber si querías a Russell. Ya sabes que me cuesta creer que una mujer se pueda enamorar de un hombre… Como yo no les encuentro nada atractivos…

— Lo sé.

— Ya sé que lo sabes, eres mi madre.

Se echó a reír y acercó una silla junto a mi cama.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?

— Solo si tú me lo quieres contar. No necesito un padre, y mucho menos a estas alturas…

Me acarició la mejilla y tomó aliento. Después comenzó a hablar.

— Conocí a tu padre en mi primer año de carrera. Teníamos la misma edad, solo que él estudiaba interpretación y yo… bueno eso ya lo sabes, magisterio. En aquella época se hacían muchas fiestas los fines de semana, donde se reunían estudiantes de diferentes facultades. En una de esas fiestas fue donde le conocí. Me llamó la atención su forma de ser. Era… diferente. La mayoría de los hombres, y en eso te doy la razón, hija mía, son imbéciles, y con dieciocho años son patéticos. Sin embargo, él no era así. Era tímido, educado, respetuoso y no iba de machito fanfarrón por la vida. Tenía mucha más conversación que el fútbol y las mujeres. Enseguida encajamos y nos hicimos muy amigos. Aquella amistad nos llevó a una etapa más y comenzamos a salir juntos. Más tarde pasamos a mantener relaciones. Ya llevábamos juntos un tiempo cuando, un mes de octubre, descubrí que no me venía la regla. Enseguida supe que estaba embarazada. Lo supe porque lo sentía en mi interior. Fui a una farmacia y me hice con un test de embarazo. Y efectivamente, estaba embarazada de ti —dijo cogiéndome de la mano—. Con la confirmación del embarazo me acerqué a su casa para darle la noticia, pero no había nadie. Sus padres viajaban mucho y era habitual que no estuvieran, y como en aquella época no había móviles a los que llamar, me volví al coche y me quedé allí esperando, pensando en que no tardaría en regresar de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Ya llevaba un tiempo en el coche esperando cuando otro coche apareció y estacionó enfrente. Había oscurecido, pero pude ver al chico moreno que conducía. Permaneció allí un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que había alguien más con él y que se estaban besando y abrazando. Cuando la puerta del copiloto por fin se abrió, y supongo que esperaba encontrar a una chica saliendo de él, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo… Era mi novio quien cerraba la puerta y corría hacia su portal desapareciendo de mi vista en unos segundos.

— ¿Mi padre era gay? — pregunté tratando de no reírme por respeto a mi madre.

— Sí, es gay.

— Lo siento mamá — dije acariciándole la mano.

— No, por Dios, no lo sientas por mí. Yo solo lo sentí por ti.

— Pues por mí no lo sientas. De hecho me acabas de dar una alegría… Siempre pensé que había sido un cerdo asqueroso contigo.

— No, no lo fue. Desde luego que no hizo las cosas bien y que me engañó, pero más tarde entendí que él solo había tratado de vivir una vida que no le correspondía. Las cosas antes no eran como lo son ahora. Supongo que nunca es fácil ser gay, pero hace casi dos décadas aquello podía suponer el rechazo de todos, incluida la familia, amigos,compañeros…

— ¿Y qué ocurrió entonces?

Respiró con profundidad y después continuó.

— Me armé de valor y subí a su casa. Le dije que habíamos terminado, que me había mentido y que le había visto con otro chico. Lloró desesperado durante horas y me rogó que le perdonara, que no se lo contara a nadie. Y así lo hice. Nunca jamás le conté lo sucedido a nadie.

— ¿Pero no le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

— No. Después de la larga conversación que mantuve con él aquella noche decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada. Sin embargo, él lo supo meses después. Trató de mantener el contacto conmigo, pero yo lo evitaba siempre que podía. Una tarde, cuando ya estaba embarazada de seis meses, coincidimos por casualidad en la otra punta de la ciudad. Iba a ver a mi amiga Meghan y él… no recuerdo qué hacía por allí. Cuando vio que estaba embarazada supo enseguida que era de él. Yo traté de negarlo, pero terminé por admitirlo. Me dijo que se casaría conmigo y que cuidaría de las dos. Se puso tan contento como un niño y deseaba responsabilizarse de sus actos, pero no se lo permití. Le dije que yo había cumplido mi parte del trato y que su secreto estaba a salvo conmigo, pero que no quería que mi hija tuviera un padre gay. Me dijo que cambiaría y todas esas cosas que uno llegar a decir… como si fuera posible evitar la erupción de un volcán… Llegamos a un acuerdo. Él participaría en tu manutención, estudios, etc., y yo le dejaría verte a menudo mientras fueras pequeña. Después, le mantendría informado y le enviaría fotos de ti. También le hice jurarme que jamás te contaría que él era tu padre.

— Bueno hasta ahora lo ha cumplido, jamás he tenido noticias de él.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y le sigues manteniendo informado?

— Sí, claro que sí. Le veo dos veces al mes, más o menos. Fue él quien me convenció para que te dejara ir en moto.

— Ya decía yo…

— En realidad te la regaló él.

— ¿En serio? — pregunté sorprendida.

— Sí, a él también le encantan. En eso sois iguales.

— ¿Me parezco a él?

— Muchísimo. La inteligencia, la tez blanca, el cuerpo fuerte y atlético, la estatura… ¿O es que crees que la estatura la has heredado de mí?

— Ya imaginaba que no, es que eres muy pequeñita mami — dije cariñosamente.

— Para mi época no soy tan baja — protestó.

— ¿Qué época es esa?, ¿el Pleistoceno?

— ¡Será posible…! — dijo levantándose de la silla y achuchándome como a un bebé.

— ¿Le vas a decir que me lo has contando?

— No, si tú no quieres. Pero si quieres conocerle, por mí no hay problema.

Me quedé un tanto pensativa.

— Aún no lo sé. Por ahora no le digas nada.

— Como tú quieras. ¿Estás bien?

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Muy bien, gracias por contármelo. ¡Ves como no era para tanto!

— Supongo que no.

— Así que tengo un padre gay…

— Eso parece.

— Podrías tomar nota.

— Sí, ya sé que te gustaría.

— ¿Lo sabes? — hubo cierto tono de sorpresa en mi pregunta.

— Soy tu madre, ¿recuerdas? — se rio.

Una vez más la espera se hizo larguísima. El vacío que sentía en mi interior por la ausencia de Regina no era capaz de llenarlo con nada. Repasé los vídeos de Anastacia que Russell había cargado en mi nuevo iPod, pero ni siquiera ella y su magnífica voz consiguieron distanciar mis pensamientos de lo único que, empezaba a darme cuenta, me importaba. Comprobé de nuevo la hora en el iPod. Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde que cruzara la puerta de mi habitación para no regresar. Tampoco el hecho de que mi madre me hubiera puesto al corriente de la verdad sobre mi padre, había calado en mí de una manera especial. Reconozco que me sorprendió y me agradó conocer que también él era gay, pero no había despertado en mí el interés que pienso a otra persona le hubiera surgido tras averiguar la verdadera historia de su padre biológico. Al fin y al cabo, eso era precisamente todo lo que representaba para mí, biología. No era más que una cuestión de ADN. Fijé la vista en el picaporte de la puerta relucientemente blanca, con la esperanza de verlo girar hacia abajo. Pero aquello se hizo esperar. Y la espera trajo consigo tristeza, inevitablemente me dejó una profunda tristeza. Mi madre se incorporó de un salto cuando sonó su móvil y me indicó con un gesto que salía fuera a atender la llamada. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que era Russell. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Rachel cruzó la puerta que mi madre había dejado abierta, apareciendo inesperadamente frente a mí.

— ¿Qué tal sigues? — preguntó.

— Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

— Yo también. ¿Te duele?

Lo que me dolía era el corazón.

— Apenas, solo molestias, pero estoy bien — respondí. Posó una mirada silenciosa en mí durante unos instantes.

Sospeché que fue porque soné seca y distante. No tenía ganas de hablar. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se había adueñado de mi voluntad durante la larga espera que me había supuesto verla de nuevo aquella tarde—. Cuando quieras — dije retirando con torpeza la sábana que me cubría.

— Mañana o pasado te consigo sin falta un pijama — comentó examinando mi cuerpo desnudo.

— Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta, el camisón está bien.

— ¿No me digas que te empieza a gustar?

— En realidad no, pero da igual, no te molestes.

Sus ojos me mantuvieron la mirada aunque no dijera nada. La estudié durante un segundo mientras se ponía los guantes de látex, después desvié la vista al techo para que pudiera hacer su trabajo sin sentirse observada. Permanecimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, el silencio era tal, que de vez en cuando se oía a mi madre hablar al otro lado de la habitación.

— No creas que me he olvidado de tu periódico — dijo de pronto—. ¿Eso lo quieres o tampoco?

Me sonreí y cuando bajé la vista me encontré con su mirada burlona.

— Si tú ya no lo quieres…

— No, ya he leído mi horóscopo. Y el tuyo también —añadió.

— ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es el mío?

— Tengo tu ficha.

— Eso no vale, juegas con ventaja — se encogió de hombros sonriente—. ¿Y qué decía mi horóscopo? — quise saber yo—. ¿Qué tuviera cuidado al cruzar la calle?

— No, tenía que ver con rechazar algo, no lo recuerdo bien…

— ¿Un pijama, tal vez? — le seguí el juego.

— Sí, algo así… Ya te digo que no me acuerdo bien… — me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y qué decía el tuyo?

— Que iba a conocer a una chica que con tan solo dieciséis años ya estudiaba en la Facultad de Medicina.

— No me lo puedo creer — murmuré molesta—. ¿Ya te lo ha contado mi madre?

— A mí me parece admirable.

— Tú también has estudiado medicina.

— Sí, por eso lo digo — se rio—. Pero yo comencé a los dieciocho.

— Tampoco hay tanta diferencia.

— Empecé la carrera como el resto del mundo, a los dieciocho — puntualizó.

— Bueno, pues yo empecé un poco antes.

— Bastante antes, me parece a mí.

— Antes, simplemente antes.

— ¿Cuánto antes?

— A los catorce — me rendí.

— O sea que estás en tercero.

— Sí.

— ¿Sabes ya que especialidad te gustaría hacer?

— Oncología, creo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

— Excelente elección.

— Gracias — respondí intrigada por su forma de mirarme—. ¿La tuya cuál fue?

— Urgencias.

— Excelente elección también, yo aún no la he descartado.

— Aún tienes tiempo para elegir y ver qué te gusta más.

— ¿Si volvieras a empezar qué elegirías ahora?

— Oncología — respondió sin titubear.

— Urgencias es duro, ¿verdad?

— Todas son duras. Al final siempre ves dolor. En muchas ocasiones serás capaz de aliviar ese dolor y en otras no — me quedé callada observándola, porque el corazón se me hizo un nudo. No por lo que me dijo sino por cómo me lo dijo. Volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarme—. Tranquila, gracias a Dios nunca he perdido a ningún paciente — sonrió conaquella sonrisa que me cortaba la respiración.

— ¿De un infarto tampoco?

— No. ¿Por qué de un infarto? — preguntó distraída.

— Por lo guapa que eres — confesé mirando cómo apretaba el tubo en busca de más sustancia blanca.

Se sonrojó levemente, pero continuó con su trabajo sin mirarme. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez y oí a mi madre hablar al otro lado de la puerta, se me había olvidado por completo que había salido a atender la llamada. Me pareció extraño que tardara tanto si se trataba de Russell, por lo que pensé que igual la llamaban de la escuela donde trabaja.

Sin decir nada, cubrió mi cuerpo con una gasa y subió la sábana para taparme.

— ¿Has podido comer? — hablé para romper el silencio.

Por fin me miró, y cuando lo hizo parecía abstraída, como si su mente estuviera regresando de un lugar muy lejano.

— Una ensalada y pollo asado.

— ¿Y qué tal?

— Vaya… ya me lo dirás tú cuando te toque comer la comida de aquí.

— ¿Un asco?

— No, tan mal tampoco. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Me hizo gracia su pregunta.

— No sé, tengo varias, pero si algo me encanta es la pasta.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— A mí también me gusta mucho.

— ¿Voy a volver a verte antes de que acabe tu turno? — me decidí a preguntar.

— Lo siento en el alma, pero sí, me vas a tener que ver otra vez. Voy a terminar convirtiéndome en tu peor pesadilla, ya lo verás.

— No es verdad, me encanta verte.

— Eso sí que no es verdad. A veces me da la sensación de que cuando vengo estás enfadada conmigo.

— Porque no te veo — murmuré.

— O sea, que lo admites.

— Sí, bueno, un poco. Pero luego se me pasa.

— ¿Pero por qué te enfadas?

— Pues por eso, porque no te veo.

— Pero sí que me ves.

— No lo suficiente. Antes me has dicho que en un par de horas volvías y has tardado más, porque he estado mirando la hora en el iPod.

Soltó una carcajada.

— Pues toca el timbre.

— Pero eso es para una emergencia — repliqué.

— De la forma en que lo has dicho a mí me suena a una emergencia.

— Pues sí que lo es.

— Pues llámame.

— Pues lo haré.

— Hazlo, me parece bien. Prefiero venir cuando tú me avises a venir diez minutos más tarde de lo previsto y encontrarte enfadada conmigo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió vacía, tediosa y aburrida, como siempre que no contaba con la compañía de Rachel. Cuando cruzó la puerta con su bata blanca, sin saber exactamente cuánto tendría que esperar para volverla a ver, la pesadumbre me golpeó de lleno. Russell regresó con su carácter natural y alegre. Lo cierto era que siempre estaba contento. Supuse que sería por volver a ver a mi madre. A mí me ocurría exactamente lo mismo cuando veía a Rachel, aunque ella pensara que en ocasiones no lo demostrara. Estuvimos de charla los tres y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Siempre desaparecía cuando Russell venía a casa y apenas habíamos compartido alguna comida o cena durante el tiempo que llevaba viéndose con mi madre. Traté de disimular el vacío que me provocaba la ausencia de Rachel y aparenté estar interesada en la conversación que manteníamos, aunque mi cabeza estuviera al otro lado del pasillo, con ella, cómo no, con Rachel. Alcé la vista cuando tocaron a la puerta. Me sobresalté cuando descubrí que era ella la que entraba en la habitación.

— Hola, buenas tardes — saludó en general aunque su mirada se centró, un poco más de lo que me hubiera gustado presenciar, en Russell.

Russell se puso en pie para recibirla. Era siempre tan atento… Con mi madre lo hacía constantemente y conmigo también, aunque nunca le había ofrecido muchas posibilidades de mostrarme su buena educación, porque siempre encontraba una excusa para salir por la puerta por la que él acababa de entrar. Yo también lo hubiera hecho si mi cuerpo me lo hubiese permitido. Si alguien merecía ese recibimiento desde luego era Rachel, y no toda esa gente de la realeza que estaba acostumbrada a ver en la televisión.

— No, por favor — dijo Rachel con amabilidad haciendo una señal para que volviera a sentarse—. Solo venía a decir que ya han abierto el restaurante, por si les apetecía cenar. Yo me quedo con Quinn y así aprovecho para examinarla.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron, no antes de que mi madre me besara unas cuantas veces como si partiera a un lejano destino, hablé.

— Yo también me hubiera levantado para recibirte si este hematoma me dejara moverme — confirmé.

— Gracias — sonrió—. No te preocupes que dentro de poco estarás mucho mejor. Aquí tiene su periódico de hoy, señorita — anunció alargando el brazo hacia mí. Cuando fui a cogerlo lo retiró burlona—. Pero prefiero que sigas sin leer por lo menos hasta mañana. Así que te lo guardo aquí — añadió abriendo el segundo cajón de la mesilla.

La observé mirar las rosas mientras empujaba el cajón. Me gustaba cómo las miraba. Se las hubiera regalado todas, si no hubiese sido porque semejante gesto delataría en exceso mis sentimientos por ella, y eso hubiera provocado con absoluta seguridad su r chazo.

— Muchas gracias por acordarte.

— No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

— No, muchas gracias, solo te faltaba eso. Pero me puedes hacer un resumen, en realidad con tu opinión me basta.

— Un horror, el mundo está hecho un verdadero horror.

— Y a mí que ahora me parece el lugar más maravilloso que se pueda habitar…

—Hablaba en general.

— Y yo en particular. ¿Y tú mundo cómo está? — quise saber.

— Si lo comparo con todo lo que está ocurriendo ahí fuera, maravilloso.

— ¿Y si no lo comparas?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos con aire pensativo.

— Desconcertado — tardó en responder.

— ¿Siempre escoges las palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar?

— Cuando hablo contigo… sí.

Me impactó su sinceridad.

— ¿Para no dar pie a nada?

— No lo sé.

— Tranquila, no he usado el timbre y no lo voy a usar — confirmé—. Aunque me esté muriendo de ganas por verte.

— Lo sé — dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.

— ¿Venías a tomarme la tensión?

— Sí, pero también para ver cómo estabas.

— Pues estoy como siempre, mucho mejor cuando te veo que cuando no te veo.

— Lo apuntaré en tu hoja de seguimiento — murmuró ajustándome el tensiómetro.

— Apúntalo, me parece bien — dije estirando el brazo para alcanzar su barbilla.

Alzó la vista y me miró intensamente. Después, rodeó con su mano libre mis dedos y bajó mi brazo hasta apoyarlo de nuevo sobre la cama.

— Te va a doler, y más con el tensiómetro puesto — habló sin soltarme la mano.

— No me importa.

— Pero a mí sí.

— Estoy bien.

— Lo estarás, pero ahora no lo estás — estiró los cuatro dedos que la escayola me dejaba libres, sosteniendo el peso de mi mano sobre su palma. A continuación los rozó suavemente con el pulgar—. ¿Qué tal llevas las escayolas?

Sentí cómo se deshacía el contacto entre nosotras cuando se disponía a retirarme el tensiómetro.

— Bien, a veces me pica, pero hasta el momento es soportable. ¿Tengo las manos hinchadas?

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y deslizó su mano bajo mis dedos para elevarlos sobre el colchón, observándolos un instante.

— No, que va, las tienes muy bonitas — dijo con una naturalidad asombrosa.

No pude evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que oía a Rachel decir que le gustaba una parte de mi cuerpo. Aunque en realidad, no había dicho que le gustara. Solo había mencionado que las tenía bonitas. Como siempre, escogía una cuidadosa forma de hablar que dejaba abiertas muchas posibilidades, pero nada en concreto.

— Gracias. Tú también las tienes muy bonitas.

Se sonrió para sí y caminó hacia el extremo de la cama.

— Va a ser mejor que me vaya — me costó entenderla por el tono tan bajo que había empleado.

— Hasta mañana entonces — murmuré.

Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y me miró de nuevo.

— Trata de descansar.

Asentí como si nada. No quería que viera mi decepción tras su repentina decisión de salir a toda prisa de allí.

— Tú también.

—Aurora habrá llegado ya — volvió a hablar mirando su reloj—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

— Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes. Tengo el timbre — la interrumpí.

— Sí… — titubeó— el timbre.

— Tranquila, vete ya, estaré bien.

— Buenas noches — se despidió posándome brevemente la mano sobre el brazo desnudo.

— Buenas noches — respondí flexionando el brazo para tocarla, pero mis dedos apenas rozaron su codo bajo la bata blanca.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Para los que preguntan cuántos libros son, lastimosamente lamento decir que solo es este **__**, lose es una lástima pero ni modo. Y perdón por si se me escapan nombres que no, es que esta historia en un principio la iba a adaptar a una serie llamada Once Upon A Time, pero como ya estaba adaptada me decidí hacerlo Faberry, haci que siento los errores de verdad.**_

_**Se me olvidaba también lamento decir que este capítulo es un poco mas largo por qué no sé si podre actualizar la semana que viene porque voy a hacer un viaje y tal vez llegue como para el 20 así que disfrútenlo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo 5

Aquella noche soñé con Rachel. Era muy temprano cuando me desperté con su recuerdo. Era demasiado real. Miré a mi madre, que seguía durmiendo, y cerré los ojos tratando de sumergirme de nuevo en aquel sueño que continuaba latente en mi cabeza. Un suave y cálido tacto envolvió los dedos de mi mano derecha. Giré la cabeza en esa dirección y abrí los ojos. Cuando vi a Rachel junto a mi cama pensé que aquella visión era parte del sueño, luego empezó a hablar y fui consciente de que aquello estaba pasando en realidad.

— Buenos días — susurró—. ¿Has dormido bien?

— Buenos días — la miré con los ojos entreabiertos—. Sí, muy bien, ¿y tú?

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

— Mucho mejor — dije acariciando su mano instintivamente. Cuando me di cuenta de mi propia muestra de cariño, me quedé paralizada pensando en que quizá mi gesto la habría molestado. Sin embargo ella solo sonrió y continuó con su mano en la mía.

— Siento haberte despertado, pero son casi las nueve y hay que darte la pomada. Tendríamos que habértela dado a las ocho pero me daba pena despertarte. Cierra los ojos — añadió alejándose y abriendo las cortinas.

La luz del día me cegó unos instantes. La observé mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Su pelo negro como el azabache reflejaba los rayos del sol. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, que contrastaban impactantemente con su melena negra y el color de su piel. Me quedé hipnotizada por aquella espectacular belleza. Cuando sus ojos me miraron el pulso se me aceleró.

— Tu madre ha ido a desayunar, subirá en un rato.

Asentí a modo de respuesta. Me había quedado sin voz. Sentía la garganta seca y no pensaba que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra sin que se notaran mis palpitaciones.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Negué con la cabeza y apreté con fuerza los dedos contra las escayolas en un intento por controlar el temblor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Quinn? — preguntó acercándose a la cama otra vez.

Asentí una vez más porque seguía sin poder hablar. El pulso me latía descontroladamente en el cuello, como jamás me había ocurrido antes.

— Estás temblando — observó cuando estuvo a mi lado—. ¿Tienes fiebre? — Su mano se posó en mi frente—. No lo parece — la oí murmurar —. Tienes el pulso a mil por hora — habló otra vez.

Su mirada se movió rápida. Analizó las vías, después el gotero y de un solo golpe retiró la sábana y observó bajo la gasa. Estudió mi cuerpo desnudo y me separó el muslo derecho suavemente para mirar entre mis piernas.

— ¿Te molesta la sonda? — Volví a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Te duele el pecho? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? Háblame, por favor,Quinn.

— Estoy bien. No me duele nada — me tembló la voz. Sentía mucho calor y el sudor me empapó las sienes.

Me cubrió de nuevo cuando reparó en la tensión de los músculos de mi rostro. Se apoyó contra la cama y pasó los dedos por mi sien, secándome el sudor.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Cuando volvió a acariciarme me di cuenta de que sus dedos se habían humedecido con mi propio sudor.

— Nada, de verdad. Estoy bien — respondí sin mirarla.

Bajó la mano y me cogió de la barbilla girándome la cara para que la mirara.

— Me has asustado, ¿lo sabes?

— Lo siento — murmuré, pero no la miré.

Tragué saliva cuando su mano volvió a dirigirse a mi cuello. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para controlarme se desvanecieron para volver a sentir cómo el pulso golpeaba contra las yemas de sus dedos.

— Tranquila — susurró, y dejó apoyada la mano sobre mi cuello.

Apenas podía apreciar el peso de esta pero sí su calor, y de vez en cuando, el suave roce del pulgar contra mis palpitaciones.

— Hay que bañarte — dijo en voz baja cuando esperó a que me tranquilizara.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar habló otra vez.

— Por cierto, ¿has ido al baño?

— No.

— Pues tienes que ir.

— Aquí no puedo.

— ¿Quieres un laxante?

— No, gracias.

—Quinn, tienes que ir.

— Rachel, no. No pienso hacerlo en tu turno.

— Me da igual que sea en el mío o en el de Mercedes, pero lo tienes que hacer.

— Si quieres que vaya al baño iré, pero a ese de ahí — dije señalando la puerta que había detrás de ella.

— Aún no puedes levantarte.

— Haz que alguien me ayude y lo haré.

— Te morirías de dolor, Quinn— suspiró.

— Prefiero morirme de dolor a que me pongas una cuña.

— ¿Pero por qué eres tan cabezota con ese tema?

— ¿De verdad hace falta que te lo explique?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Entonces no me dejas otra opción que delegar mi trabajo en otra compañera.

— ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje? — le sostuve la mirada.

— No, en absoluto. Pero yo soy tu médico y tú mi paciente, y si no me dejas hacer bien mi trabajo lo mejor será que lo haga otra persona. Tú estás aquí para ponerte bien.

— Y yo quiero que lo sigas siendo, pero no me pidas eso.

— ¿Sabes lo que tardaría cualquiera de mis compañeros en ponerte un enema? — me preguntó sin apartar la vista de mí —. Es que ni siquiera te darían la posibilidad de hablar, como te la estoy dando yo.

— De acuerdo — suspiré—. Luego, en el turno de Mercedes.

— ¿En el de Mercedes? — preguntó llevándose las manos a las caderas.

— Sí — respondí asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En el mío no? — sonrió incrédula.

— No.

— Esto es increíble — exclamó—, en mi vida he conocido a alguien parecido…

La observé con aquella expresión de asombro reflejada en el rostro y los brazos en jarra. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

— A mí no me hace gracia.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pues sí, tengo estreñimiento psicológico, a todo el mundo le pasa. Además, para que salga tendrá que entrar, y no he comido nada desde el sábado por la mañana.

Su mirada se dulcificó.

— En el turno de Mercedes— confirmó —. Ahora vamos a bañarte. ¿O también vamos a tener un problema con eso?

No me atreví ni a respirar, y negué con la cabeza.

Cuando Rachel regresó a la habitación llevaba puesta su bata blanca y lo hizo acompañada de una chica muy joven. Nos presentó y nos saludamos. No quise preguntar por Mercedes. Daba por hecho que su turno había terminado y estaría en casa descansando. La noche anterior, después de que se fuera Rachel y antes de la hora de dormir, Mercedes apareció para hacerme la cura. Me dolió que no lo hubiera hecho Rachel antes de acabar su turno como había ocurrido el día anterior, pero sabía que había preferido marcharse. Hablamos durante todo el proceso. Me contó que tenía veintinueve años y que actuaba con su grupo muchos fines de semana en un local llamado Breadstix. Ella era la cantante, aunque también tocaba en ocasiones la guitarra y los teclados. El grupo lo formaba ella con cuatro amigas más. Quise saber si Rachel era parte de la banda, aunque algo me decía que no. Tenía aspecto de pertenecer a muchas cosas, pero desde luego no a una banda que tocaba en locales nocturnos. Luego supe que en Noche Vieja también les habían contratado para actuar, por lo que le había pedido el cambio de turno a Rachel. Breadstix era un local que yo conocía, no precisamente por haber acudido, sino porque se encontraba en el barrio gay de la ciudad. Efectivamente, era un local con música en directo por las noches, y aunque no era el único de la zona sí uno de los más famosos, antiguos y prestigiosos, especialmente entre las mujeres.

Según había leído, era un local exclusivo para chicas, aunque viendo cómo había cambiado el barrio gay, donde ahora los heteros paseaban su amor sin complejo por las calles de lo que en un tiempo se consideraba la zona prohibida, era muy posible que hoy en día admitieran la asistencia masculina además de la heterosexual. No pregunté. Sin embargo, sí pregunté por la asistencia de Rachel a sus conciertos. — Sí, ha venido un montón de veces. Le gusta mucho — me confirmó Mercedes—. Y tú también puedes venir siempre que quieras. Estás invitada — añadió.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Acepté la invitación encantada. Especialmente, sabiendo que ese sería un posible lugar donde volver a ver a Rachel cuando saliera del hospital. Entonces, me di cuenta de que la noticia sobre mi alta médica no me haría la misma ilusión que a otro paciente común, que estaría encantado de haberse recuperado de cualquiera que fuese su dolencia y de volver a casa con los suyos. Para mí solo significaría distanciamiento, vacío y sensación de pérdida absoluta de lo que, cada segundo que pasaba iba siendo más consciente, era lo único que me importaba de verdad en el mundo: ella, Rachel Berry.

La miré y vi que conservaba el semblante serio mientras hacía su trabajo. Había terminado por fin el proceso de higiene personal, que cuando le tocaba el turno a la mitad sur de mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaban como barras de hierro. Aunque reconozco que había algo en mí, que no le disgustaba del todo tener el cuerpo desnudo y expuesto a la vista de Rachel, hubiera deseado que ese momento se produjera en otra situación más íntima y romántica, donde yo no hubiese tenido problemas de movilidad. En cuanto terminaron de cambiar las sábanas, Rachel le comunicó a la joven enfermera que podía retirarse. La chica así lo hizo. Le di las gracias y nos despedimos la una de la otra. De nuevo me quedé a solas con Rachel. Fijé los ojos en ella cuando empezó a aplicarme delicadamente la crema. Sin embargo, no me devolvió la mirada. Retiré la vista y la dirigí al techo, como siempre que pasábamos por aquello y me constaba que ninguna de las dos estaba de humor para tonterías. Cuando terminó me cubrió con una gasa enorme que me tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

— Ahora el pelo — anunció.

La miré empujar un lavabo portátil que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Desapareció con él por detrás del cabecero de la cama. Después me colocó una toalla por los hombros y bajó hábilmente el cabecero. Sujetó mi cabeza con una mano y más tarde la dejo reposar sobre el lavabo.

— ¿Estás cómoda?

— Sí, gracias.

— ¿La altura también?

— Sí, perfecto, muchas gracias.

No tardé en sentir el agua caliente mojándome el cabello y los dedos de Rachel deslizándose entre ellos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor del agua y de su tacto.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? — pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

— No.

Sus manos comenzaron a jabonarme y la ligera presión que sus yemas ejercían sobre mi cuero cabelludo me puso la piel de gallina. Traté de obviar el placer que me provocaba, pero el constante y sutil movimiento de sus dedos intensificaron mi estado de excitación.

— A mí me parece que sí — murmuré y abrí los ojos para mirarla.

Se inclinó sobre mí y su suave cabello me cayó sobre el rostro haciéndome cosquillas e impregnando el aire de su inolvidable aroma a manzana.

— Pues no, no lo estoy — me susurró al oído.

La proximidad de su rostro junto al mío, su pelo acariciándome y su aliento rozándome la oreja me obligaron a reprimir un gemido, al tiempo que un fuego recorría todo mi cuerpo y no dejaba ni un solo poro de la piel libre de las brasas.

— Es que estás muy callada — hablé con la respiración entrecortada.

— Tal vez — dijo incorporándose de nuevo—. Pero eso no significa que esté enfadada.

Regresé al reconfortante calor del agua y de sus dedos recorriendo mi melena para deshacerse del champú que conservaba. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que comenzó con la aplicación del suavizante.

—Mercedes me contó ayer que toca en el Breadstix los fines de semana.

Asintió no sin cierta sorpresa.

— Tocan muy bien, ella tiene una voz muy bonita.

— Me ha invitado a ir una noche — quise que supiera.

— Me alegro, seguro que te gusta.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo?

— ¿No crees que deberías ir acompañada de alguien de tu edad?

— No, no lo creo — manifesté con rapidez—. Un buen momento hubiese sido Noche Vieja, pero como tienes que trabajar he decidido quedarme aquí contigo para hacerte compañía — bromeé.

— No lo hagas por mí, puedes ir si te apetece. Además, estoy pensando en que aún estoy a tiempo de encontrar a alguien para que cubra mi turno esa noche.

— ¡Nooo, por favor!

— ¿Pero no querías ir en Noche Vieja? ¿En qué quedamos entonces? — comentó divertida, envolviéndome la cabeza con una toalla.

— Quiero pasar contigo la Noche Vieja, el sitio me da igual.

— Me alegro de que te apetezca el plan, porque me temo que no tienes muchas más opciones en esta ocasión.

— Ni las quiero si tú no formas parte de ellas.

—Quinn… — suspiró.

— No he dicho nada malo — me defendí.

El silencio es lo que obtuve por respuesta. Frotó suavemente la toalla contra mi cabeza y a continuación comenzó a peinarme.

— ¿Entonces no vas a venir conmigo al Breadstix? — insistí.

— Creo que con la que tienes que ir es con Mercedes. Al fin y al cabo es ella quien te ha invitado.

— Pero yo quiero ir contigo.

— Pero a mí no me parece apropiado.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ir contigo?

— Nuestra diferencia de edad. ¿Te parece poco?

Caminó por el lateral de la cama hasta el carrito y la vi coger un secador. Luego, regresó a su puesto justo detrás de mí. No tardé en escuchar el motor del secador. Era una tarea imposible tratar de continuar la conversación con aquel ruido, además sabía que Rachel no deseaba que siguiera insistiendo. Me callé y nos mantuvimos en silencio incluso cuando terminó de secarme el pelo y se dispuso a recogerlo todo. Me brindó una mirada como despedida antes de empujar el carrito y, como siempre, la vi desaparecer tras la odiosa puerta blanca.

Pasaban muy pocos minutos de las doce de la mañana cuando Santana Kurt aparecieron en la habitación para mi sorpresa. Esperaba verlos aquella misma tarde, especialmente a Santana, pero cuando les vi de pie frente a mí, antes de lo previsto, agradecí que hubieran decidido hacerlo y que mi madre no hubiera puesto ningún obstáculo al repentino cambio de planes.

Venían cargados de chocolates Cadbury, que repartieron entre la mesita que continuaba luciendo las rosas de mi madre y mi mesilla. Aunque aún no podía comerlos, se me hacía la boca agua solo con ver el característico envoltorio morado que los recubría. Les invité a que comieran y me conformé con observar cómo el chocolate se deshacía en sus bocas y entre sus dedos.

Kurt era el tercero en concordia. Era muy alto y delgado, con una nuez prominente. Las patillas le llegaban siempre a la altura de los lóbulos de las orejas, ni un milímetro más ni uno menos, siempre perfectamente recortadas. Él no lo había pasado nada bien, especialmente en el primer curso de la carrera. Sus ademanes afeminados y sus caminares saltarines habían provocado desde un principio el menosprecio de muchos, más ferozmente el de nuestros compañeros masculinos heterosexuales. Sí, esos tan socialmente respetables que no dudan un instante en pagar dinero a cambio de sexo. Y si además consiguen que la chica más joven del local o de la calle sea quien tenga que hacer de tripas corazón para saldar la deuda, mejor que mejor. Esos de los que vivimos rodeados los carentes de respetabilidad social. Sin embargo, reparé en Kurt desde el primer día en la facultad, cuando un corrillo de estudiantes se deshizo para cederle el paso en las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas del aula. Todos le observamos mientras bajaba los escalones, y todos se rieron cuando alcanzó la primera fila, todos menos nosotras dos. Ese fue el preciso instante en que Santana y yo nos conocimos. Sus ojos me miraron perplejos después de observar la reacción de aquellos que nos rodeaban.

Caminó directa hacia mí y se presentó. Seguí su melena oscura hasta situarnos al lado de Kurt. No tardamos nada en conectar. A lo largo de los casi tres años que habíamos compartido entre libros, horas de estudio y prácticas, habíamos afianzado nuestra amistad consiguiendo un nivel de complicidad que en ocasiones me asustaba.

Estuvimos los tres con mi madre durante un largo rato, hasta que ella misma decidió concedernos un poco de intimidad para hablar de nuestras cosas. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, me apresuré a hablar.

— Tenéis que hacerme un favor — rogué.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntaron al unísono.

Les señalé las rosas de mi mesilla y les indiqué el lugar para ir a comprarlas. Había conseguido preguntar a Russell dónde se ubicaba la floristería a escondidas de mi madre.

— Pero necesito una cosa más — añadí —, que se pague en efectivo para que no quede rastro. Os lo pagaré en cuanto salga de aquí.

— ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? — quiso saber Kurt.

— Porque no quiero que sepa que vienen de mí.

— Ya, ¿pero quién?

Tragué saliva.

— Rachel Berry.

— Regina Mills— repitió Killian—. ¿Y a qué dirección enviamos las flores a Rachel Brry? — preguntó reprimiendo una risita.

— Aquí, a esta clínica — tuve que confesar.

— ¿Quién es, tu enfermera? — habló San.

— Eso no importa, solo os pido que lo hagáis. Sin preguntas, por favor — supliqué.

— ¿Alguna nota? — preguntó S.

— No — respondí sin pensar. En realidad no había caído en el detalle de la nota, y cuanto más lo pensaba menos me gustaba la idea de que las rosas no fueran acompañadas de al menos unas breves palabras.

— Que diga… Feliz Navidad — cambié de opinión.

— Pero eso se le dice a un empleado o a algún cliente, no a alguien que te gusta —argumentó Kurt.

Le miré a los ojos pensativa.

— No puedo poner nada más. Es lo mejor, créeme.

En esta ocasión aceptaron mi decisión sin rechistar. Se acercaron más a mí y comenzaron a examinarme. Deformación profesional… pensé para mí. Me acordé del mismo día en que había ingresado y pedido a Rachel un espejo para mirarme. Ella se negó y tuve que aceptarlo. Pero mientras ellos observaban mi rostro y mis brazos desnudos con ambas manos escayoladas, entendí que era mi única oportunidad para conseguir ver mi imagen reflejada. Quería saber cómo tenía la cara, cómo estaba el rostro al que Rachel hablaba y visitaba desde el sábado. Titubeé antes de hablar, pero finalmente les pedí que me consiguieran un espejo.

— No creo que sea buena idea — comentó Santana.

— Ya me he visto — mentí—. Solo quiero ver si he mejorado desde ayer.

Kurt salió del baño con un espejo enmarcado.

— He tenido que descolgarlo — dijo como un niño después de hacer una trastada.

Compartieron el peso del espejo cada uno desde un lado de la cama y lo alzaron para que pudiera mirarme. De pronto, las palabras de Rachel, que me aconsejaban que no me mirara, me vinieron a la cabeza. Aun así, levanté la vista para ver mi aspecto, no sin temer en cierto modo que pudiera encontrarme con algo que no estuviera preparada para ver. Suspiré con alivio cuando reconocí mi rostro en el espejo. Los puntos de sutura de mi ceja resaltaban sobre la piel, que había palidecido por lo menos un tono de mi color habitual, ya de por sí pálido. Conservaba la hinchazón en esa zona, pero no me pareció exagerada. Se habían formado algunas costras dispersas del roce con el asfalto y el moratón de mi mejilla izquierda había comenzado a amarillear. Con todo, no estaba tan horrible como había llegado a pensar. Miré de nuevo el espejo y me di cuenta de que también mi cuerpo se reflejaba en él y quise averiguar más. Retiré la sábana y bajé la gasa que me cubría, no sin antes emitir un quejido de dolor por el precipitado movimiento.

— Joder, Quinn — fue lo que oí decir a San cuando mis ojos descubrieron el porqué de su exclamación.

Me quedé paralizada observando la mancha negruzca que cubría mi tórax. Me asusté con el color de aquella piel tan oscura. Parecía gangrena. Ni siquiera podía distinguir mi propio pecho ni mis pezones. Toda la piel había sido invadida por el hematoma. Me consolé cuando vi que en el estómago el hematoma comenzaba a adquirir el color amarillento indicativo de su pronta desaparición.

—Quinn, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis? — preguntó una voz.

Nos sobresaltamos los tres a la vez. Al girar la cabeza para descubrir a Rachel con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y el gesto más serio y duro que jamás le había visto, y que hacía que esa cicatriz tan sexy en su labio superior se acentuara todavía más, volví a sobresaltarme. Ni siquiera la había oído entrar ni caminar por la habitación ni había reconocido su voz cuando habló. Estaba tan inmersa e impactada con la visión de mi cuerpo que había olvidado por completo dónde me encontraba.

— Lo siento, solo quería verme — me tembló la voz.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidos entre Santan y Kurt.

— ¿Y vosotros le dejáis?

— Ha sido culpa mía, ellos ni siquiera lo sabían. He sido yo — me apresuré a defenderlos.

Santana y Kurt agacharon la mirada bajo los ojos escrutadores de Rachel.

— ¿Y el espejo también lo has traído tú? — preguntó dirigiéndose a mí en esta ocasión.

— No, pero he sido yo quien les ha pedido que me lo alcanzaran.

Me escuchó con el semblante serio y la mirada fija en mis ojos. Después, dio un paso más hacia mí, obligando a Kurt a retirarse de su camino. Volvió a cubrirme, primero con la gasa y después con la sábana.

— Gracias — murmuré.

— Hay que darte la pomada — anunció —. Chicos si me permitís… — volvió a mirarles.

— En realidad estábamos a punto de irnos — hablóSantana.

— Entonces os dejo para que os despidáis.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras se alejaba. Cuando cerró la puerta los dos hablaron a la vez.

— ¿Es Rachel?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Es muy guapa pero… ¿no es un poco mayor para ti? — observó Kurt.

— También lo es el de Anatomía Patológica y yo no te digo nada — espeté.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando unos breves golpes sonaron en la puerta después de que se marcharan los chicos. Supuse que era Rachel y efectivamente no estaba equivocada.

— Hola — saludó desde el umbral de la puerta clavándome la mirada.

Luego la cerró con lo que me pareció un leve portazo y caminó con paso decidido sin apartar la vista de mí. La observé en su recorrido hasta la cama. Sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo.

— Hola — respondí cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Dobló la sábana cuidadosamente por encima de mi pubis y más tarde se deshizo de la gasa que me protegía. La vi sacar el tubo del tercer cajón de la mesilla y enfundarse los guantes de látex. Como siempre que había que aplicarme aquel ungüento, su mirada se apartaba de mi rostro y se concentraba en toda la piel que tenía que cubrir. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, buscando algo que decir para romper el silencio que ella estaba empeñada en mantener.

— ¿Te apetece chocolate? — pregunté con cautela.

— No, gracias.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Te lo han traído a ti.

— Pero yo no puedo comerlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso es un inconveniente para ti?

No contesté. Apenas me miró cuando me hizo aquel reproche. Imaginé que pensaba que era una niña mimada que hacía siempre lo que me venía bien. Me mantuve en silencio, pero no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Al inclinarse más sobre mí para alcanzar mejor mi lateral izquierdo, su bata abierta me rozó la mano y sin pretenderlo atrapé un botón entre mis dedos para acariciarlo. Me quedé allí sintiendo el suave tacto del botón bajo la yema del pulgar. A cualquiera le podría haber parecido una tontería, sin embargo, a mí me hacía sentir más próxima a ella. Se incorporó antes de que pudiera desprenderme de su bata y dirigió la mirada hacia donde había advertido que le oponían resistencia. Solté el botón después de que me viera aferrada a él.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? — me miró.

— No — negué avergonzada—, perdona.

— No importa. ¿Seguro que no te duele?

— Seguro.

— ¿Sabes?, eres la persona con el umbral del dolor más alto que conozco.

— Y tú con el de la belleza.

Por fin sonrió. Empezaba a echar de menos su sonrisa.

— ¿Siempre haces y dices lo que te da la gana?

— Sé que es lo que crees, pero tampoco es así. Solo quería verme la cara, era lo único que me preocupaba. Pero al darme cuenta de que el tamaño del espejo dejaba verme el cuerpo no he podido evitar mirarme el hematoma. Ha surgido sobre la marcha, no era mi intención inicial. De todas formas…

— No me vengas con el rollo de que es tu cuerpo y haces con él lo que te da la gana — me interrumpió cortante.

— No iba a decir eso — me defendí sorprendida y dolida por su reacción—. Solo iba a decir que en cualquier caso debería haberte hecho caso porque, aunque la cara la he encontrado mejor de lo que esperaba, el hematoma me ha impactado.

— Lo siento — se disculpó.

En ese momento no supe qué me había impactado más, si el espeluznante color del enorme hematoma que campaba a sus anchas por la mitad de mi cuerpo o su hiriente comentario, del que deducía claramente que solo me consideraba una niña más de mi generación, jugando a ser mayor y a seducir a un adulto, sin importarme para ello desprenderme de mi dignidad y amor propio.

— No importa — dije desconcertada.

— Solo lo he dicho porque estaba enfadada. No quería que te vieras así.

La miré, pero no dije nada. Me empezaba a costar mucho mantener una conversación con ella obviando el daño que me habían hechos sus palabras.

— Gracias — dije cuando volvió a cubrirme con una gasa limpia.

— De nada, no tienes por qué dármelas.

Sentí que me observaba durante unos instantes antes de despedirse y abandonar la habitación. No la miré en ningún momento. Cuando oí cerrarse la puerta me entraron ganas de llorar y cerré los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el llanto. Todavía me encontraba evitando mis propias lágrimas cuando mi madre apareció anunciando que Russell estaba de camino. Hice esfuerzos por hablar con un timbre que no denotara que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. Le dije que estaba cansada y que quería dormir. La convencí para que me dejara sola y que aprovechara para estar con Russell. Me alcanzó el iPod y echó las cortinas, dejándome prácticamente a oscuras. Después deseé que la música me transportara fuera de allí.

Giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha y vislumbré una figura en la penumbra de la habitación. Adapté la vista y adiviné la silueta de Rachel. No la había oído entrar, sin embargo, no me asusté al verla de pie junto a mi cama.

— ¿Te he despertado? — preguntó suavemente.

— No, tranquila, no estaba durmiendo.

— Creía que sí. Tu madre me ha dicho que querías dormir.

— Mi madre se pone muy pesada a veces — suspiré—. ¿Hora de la cura?

— En unos minutos. También venía a ver cómo estabas.

— Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí tan sola en la oscuridad escuchando música?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Porque era lo que me apetecía. No quería más visitas ni más conversaciones.

— ¿Eso va por mí también?

— Va por mi madre y Russell. Es un encanto, pero es su novio y no el mío.

— ¿El tuyo es el de esta mañana, no?

— ¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad? — se echó a reír—. Si quieres puedes encender la luz.

— Mejor abro las cortinas. ¿Te parece bien? — la seguí de reojo mientras rodeaba la cama—. Ya lo hago yo — dijo cuándo al girarse de nuevo hacia mí, me descubrió tratando de quitarme los auriculares de los oídos. Nuestras manos se rozaron al darle el iPod y la seguí otra vez con la mirada de vuelta al otro lado de la cama. — Te lo dejo aquí — añadió cuando alcanzó la mesilla.

— Gracias.

— ¡No te lo vas a creer! — exclamó de pronto.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y la encontré inclinada sobre las rosas oliendo su perfume.

— ¿El qué?

— Acabo de recibir un ramo enorme de estas preciosas rosas rojas — respondió acariciando un pétalo—. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿No te parece? — me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— Me alegro — murmuré, tratando de mantenerme lo más serena posible. Notaba que el corazón comenzaba a precipitarse y que me dejaría en evidencia en cualquier momento.

Apoyó la cadera contra mi colchón.

— Dime, ¿no te parece una casualidad? Le brillaban los ojos y seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

— No lo sé. Rosas hay muchas… y todas tienen espinas…

Su mirada me observó detenidamente.

— A mí me han encantado.

— Me alegro — volví a decir.

— Yo también, pero me alegraría más si supiera quién ha sido para poder darle las gracias y decirle que son preciosas.

— ¡Ah!, ¿pero que no lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

— La nota no venía firmada. Solo me deseaba «Feliz Navidad», con una letra muy bonita, por cierto.

Pensé en Kurt, tenía una letra preciosa hasta en los apuntes que cogíamos a toda prisa.

— Eso se le dice a un empleado o a algún cliente — repetí con exactitud las palabras de este.

— ¿Tú crees? — dudó unos instantes.

— Igual ha sido tu jefe — sugerí.

— Entonces lo hubiéramos recibido todas. Además, los regalos de Navidad nos los dieron la semana pasada.

Creí por un momento que había colado, pero me rebatió demasiado rápido el motivo por el que no podía ser un regalo de la clínica. Me estaba dejando sin argumentos y sabía que sabía que había sido yo.

— No lo sé. Será un anónimo entonces.

— O anónima — me corrigió rápidamente.

— Vamos, un admirador secreto, es lo que quiero decir.

— O admiradora — volvió a corregirme—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser un hombre? ¡Qué antigua eres…!

Sonreí al fin. Me había venido abajo desde que me hablara como lo había hecho.

— Porque tal vez es lo que prefieres — murmuré apartando la vista hacia la ventana.

Su mano se movió para cogerme la cara y con suavidad la giró hacia su lado.

— Tal vez no — me acarició la barbilla con el pulgar.

Sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina.

— Lo que tú prefieras.

— ¿Es que puedo elegir remitente?

— Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

— Qué pena — se lamentó—. Si no, habría tenido muy claro quién me hubiera gustado que fuera.

— ¿Quién? — no pude evitar querer saber.

— Me temo que eso es un secreto, al igual que lo es la identidad de mi misteriosa remitente — dijo deslizando los dedos por el comienzo de mi pelo.

Me eché a reír. El cielo se había oscurecido considerablemente desde que abriera las cortinas y ya apenas entraba luz en la habitación. El rostro de Rachel se iba desdibujando por momentos en la penumbra.

— Vuelves a reírte — murmuró, yo asentí ligeramente. Seguía acariciándome el pelo y mi cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado rápido a su tacto—. Me gusta cuando te ríes.

Estuve a punto de decirle lo mismo, pero en su lugar cerré los ojos y me concentré en el movimiento de sus dedos cosquilleando mi cabeza.

— ¿Me perdonas por lo de antes? — susurró.

— Claro, no te preocupes.

— Ha sonado horrible lo que te he dicho, y creo que ha dado lugar a que pensaras algo que te aseguro no pienso.

— No importa, de verdad. Está olvidado.

— Te hubiera matado cuando te he visto mirándote en el espejo. Os hubiera matado a los tres. Estaba tan enfadada contigo porque te hubieras visto así…

— Lo siento.

— ¿Te has asustado mucho?

— Un poco.

— Sé que…

— Parece gangrena — le interrumpí.

—Sé que tiene un color muy oscuro, pero te garantizo que no se parece en nada a la gangrena. Dentro de poco, empezará a remitir —me dijo cariñosamente al tiempo que deslizaba el dedo con suavidad acariciando el contorno de mi rostro.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla y me miró.

— Tengo que darte la pomada o… ¿prefieres que lo haga Mercedes?

— Como quieras.

— No, lo que tú prefieras.

— Vete a casa, ya llevas muchas horas aquí — respondí sin sentir lo que decía.

— Qué manera más elegante de decir que tienes ganas de perderme de vista…

— Ya sabes que eso no es verdad.

Enarcó la ceja izquierda por respuesta.

— Prefiero que me la des tú — admití. Ella sonrió satisfecha por mi confesión, yo la miré mientras se ponía los guantes de látex y se hacía del espeso ungüento —. En el fondo te gusta que te prefiera a ti — no tardé en comentar tras advertir su regocijo —. ¿No me digas que eres celosa? — Su sonrisa se transformó entonces en una carcajada—. No pasa nada, yo también lo soy.

— ¿Y de qué tienes tú celos? — preguntó.

— Hasta del aire que respiras.

Aprecié que se ruborizaba aunque continuara con la aplicación.

— Ven conmigo al Breadstix— susurré—, por favor — supliqué cuando no obtuve respuesta—. Me portaré bien, te lo prometo. Me mantendré a un metro de ti en todo momento.

— ¿Pero qué te ha dado ahora con el Breadstix?

— El Breadstix me da igual, solo quiero seguir viéndote cuando salga de aquí.

—Quinn… — suspiró.

Su bata abierta me rozó de nuevo los dedos y agarré el botón como lo había hecho antes. Se sonrió cuando lo hice. Volvió a mirarme mientras cerraba el tubo y desechaba los guantes de látex.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo se llama tu ex?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — terminó de abrocharme los botones de la chaqueta del pijama que me había traído en lugar del habitual camisón.

— Por saber si es chico o chica.

— ¿Acaso importa?, lo que más te guste.

— Me gustaría más que fuese una chica.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¿Por qué aumentarían mis posibilidades de tener algo contigo?

— Interesante argumento — arqueó las cejas—. Hora de que descanses.

La miré en silencio. Sin embargo, ella se acercó más a mí y deslizó suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

— En serio, muchas gracias por las rosas, son preciosas, me han encantado — dijo rozándome el perfil de la oreja.

El vello del cuerpo se me erizó cuando sus dedos descendieron hasta el lóbulo para atraparlo con una ligera presión.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que he sido yo?

— Porque esas rosas vienen de la persona más encantadora que he conocido en mi vida — me respondió acariciándome la mejilla.

La seguí con la mirada cuando se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— Quinn — me llamó.

— ¿Sí?

Se giró hacia mí cuando su mano alcanzó el picaporte.

— Feliz Navidad para ti también — dijo con ternura.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Me desperté muy pronto aquella mañana. El cielo seguía tan oscuro como lo estaba cuando Rachel salió de la habitación la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se apreciaba en él un atisbo de luz que me diera un indicio de que el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar. No sabía qué hora era. Lo único que sabía era que me moría de ganas por que dieran las ocho en el reloj para poder verla cruzar aquella puerta. Ese anhelo fue lo que me mantuvo en vilo sin permitirme que volviera a coger el sueño. Miré a la derecha en busca de mi madre y comprobé que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No podía quitarme a Rachel de la cabeza. El recuerdo de su rostro, su sonrisa y sus manos, no dejaban de latir en mi mente. Giré levemente la cabeza para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de la puerta. Y allí me quedé expectante, hasta que la luz del día fue iluminando la habitación, haciendo que mi madre se despertara. Cuando Rachel entró en la habitación lo hizo acompañada de Mercedes. Iba vestida completamente de blanco. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida con el uniforme de médico, incluyendo los graciosos zuecos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo antes de que ambas se detuvieran ante mi madre. La observé mientras formaban un corrillo. Afortunadamente, Rachel había quedado frente a mí, lo que me permitía admirarla sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Sus labios no tardaron en sonreír brevemente cuando se percató de mi insistente mirada.

— Rachel, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? — interrumpí impaciente por tener su compañía solo para mí.

Las tres me miraron a la vez, pero solo ella se encaminó hacia mí.

— Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Moví la mano escayolada para poder tocar la suya, que acababa de apoyar sobre el colchón. Clavó sus ojos en los míos cuando acaricié suavemente el dorso de su mano. Nadie podía vernos. Ella había quedado de espaldas a mi madre y Mercedes, que continuaban charlando en la entrada de la habitación.

— Tenía muchas ganas de verte — susurré dejando mi mano sobre la suya, pero esta vez sin acariciarla.

Advertí que su mirada se solidificaba y retiré mi mano por respuesta.

— Hoy te voy a quitar la sonda — habló otra vez—. ¿Has ido al baño?

— No voy a hacer nada en una cuñ en serio.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga un pañal?

— Ponme lo que quieras, pero no voy a hacer nada — persistí.

— Lo harás, créeme.

Mi madre nos comunicó que bajaba a la cafetería a desayunar cuando Mercedes se situó a los pies de la cama.

— Ahora misma vuelvo — anunció Rachel desapareciendo también junto a Mercedes tras la puerta.

Pensé que a su vuelta vendría acompañada de otra de las enfermeras que habitualmente le ayudaba en aquella tarea, sin embargo, en esta ocasión apareció ella sola con el carrito. La observé mientras me desabrochaba la chaqueta del pijama. En aquel momento, la cercanía de su cuerpo y sus manos deslizándose por el suave tejido a punto de descubrir mi anatomía me excitaron. Un escalofrío me recorrió de norte a sur y sentí el cálido tacto del pijama sobre mis pezones erectos. Me miró cuando me mordí el labio inferior al tratar de aplacar mis estimulados sentidos.

— ¿Te duele?

— No — respondí con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Cuando me abrió la chaqueta y fui consciente de la desnudez de mi cuerpo ante su presencia, la extraña y a la vez excitante situación se transformó en una placentera humedad entre mis piernas.

— Esto va mejor — la oí decir.

Forcé el cuello para poder mirarme y vi mi cuerpo desnudo. No me fijé en el hematoma sino en mi pecho coronado por unos pezones insistentemente erectos. El día anterior no había sido capaz de reconocerme, sin embargo, en ese instante era lo único que era capaz de distinguir.

— ¿Hoy no vienes con nadie para que te ayude? — no era que me importara estar a solas con ella, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero reconocía que la presencia de otra enfermera cuando tenía que lavarme, hacía que estuviera más relajada y mi cuerpo, desde luego, no reaccionaba del modo en que lo estaba haciendo.

— Si prefieres, aviso a alguien.

— No, no he dicho eso.

Levantó la vista para mirarme.

— No me apetece compañía, eso es todo.

— Si quieres hablar con William porque consideras que no te permito hacer tu trabajo y quieres dejarlo para volver a tu turno de ocho horas lo entenderé.

— No, no quiero. Me gusta cuidar de ti.

La miré detenidamente y un tanto incrédula por su afirmación. Volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me crees?

Me encogí de hombros. No sabía qué contestar.

— ¿Estás enfadada por lo de la cuña?

— No sé de dónde te has sacado que esté enfadada. No lo estoy. Y lo de la cuña ya es historia. Te voy a quitar la sonda para que puedas pasar tú sola al baño.

— ¿Y ese cambio tan radical a qué se debe?

— A nada. A mí tampoco me gustaría tener que usar una cuña, así que entiendo tu postura.

— ¿Antes me amenazas con ponerme pañales y ahora todo te parece bien?

— Lo de los pañales era una broma. Me hace gracia lo testaruda que eres.

Me miré el cuerpo una vez más cuando advertí que estaba analizando el hematoma.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, la verdad es que es un milagro que no se te haya roto ni una costilla. Eres increíblemente fuerte. ¿Haces mucho deporte?

— El que puedo, pero no es mucho.

— ¿Qué prácticas?

— Creo que no te va a gustar la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — me miró.

— Parkour.

— ¿Parkour? Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo… viniendo de ti no podría ser otra cosa.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Me encanta, pero es muy arriesgado. ¿Lo haces en la calle?

— A veces.

— O sea, sí — sonrió.

— También lo práctico en casa y en el gimnasio, porque a mi madre no le gusta que vaya por ahí saltando mobiliario urbano.

— Lógico — asintió—. ¿Sabes quién es Kitty Watte? — preguntó tras hacer una pausa.

— Sí, ha ganado varios premios locales de Parkour.

— Es prima de Mercedes.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

— Bueno…

— ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Sí o no? Es una chica muy guapa.

La miré molesta.

— Conozco a Kitty. La he visto muchas veces por mi zona practicando y aunque sea espectacular ver cómo salta y se desplaza, no es a ella a quien me gustaría conocer — me mantuvo la mirada y enseguida regresó a su cometido—. Si tan guapa te parece, queda tú con ella.

— Gracias, pero no es mi tipo — aclaró, echándose a reír.

— ¿Demasiado joven, quizá? — pregunté irónica.

La vi girarse hacia el carrito y ponerse los guantes de látex. Cuando se volvió hacia mí me enseñó la cuña que habitualmente utilizaba para aquella tarea con un simpático gesto dibujado en la cara. Sonreí a regañadientes y antes de que me dijera que levantara las caderas lo hice yo, para que pudiera colocarla debajo de mí.

— Gracias. Veo que te sabes el ritual. Voy a quitarte la sonda, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y miré de nuevo en dirección sur para ver cómo de ridículo yacía mi cuerpo en aquella situación. Vi que me había cerrado la chaqueta del pijama, pero sin abotonar, lo que me dejaba la piel del estómago en adelante a la vista. Empezaba a ponerme tensa con la maniobra y Regina se percató.

— Tranquila, Quinn— dijo apoyando su mano izquierda sobre mi cadera—.No te va a doler, solo es ligeramente molesto.

— Lo sé.

Me miró con sus ojos de color chocolate y sentí que me acariciaba suavemente la piel de la cadera.

— ¿Sabes?, Kitty va mucho por el Breadtix a ver a Mercedes.

— No es con ella con quien quiero ir allí, es contigo.

— Pensaba que conmigo el sitio te daba igual.

— Y es verdad. El sitio no me importa, yo solo quiero verte.

— Y yo solo necesito que separes más las piernas y que respires hondo — me pidió acariciándome de nuevo la cadera.

Sentí sus dedos sobre mi pubis deslizándose hacia abajo. Después, me separó cuidadosamente los labios e irrigó mis genitales con solución antiséptica. Conectó una jeringa y vació por completo el contenido del balón. A continuación, retiró la sonda tan despacio que apenas notaba cómo salía de mí.

— Ya está. ¿Te he hecho daño?

— No, muchas gracias.

— De nada, chica guapa — me guiñó un ojo sonriente—. Ahora vamos a tener que controlar la orina para asegurarnos de que está todo bien. Voy a necesitar que hagas pis en un tubo medidor. Es muy posible que durante unos días sien as ganas de hacerlo muy a menudo y luego no hagas tanto como crees — me advirtió—. Es absolutamente normal. Tú avísame siempre que lo necesites.

Me gustaba la idea de tener que avisarla cada vez que necesitara levantarme para ir al cuarto de baño. Algo me decía que las secuelas de haber llevado una sonda iban a durarme más de la cuenta.

Me liberó del suero y calmantes que colgaban del soporte y manipuló el mando a distancia que controlaba el sistema electrónico de la cama para disminuir la altura con respecto al suelo. Luego, elevó el cabecero hasta que quedé prácticamente incorporada.

— ¿Te duele?

— No — mentí.

Sentía la piel tirante y por primera vez era consciente del peso de mi propio pecho. Deseaba levantarme de aquella cama y sobre todo quería evitar una situación que cada día veía más inevitable. No me gustaba la idea de que los cuidados de Rachel incluyeran mis necesidades fisiológicas.

No iba a permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. Costara lo que costara.

Me ayudó a mover las piernas y colocarlas sobre el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor que nunca.

— Quédate ahí y no intentes levantarte por tu cuento, por favor. Voy a por una silla de ruedas.

Aunque hubiera querido, me sentía demasiado entumecida como para intentarlo. Me miré los pies y moví los dedos para acelerar el riego sanguíneo.

— Espero no tener que usarla — dije cuando apareció empujando la silla.

— ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Quieres que lo intentemos ahora o prefieres esperar?

— Intentémoslo.

Situó la silla de ruedas a un lado, lo suficientemente cerca por si la necesitábamos. Me deslicé lentamente hasta el borde de la cama para evitar un esfuerzo innecesario con la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Alcé la cabeza para mirarla cuando sus manos me sujetaron por encima de los codos.

— Es que no sé por dónde agarrarte para no hacerte daño y a la vez ayudarte.

— No te preocupes, no me haces daño — dije, y con las mismas me puse en pie en un solo movimiento.

Aún sentía sus manos sobre mis brazos cuando me encontré frente a ella. Nos habíamos quedado muy cerca y su proximidad me aceleró una vez más los latidos del corazón.

— ¡Qué alta eres! — exclamó con sorpresa.

— Y tú qué guapa eres.

— Lo digo en serio. Ya me parecía que eras alta pero no sé si tanto. Será que al cambiarme al perspectiva…

— Es posible. Yo también desde esta perspectiva te encuentro aún más guapa si cabe.

— Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que eso cambiara una vez te levantaras de la cama…

Bajé la vista tratando de camuflar la desilusión que me ocasionó aquel apunte, pero pronto advertí que quiso compensarme con el modo afectuoso con que rodeó mi cuerpo mientras me ayudaba a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando entramos me pareció el paraíso. Era muy grande y tan blanco como lo era la habitación. Había barras de sujeción por todas partes. Estaba encantada. Iba a poder cuidar de mí misma sin necesidad de mucha ayuda extra. Me paré ante el espejo que Kurt había descolgado el día anterior bajo mi petición.

— ¡Menuda pinta! — murmuré tras observarme unos segundos.

Después, busqué el reflejo de Rachel en el espejo, que se había quedado un par de pasos detrás de mí.

— ¡Qué boba eres! — sonrió—. Estás perfecta.

Avanzó hacia mí y se detuvo a mi lado, colocando las manos sobre el lavabo. Nuestros brazos se rozaban ligeramente y deseé que se acercara más.

— ¿Sabes?, te queda muy bien el pijama.

— Gracias. Es porque los pijamas son muchos más bonitos que los camisones, ¿no crees?

— Sí, pero en este caso es por la percha.

— ¿Me estás haciendo la pelota? — le golpeé suavemente con mi brazo.

— No, en absoluto.

— No te creo. Te estás riendo.

— Me río porque me haces gracia.

— Te ríes porque te he pillado. Como consideras que solo soy una cría, piensas que con cualquier piropo me vas a subir la moral, ¿no es verdad?

Me dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa por respuesta. No tardé en descubrir en el espejo la piel oscurecida por el hematoma entre la abertura del pijama, lo abrí para verme mejor.

— No te mires, Quinn— me sugirió en voz baja.

— No te preocupes, ya he superado el shock de ayer — le guiñé un ojo.

Eché una ojeada rápida a mis pechos, que tenían una apariencia nada recomendable, y la volví a buscar en el espejo. Encontré a Rachel con la mirada posada en el mismo lugar que yo misma acababa de abandonar y me sentí ridícula por el aspecto magullado de mi cuerpo. Cerré el pijama con un gesto abrupto que me dolió.

Me acarició el brazo.

— Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

Giré el tacón de la escayola para poder quedar frente a ella.

— Necesito ir al baño.

Efectivamente, la consecuencia de haber llevado la sonda empezaba a hacerse notar.

— ¿Crees que podrás sostenerlo tú sola? — me preguntó señalando el tubo donde me había pedido que orinara a partir de ese momento.

Asentí aunque no lo tuviera nada claro. No sabía si iba a ser tarea fácil con las dos manos escayoladas, pero desde luego que no me había levantado de la cama para que tuviera que ser ella la que sujetara por mí aquel recipiente.

— Si veo que no puedo esperaré a que suba mi madre.

— Supongo que yo no te puedo ayudar, ¿verdad?

— No, muchas gracias.

— Estoy aquí para eso.

— No, para eso no.

— En realidad, sí. Estoy justo para eso — me replicó.

— Conmigo no, Rachel — suspiré—. No quiero discutir más sobre ese tema, por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Desperté melancólica a pesar de ser el último día del año. No había conseguido dormir profundamente. Me había estado despertando continuamente a lo largo de la noche. Mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar momentos vividos con Rachel, detalles triviales y otros que no lo eran tanto. Perduraba en mi cabeza, especialmente, el instante en que la había visto a través del espejo del baño, contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo cuando me deshice de la chaqueta del pijama. No podía quitarme aquella mirada de la cabeza. Había sido fugaz, pero maravillosamente intensa al mismo tiempo. Su breve y penetrante mirada me había abrasado la piel dejándome el corazón en llamas. No conseguía describir con palabras la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos mientras me observaban. Sin embargo, sí que me atrevía a asegurar por presuntuoso que pudiera sonar, que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Y a mí me gustó que le gustara. Me gustó en exceso el deseo que contenía aquella mirada posada sobre mi piel desnuda. Me había despedido de Rachel a las ocho de la tarde del día anterior y no volvería a verla hasta las ocho de esa tarde. Era la primera vez que tenía que esperar un día completo para poder estar cerca de ella. Por otro lado, me hacía especial ilusión que le hubiera cambiado el turno a Mercedes aquella noche. Iba a pasar la Noche Vieja con Rachel. Cambiar de año al lado de la persona que más me importaba era una de las situaciones más ansiadas que había vivido hasta el momento. Cuando dieron las ocho en el reloj, apareció Mercedes con su melena oscura y su habitual simpatía. Le devolví la sonrisa. Sin embargo, nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que podría llegar a echar de menos a Rachel hasta aquel preciso instante, aquel en el que otra persona ocupaba su lugar. El hecho d encontrar a Mercedes en el horario al que me tenía acostumbrada Rachel no ayudó en absoluto. El día anterior mi madre le había pedido permiso para traer una cena especial para aquella noche. De hecho, la había invitado a que se uniera a nosotros, aunque ella denegara amablemente la invitación alegando que cenaría con el resto de sus compañeros del turno de noche.

Aquella mañana fue Mercedes quien me ayudó a ducharme, como lo hizo Rachel los dos días anteriores. Aunque había logrado evitar a mi enemiga la cuña, no había conseguido una total privacidad en el baño. Aun así, empezaba a acostumbrarme a la desnudez de mi cuerpo frente a los demás. Ya casi no le daba importancia. Entre las curas y los baños, a veces pensaba que me pasaba más tiempo descubierta que cubierta. Sentada en la cama devoré los periódicos que Rachel me había estado trayendo junto con alguna otra revista que mi madre tenía por allí. Leía demasiado rápido para lo lento que pasaba el tiempo en aquel día sin ella. Era curioso, cuando Regina estaba allí, el tiempo volaba y siempre me parecía que las ocho de la tarde llegaban demasiado pronto, nunca estaba preparada para dejarla marchar. A primera hora de la tarde recibí una visita sorpresa. Santana y Kurt vinieron para desearnos un feliz año a todos. Apenas pudimos hablar de nuestras cosas, ya que mi madre y Russell continuaron apalancados en el sofá viendo no sé qué en la televisión. Hablamos entre gestos y frases impersonales, y antes de que se fueran a ir quise darles las gracias por haberse encargado de las rosas.

— Os debo pasta — confirmé.

Vi que Santana señalaba a Kurt.

— Sí, bastante pasta por cierto — se rio este.

Miré la hora en mi iPod cuando se marcharon y descubrí que aún faltaban un par de horas para que Rachel cruzara aquella puerta. Traté de darle un respiro a mi propia cabeza y decidí unirme a mi madre y Russell, que parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien con lo que estaban viendo. Era el típico programa cómico de Noche Vieja, donde uno de los mejores imitadores del país había preparado una serie de sketches imitando al presidente del gobierno y a la consabida oposición. Francamente, le imitaba muy bien, y alguno de los diálogos era realmente ingenioso. No tardamos mucho en reírnos los tres a carcajadas. Pero ni las risas conseguían apartar mi mente de Rachel y del tiempo que aún faltaba para verla. Se me aceleró el pulso cuando al fin escuché su característico repiqueteo en la puerta y apareció radiante frente a nosotros. No tenía ni idea de lo que había deseado oír, durante todo el día, aquel inconfundible modo de llamar.

— Buenas tardes — saludó.

— Hola, Rachel — exclamaron al unísono mi madre y Russell entre risas.

— Hola — sonreí en respuesta al cariñoso guiño de ojo que me brindó de camino hacia la cama.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy? — me susurró para no interrumpir el programa.

— Mejor, ¿y tú?

Desvió la vista a la televisión cuando mi madre le anunció que estaba a punto de terminar, y enseguida se rio con una tontería de conversación que estaba manteniendo el imitado presidente por teléfono. Me recosté más cómodamente en la cama y aproveché para contemplarla con más detenimiento mientras ellos seguían pendientes del especial. Desde mi nueva posición apenas podía verle la cara. Me detuve a admirar su pelo negro, que caía sobre una camisa roja con rallas blancas, detalles en azul y cuero en los puños. Su melena ligeramente ondulada le cubría los omoplatos y su cercanía hacía que cada vez me costara más no perder el control. Deseaba tocarle el pelo y acariciar aquella espalda que se dibujaba perfecta bajo la camisa, pero me limité a seguir mirándola ensimismada. Podría haberme pasado una vida entera solo mirándola.

— ¿A ti no te hace gracia? — me sobresalté cuando caí en que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, que sus ojos me miraban.

Asentí tratando de regresar a toda prisa de la galaxia a años luz a la que había viajado fascinada por su belleza. Comprendí que se había dado cuenta de mi embobamiento en el instante en que se sonrió, antes de volver a centrarse en la pantalla de televisión. Me alegré cuando el programa llegó a su fin y apagaron la tele. Aunque estaba encantada con la proximidad de Rachel, la presencia de mi madre y su novio empezaba a incomodarme.

— Mamá, ¿por qué no os vais a tomar algo?

El rostro de Russell se iluminó con mi sugerencia. El pobre pasaba demasiadas horas en aquella habitación. Rachel continuaba de pie junto a mi cama cuando ambos cerraron la puerta y por fin nos dejaron a solas.

— ¿Qué? — me reí cuando sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

— Desde luego que lo tuyo no es la sutileza — respondió sin moverse de su sitio, como si estuviera anclada al suelo.

— ¿No has visto la cara de Russell?, lo estaba deseando. Tiene que estar harto de pasar todo el día aquí metido. No soy su hija. Mi madre también tiene que estar agotada, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

— Eres de lo que no hay — exclamó metiéndose las dos manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

— Estás muy guapa — dije después de observarla unos instantes—. De rojo en Noche Vieja… ¿eres supersticiosa?

— No especialmente. ¿Por qué? ¿Te parecería mal? — musitó burlona

— Siento decepcionarte, pero no hay nada de ti que me pudiera parecer mal.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué has hecho hoy? — pregunté al tiempo que me rascaba la ceja.

— No mucho, dormir y hablar por teléfono. ¿Y tú?

— Echarte de menos.

— Quinn…

— Era broma — me burlé—. Me he leído todos los periódicos que me trajiste y también las revistas de mi madre, todo eso para tratar de no pensar en ti — añadí tras una pausa, llevándome una vez más la mano a la ceja.

— Quinn por favor… — volvió a suspirar—. Y deja de rascarte la ceja, te vas a hacer daño. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te pica mucho?

— Hoy sí, me lleva picando todo el día.

— Déjame ver — dijo acercándose a mí agarrándome de la barbilla para levantarme la cara.

— Qué bien hueles siempre — murmuré cuando su rostro estuvo frente al mío.

Sonrió levemente y continuó mirándome la cicatriz.

— Está todo bien, es porque está cicatrizando. Dentro de muy poco te quitaré los puntos.

La miré aprovechando que se encontraba muy cerca. Sus ojos color marrones, que seguían inspeccionando mi ceja, desprendían de vez en cuando destellos verdes bajo la luz de la lámpara. No me cansaba nunca de admirar su belleza. Para mí era como estar contemplando una escultura de Miguel Ángel. Siempre descubría algo nuevo en ella, algo en lo que no había reparado en otras ocasiones debido a la falta de luz o de proximidad, algo que me arrastraba a un abismo de sentimientos en el que no podía pensar y solo me permitía sentir. Bajé la vista por su recta nariz y me detuve en sus labios y en esa cicatriz. Estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, casi imperceptiblemente. Los tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir con claridad las finísimas líneas que los adornaban. El deseo de besar aquellos labios actuó por mí y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo me acerqué más para besarlos. Justo antes de alcanzarlos, ella detuvo mi recorrido con un elegante movimiento de cabeza y frenó mi trayectoria, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

— Quinn, no — susurró suavemente.

Quedamos tan cerca que sentí su aliento sobre mi piel cuando habló.

— Lo siento — dije entrecortadamente. Percibir su aliento sobre mí me había desbocado el corazón.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años tengo? — susurró otra vez sin cambiar de posición.

Volví a sentir su aliento una vez más y me ardió la piel.

— No me importa.

— Pero a mí sí — en esta ocasión se separó, perdiendo el contacto con su frente—, podría ser tu madre.

— Pero no lo eres.

Me cogió de nuevo de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla.

— Pero podría serlo — dijo clavando su mirada en la mía—. ¿No quieres saber qué edad tengo?

Negué con la cabeza.

— No me importa.

— Treinta y nueve.

— Me da igual. Además, no los aparentas.

— Ni siquiera te has sorprendido — exclamó.

— Pensaba que tenías treinta o treinta y dos, pero te repito que no es algo que me importe en absoluto.

— Pues debería — replicó—. Deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad — añadió, retirando la mano de mi barbilla.

— Las de mi edad no me gustan, y Kitty tampoco. Además, ella no es que sea de mi edad, es más mayor.

— Pero la diferencia con ella es mínima si la comparamos, ¿no te parece? —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

— Dejemos el tema — murmuré.

Se giró y me miró antes de abandonar la habitación.

— Me parece bien. Voy a traerte aloe vera a ver si te alivia el picor.

Miré en dirección a la puerta cuando oí que tocaban y Rachel entró con un dispensador y unos guantes de látex en la mano. Caminó hacia mí con sus vaqueros y camisa roja. Era tan atractiva… Permanecí inmóvil esta vez, para que no pensara que iba a intentar algo, dado que volvíamos a estar exactamente en la misma posición que cuando tuve la brillante idea de intentar besarla. Me deslizó los dedos por la melena evitando mancharme el pelo y se dispuso a aplicarme el gel verde sobre la ceja.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? — pregunté al ver que no hablaba desde que había vuelto.

— No — me miró—. Que una chica de dieciséis años tan guapa como tú me quiera besar me halaga. ¿A cuántas cuarentonas crees que les pasa algo parecido?

— A muchas.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Desde luego. Y no utilices el término «cuarentona», no me gusta.

Me sonrió. Después, recogió los bártulos dejándome sola y pensativa en la habitación. Lo cierto era que entre ella y yo existía algo que había rebasado sutilmente la frontera entre médico y paciente. No tenía dudas de lo que ella significaba para mí, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de lo que yo pudiera significar para Rachel. No sé si solo se preocupaba por mí, y por el estado en que me encontraba, o si algo dentro de ella había cambiado respecto a mí desde que ingresara por urgencias aquella mañana de sábado y compartiéramos todas esas horas juntas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera naciendo en su interior, me constaba también, que era en contra de su propia voluntad. Sus recientes y constantes alusiones a nuestra evidente diferencia de edad le preocupaban en exceso y a mí en defecto. No obstante, era capaz de comprender que si fuera ella la que estuviera yaciendo en la cama y yo la doctora encargada de sus cuidados, también me hallaría perdida entre los límites de lo que pudiera considerar correcto y lo que no lo era. O como ella misma lo había calificado en una ocasión, lo que era apropiado y lo que no. En cierto modo, algo dentro de mí podría haberle concedido la razón, pero no quería hacerlo. Me negaba a admitir que un puñado de años pudiera hacer naufragar mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad, como lo hace la ira del mar con un barco surcando sus aguas.

No volví a verla durante lo que quedaba de tarde, tampoco durante la suculenta cena que había encargado mi madre para recibir el nuevo año. Pasaban unos pocos minutos de las doce cuando pensé que igual no volvería a verla hasta el día siguiente. Aunque m había dicho que no estaba enfadada conmigo, yo no tenía la misma sensación. Ya nos habíamos besado y abrazado los tres para desearnos lo mejor en el año que estrenábamos, y ella, Rachel, la única persona que podría garantizar mi felicidad durante los próximos doce meses, no aparecía.

Estuve pendiente del reloj y vi con tristeza como los minutos pasaban sin noticias de ella. A las doce y media en punto, mi deseo de verla una vez más se hizo realidad. Llevaba puesta la bata blanca sobre su camisa roja y en su cara se dibujaba esa sonrisa perfecta que tanto me gustaba.

Mi madre se levantó de un salto y se besaron, felicitándose el año mutuamente. Luego le tocó el turno a Russell. Me incorporé en la cama tan rápido como pude. En cuanto Rachel me vio caminó apresuradamente hacia mí.

— No, no te levantes — susurró con una sonrisa—. ¡Feliz Año, Quinn! — sus ojos me miraron profundamente, asegurándose de que comprendía que de verdad sentía lo que decía.

— Igualmente — le devolví la misma mirada cargada de sentimiento.

Alzó la mano y la posó sobre el lateral de mi cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido me acercó a ella y me besó inesperadamente cariñosa en la mejilla.

Era la primera vez que me daba un beso y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al sentir la intensidad de sus labios sobre mi piel. Cuando le devolví su cariñoso beso su mano se tensó, reteniéndome contra su suave mejilla durante un instante. Sin embargo, ese instante se grabó en mí para siempre.

— No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Quinn tiene que dormir — anunció a mi madre y su novio.

Su mano había abandonado mi pelo y ahora reposaba junto a mí sobre el colchón. Recogieron los restos de comida, guardándolos en las mismas bolsas en las que habían llegado allí. Cuando terminaron, Russell rodeó mi cama y me despedí de él con un beso antes de que mi madre le acompañara hasta su coche.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? — dijo Rachel cuando ambos salieron de la habitación.

— Sí — asentí.

Seguía estando a mi lado y no se había movido desde entonces. Su mano continuaba junto a mí, aunque no me tocara.

— ¿A tu padre le ves mucho?

— No, no le veo nada. Ni siquiera le conozco.

— Vaya, lo siento — me miró a los ojos pensativa.

— No pasa nada — dije quitándole importancia—. ¿Qué tal tu cena?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Bien — no sonó muy convencida.

— Menuda gracia trabajar en Noche Vieja, ¿verdad?

— No creas, esta vez no me ha importado. Para ti sí que es una gracia tener que pasarla aquí.

— Que va, es la mejor Noche Vieja que he pasado — confirmé fundiéndome en sus ojos.

Sonrió rehuyendo mi penetrante mirada.

— Es muy tarde, tienes que dormir, y aún tengo que darte la pomada.

— Tengo que lavarme los dientes primero.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me dio soporte mientras caminábamos juntas hasta el cuarto de baño. Dejé que me ayudara cuando mi empeño por ser lo más autosuficientemente posible empezó a pasarme factura y no pude mantener mi brazo alzado el tiempo suficiente para cepillarme bien los dientes.

— Gracias — le agradecí cuando cogió mi cepillo.

— De nada — respondió con dulzura —. El otro día me fijé en que eras zurda.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Los zurdos sois más inteligentes.

— Eso no está demostrado. También dicen que morimos una media de nueve años antes que los diestros.

— ¡Por Dios!, eso sí que no está demostrado. De todos modos, ese jamás será tu caso.

— No importa. En realidad eso me convierte en alguien nueve años mayor. Así que ahora mismo tengo veinticinco, ¿lo verías mejor así?

Se echó a reír como respuesta.

De vuelta en la habitación me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama. Se había puesto los guantes de látex y comenzaba con la cura cuando habló.

— He estado pensando durante la cena que me gustaría verte hacer Parkour. Cuando estés recuperada del todo, claro, y en el gimnasio, nada de en la calle.

La miré sorprendida pero feliz.

— ¿Has visto a Kitty alguna vez?

— Sí, he acompañado a Mercedes a un par de competiciones.

— Entonces olvídalo, yo no soy ni la mitad de buena que ella.

— Eso no me importa.

— Kitty es de lo mejor que puedas ver por aquí. Lo mío es puro hobby.

— Pero yo te quiero ver a ti.

— De acuerdo, pero solo si tú lo haces conmigo.

— Qué más quisiera yo… Ya soy muy mayor para eso.

Deslicé mi mano y la cogí por el codo.

— Tú no eres mayor. Además, hay un par de movimientos básicos que no son difíciles de aprender. Solo hay que practicar.

— ¿Cuáles?

— El pasa-vallas y el del gato.

— ¿Tú quieres que me parta la crisma o qué?

Me reí con ella.

— El pasa-vallas sí que puedes conseguirlo, te lo aseguro — la observé unos instantes mientras se reía. Me pregunté en ese momento qué iba a ser de mí sin ella, todo había cambiado tanto en mi vida desde que la conociera. Levanté la mano y le acaricié la cara muy despacio—. Si no quieres no tienes por qué intentar nada.

Mi repentino gesto hizo que interrumpiera su labor para mirarme. Después acaricié su pelo bajo su inquieta mirada.

— Si crees que puedo, lo intento — habló con la voz ronca y bajó la vista.

— Pensaba que esta noche no te iba a volver a ver — pasé nuevamente mis dedos por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? — me miró otra vez.

— Porque tardabas mucho en volver después de las doce.

— Quería dejaros más tiempo por ser Noche Vieja.

— El único tiempo que me importa es el que paso contigo — regresé a su pelo.

— Por favor… Quinn.

— Ya sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es verdad. No soporto estar sin verte. Cuando no estás aquí porque no es tu turno lo llevo mal, pero cuando sé que estás al otro lado del pasillo y sigo sin verte me pongo fatal. Esta noche he estado a punto de tirar la puerta abajo.

— Quinn… yo no puedo trabajar así. ¿No te das cuenta? — volví a acariciar su piel antes de reposar el brazo en el colchón. Ni siquiera deseaba disculparme esta vez. No consideraba que tuviera que pedir disculpas por decir lo que sentía. Sus ojos achocolatados me miraron y regresó a mi tórax con premura. Cuando apretó el tubo descubrí que le temblaban levemente las manos. Exhaló aire al ver que me había dado cuenta y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Deslicé los dedos entre su cabello, a la altura de la frente—. No podemos seguir así —murmuró. Me mantuve en silencio y seguí cosquilleando su cabeza—. ¿Tú me escuchas cuando te hablo? — me preguntó suavemente al tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarme. Esbocé una frágil sonrisa ignorando su pregunta y abrí la mano para cogerle el rostro.

— ¿Mañana a qué hora vienes? — pregunté en su lugar.

— Mañana no vengo.

Algo se me quebró por dentro, pero continué acariciándole la cara.

— ¿Y el sábado tampoco?

— El sábado sí — sonrió vencida por mi insistencia, por primera vez desde que le acariciaba mientras hablábamos —. Vendré a las ocho, como siempre.

— Te voy a echar mucho de menos mañana.

No me miró y terminó de cubrir mi tórax con una gasa. Se quitó los guantes dándoles la vuelta y los dejó a un lado de la cama. Deslicé una vez más mi mano por un lateral de su rostro y para mi sorpresa se apoyó durante un instante sobre ella. Otro instante fugaz, ya que al momento me rodeó la escayola y retiró mi mano de su cara.

— En serio, no podemos seguir así.

Me desperté con náuseas y un dolor de tripa que hacía que me retorciera bajo las sábanas. En seguida noté la espesa humedad entre mis piernas. Avisé a mi madre que tuvo la genial idea de tocar el timbre de emergencia a pesar de mis negativas. Nunca había visto a Rachel aparecer con tanta rapidez en la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Me puedes dar algo para el dolor, por favor? Me ha venido la regla — dije tratando de levantarme de la cama.

Caminó rápidamente hacia mí.

— Por supuesto, ahora mismo. ¿Dónde vas?

— Al baño.

— Vuélvete a acostar — me pidió posando la mano en mi hombro.

— Me he manchado — volví a encogerme por el dolor.

— No te preocupes por eso — dijo retirándome el pelo de la cara.

Observé, sin cambiar de posición, cómo se hacía de una ampolla y una jeringuilla y otros utensilios del armario que colgaba en la pared.

— Túmbate otra vez, por favor.

Iba a hacerle caso en esta ocasión, pero al separar las piernas para volver a acostarme me fijé en la mancha oscura que había en mi entrepierna. Miré la sábana y descubrí que también la había manchado.

— Lo siento, lo he puesto todo perdido.

Bajó la vista siguiendo mi mirada.

— No pasa nada, Quinn — sonrió—. Primero vamos a quitarte el dolor, después hacemos todo lo demás.

Asentí y dejé que me inyectara la ampolla.

— Esto es lo más rápido que hay. ¿Te duele mucho, verdad?

— Un poco.

— Con lo que tú aguantas el dolor, me temo que es más que un poco. ¿Siempre te duele tanto?

— Sí, siempre — hablamos a la vez mi madre y yo.

— Y en ocasiones ha llegado a vomitar — continuó informando mi madre a mi pesar.

— ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar ahora? — la palma de su mano me cubrió la frente.

— Apenas. Se me ha adelantado, no tendría que haberme venido hoy.

— ¿Cuándo te tocaba? — preguntó, y su mano se deslizó por debajo de la cinturilla de mi pantalón de pijama.

Tenía la mano caliente y no pude ignorar su tacto directamente sobre mi piel.

— El día nueve.

— ¿Cada cuánto reglas? — su mano se movió despacio palpándome la tripa.

— Cada veinticuatro días.

— ¿Es la primera vez que tienes un desarreglo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Es normal? — preguntó mi madre.

— Sí, tranquila — miró a mi madre y sentí su mano masajeando suavemente mis ovarios—. Me hubiera inclinado a pensar que probablemente tendrías un retraso o incluso que no la tuvieras este mes, pero aun así es absolutamente normal — añadió dirigiéndose a mí en esta ocasión.

El calmante comenzaba a hacer efecto, y aunque el dolor era agudo se había vuelto más intermitente. A pesar de los pinchazos que aún sentía, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su mano desplazándose sobre mi piel. Exactamente en el espacio de piel que limitaba con el comienzo del pubis. El calor de su mano iba aliviando mi dolor y avivando mi corazón.

No conseguía entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel. Horas antes había desaparecido de la habitación con una frase tajante acerca de mi actitud hacia ella. Sin embargo, en aquel momento volvía a estar cariñosa conmigo y no dudaba en hacer todo lo que estuviera en ella por evitar mi malestar. No es que no quisiera aquellas atenciones, pero no las comprendía. Me pregunté si Mercedes hubiera actuado exactamente igual que ella si aquel accidente me hubiera ocurrido durante su turno. Un no es lo que hallé por respuesta.

— ¿A qué edad te vino la regla? — su pregunta hizo que dejara de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

— A los once.

Su mirada se dulcificó y volvió a acariciar con una ligera presión mi tripa.

— Demasiado joven — suspiró.

La miré y sonreí con su exhalación.

— Ya apenas me duele, muchas gracias.

— Me alegro.

No deseaba dejar de sentir su mano desnuda sin el habitual guante de látex sobre mí, pero empezaba a notar una excesiva humedad entre mis piernas. — Necesito ir al baño — dije cuando vi a mi madre entrar en él.

— ¿A qué?

— A cambiarme. Estoy empapada, estoy manchándolo todo.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

— No, tú no — susurré.

— ¿Por qué no? — susurró también.

— Porque no quiero que tú tengas que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dejas cuidar de ti?

Bajé la mano y la coloqué sobre la suya, que aún seguía dándome calor.

— Siempre te dejo, pero esto no.

— ¿Y si te digo que quiero hacerlo?

— Regina, por favor — rogué.

— Solo es la regla, Quinn. Yo también la tengo.

Su apunte me hizo reír.

— ¿Cómo es que eres tan vergonzosa para unas cosas y tan poco para otras?

Capté su directa sobre la marcha.

— No es lo mismo.

— Son casi las cinco de la mañana, es Año Nuevo y no quiero discutir más sobre este tema.

— Yo tampoco quiero discutir, por eso lo mejor es que dejes que me levante, si necesito ayuda se la pediré a mi madre.

Volvió a acariciarme la tripa bajo mi mano, que aún seguía sobre la suya.

— Creo que no me has entendido, lo voy a hacer yo.

— Rachel, no.

— Si quieres te lo digo de otra manera para que me entiendas mejor. Aquí mando yo y se hace lo que yo diga.

— Pídeme otra cosa. Hasta que te deje en paz de una vez, pero esto no por favor —supliqué.

— Cuando quiera eso lo haré, mientras tanto solo quiero que me dejes cuidar de ti.

Me incorporé en la cama. No estaba segura de haber comprendido lo que me acababa de decir. No parecía estar tan molesta entonces con mi actitud hacia ella. Desde luego, reconocía que yo había cruzado el límite en incontables ocasiones. Lo había estado cruzando sin ningún tipo de pudor desde el día que me ingresaron. Incluso había intentado besarla unas horas antes, y sin embargo, ni una sola vez se enfadó realmente conmigo. No sé si era porque en el fondo sentía que lo tenía todo controlado. Sabía que yo no suponía ningún peligro y siempre que recibía una negativa recapacitaba y volvía a comportarme. Seguramente le resultaba más cómodo de ese modo que haberse enfrentado a mí seriamente. Después de todo, yo era una paciente que le habían asignado de una manera temporal ante un contratiempo. Por primera vez me vi como lo que realmente era, parte de su trabajo. Lo había estado ignorando porque yo me había enamorado. Pero, ¿y ella? Con treinta y nueve años ya se habría enamorado varias veces en su vida y no iba a ser yo, una chica de dieciséis, la que volviera a despertar ese sentimiento. Se me encogió el corazón del dolor que me provocaron mis propios razonamientos.

—Quinn— sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla—, ¿en qué estás pensando? — sonó sorprendida.

Se me habían empañado los ojos y retiré la vista para que no me viera.

— En nada.

Se acercó más a mí.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que me guste cuidar de ti? — me susurró al oído.

Apoyé instintivamente mi cabeza contra la suya mientras me hablaba y volví a respirar su perfume.

— No lo sé — murmuré.

Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y antes de alejarse sentí sus labios besándome la otra mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola! no acostumbro a poner N/A pero esto es muuyyy importante, lamento decirles que no podre actualizar hasta el 10 o 12 ya que tengo que entregar trabajos, hacer examenes, proyectos, ensayos, experimentos y pues que les digo? boy algo atrasada en la escuela haci que no podre actualizar por eso este cap es muy largo el mas largo hasta ahora para compensar mi ausencia estas semanas.**_

_**Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten la lectura n.n**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron con demasiada normalidad, para sorpresa de Rachel. En repetidas ocasiones me había preguntado si estaba bien, y aunque no lo estaba siempre afirmaba que sí. Me había propuesto dejar de revelar mis sentimientos, a pesar de que mi corazón se desbocara cada vez que aparecía frente a mí y mi cabeza no dejara de pensar en ella, cada noche, en el turno de Aurora. Tan solo una vez no pude evitar decirle que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Ese extraño distanciamiento que yo misma me había impuesto me estaba deprimiendo. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir cuando saliera de allí y ya no pudiera verla todos los días. A mediados de enero mi madre regresó a su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Solía marcharse por las mañanas y regresaba para la hora de comer. Entonces fue cuando Rachel comenzó a visitarme. No estaba segura de sí lo hacía porque mi madre se lo había pedido o porque ella quería hacerlo. Jamás se lo pregunté. Temía que la respuesta tuviera que ver más con mi madre que con su propia voluntad. Nunca más volví a cruzar la línea manifestándole lo que sentía por ella o incomodándola con mis halagos. A veces, me sorprendía contemplándola desde el silencio, pero tan pronto como me descubría apartaba mi vista y regresaba a mi lectura. La noche antes de que me dieran el alta mi madre y Russell invitaron a Rachel y a Mercedes, ante mi estupefacción, a comer en casa como agradecimiento por sus maravillosos cuidados. Pensé que me iba a morir de vergüenza cuando ella se adelantó a Mercedes y declinó en nombre de las dos la invitación. No quería que pensara que había sido idea mía. Por una vez no conocía, ni siquiera sospechaba, las intenciones de mi madre.

La mañana del lunes 1 de febrero me sentía más triste que nunca. El doctor Schue había aparecido a primera hora de la mañana, con todos los informes en orden para entregar a mi madre. También nos proporcionó varios tubos de la pomada, que debía seguir aplicándome hasta la total desaparición del hematoma. El color negro había comenzado a disiparse, pero aún mantenía diversas tonalidades de morado en el tórax. Le acompañamos hasta su despacho, que se encontraba un par de plantas más abajo. Allí me retiró la escayola de la mano derecha. Todavía tenía que llevar cuatro semanas más la de la izquierda y ocho más la de la pierna. En mi camino hacia su despacho busqué a Rachel, pero no la vi. Y tampoco lo hice en el camino de vuelta a la habitación. Me senté en el sofá mientras mi madre terminaba de recoger todas nuestras pertenencias. Después de treinta y siete días viviendo en aquella habitación, habíamos conseguido acumular bastantes cosas, especialmente mi madre. Eché un último vistazo a la habitación y después miré hacia la izquierda, para observar detenidamente la cama donde había yacido tantas horas. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. En aquella cama articulada había comenzado todo. Todo lo que me había hecho feliz y, en otras ocasiones, como en aquel mismo momento, infeliz. Me sobresalté al percatarme de una figura bajo el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Te he asustado? — preguntó Rachel con su atrayente sonrisa y su impecable uniforme blanco.

— No — agaché la cabeza para que no me viera la mirada humedecida.

Pensaba que no estaba en el hospital. Eran casi las doce de la mañana y no la había visto aún. La noche anterior sí nos despedimos de Mercedes, dando por hecho que en mi último día los turnos se mantendrían como de costumbre. Sin embargo, aquella mañana solo el doctor Schue hizo acto de presencia y a pesar de la ausencia de Rachel, desde que me despertara, no quise preguntar por ella.

— Te han quitado la escayola. ¿Qué tal lo tienes?

— Bien — respondí mostrándole la mano mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de que no resbalara ninguna lágrima—. La siento muy ligera.

Caminó hacia mí y saludó a mi madre, que aún seguía liada con los armarios. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me cogió la mano. La examinó durante unos instantes y me rodeó el pulgar suavemente con un leve masaje.

— ¿Puedes moverlo bien? ¿Te duele?

— No, está perfecto, mira — dije abriendo y cerrando la mano al tiempo que mi madre me avisaba que bajaba a guardar cosas en el coche.

— Parece que sí. ¿Y tú qué tal estás? — su mirada recorrió mi rostro, ligeramente congestionado.

— Bien, esta — levanté el brazo izquierdo— aún tengo que llevarla cuatro semanas más y la de la pierna ocho.

— Lo sé — sus labios sonrieron brevemente—. ¿Pero tú qué tal estás?

— Bien — me encogí de hombros.

Se puso en pie otra vez y acto seguido se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Se había situado tan cerca que casi nos rozábamos.

— ¿Estás contenta de irte por fin a casa? — me miró.

— Sí — afirmé, aunque mi voz me traicionara y sonara tan entristecida como me sentía.

— A mí no me lo parece.

Bajé la vista al suelo, pero no tardé en bromear.

— Aunque solo sea por recuperar la intimidad en el cuarto de baño, me compensa —dije y levanté la vista para mirarla.

Sin embargo, Rachel no sonrió. Al parecer mi comentario no le había hecho gracia.

— Lo de la comida fue idea de mi madre, no mía — hablé de nuevo.

Me estudió tan intensamente que me hizo apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

— Tampoco hubiera pasado nada porque hubiese sido tuya — apuntó en voz baja.

— Solo pretendía que lo supieras, eso es todo. No quería que pensaras que había utilizado a mi madre de excusa para poder verte otra vez.

— Tranquila — suspiró recostándose en el sofá—. No lo había pensado.

— Creía que no estabas, que te habías tomado el día libre.

— Te lo hubiera dicho ayer, Quinn. Yo también pensaba que iba a estar contigo hasta que te fueras, pero según he entrado por la puerta Shue me ha mandado a la UCI. Me he escapado un momento para venir a verte. Quería despedirme de ti.

— Gracias. ¿Querías asegurarte de que me iba de una vez de aquí? — me reí y esta vez sí la miré.

Me impactó su mirada observándome tan de cerca. Sobre todo porque continuaba sin sonreír.

— No, quería despedirme de mi paciente favorita.

— No te creo, pero gracias — dije tímidamente.

— Pues lo eres — me pasó la yema del pulgar suavemente por la ojera, secando la leve humedad que mis ojos no habían logrado retener—. Así que imagínate cómo han sido el resto… —Me reí otra vez.

— ¿Has vuelto a tu turno de siempre?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Me alegro por ti, pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver — le confesé tras hacer una pausa.

Me mantuvo la mirada pensativa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

— Estudiar, supongo.

— A mí me apetece ver el mar — dijo de pronto—. ¿Me acompañarías? Tráete los libros, conozco un sitio tranquilo donde puedes estudiar.

Me brillaron los ojos y se me iluminó la cara de alegría.

— Claro que te acompaño, pero sin libros.

— No, tráetelos, en serio. Así no me siento mal por interrumpir tus estudios.

Sonreí como una niña. Me sentía feliz.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Te viene bien sobre las cuatro y cuarto?, ¿y veinte? Hoy no salgo hasta las cuatro.

— A la que te venga bien a ti. ¿En dónde?

— Lo más cerca posible de tu casa — se incorporó en el sofá—. No quiero que tengas que caminar con la pierna escayolada.

— Mi madre no va a estar, va a ir a trabajar — anuncié insegura al comprender lo que significaba para las dos que yo revelase esa información.

— Entonces te recojo en tu casa, ¿te parece bien?

Asentí efusivamente.

— Te doy la dirección.

— La tengo, sé dónde vives.

La miré con sorpresa. No recordaba habérselo dicho nunca, posiblemente se lo hubiera comentado mi madre.

— Tengo tu ficha, ¿no te acuerdas? — Me rodeó la muñeca con la mano—. Tengo que irme ya.

Me puse en pie de inmediato.

— Muchas gracias por haber venido — le acaricié el pelo aprovechando que aún seguía sentada. Después, aunque vacilé, me incliné y le di un beso suave en la cabeza—. Y muchas gracias por todo lo demás.

Alzó la vista sonriente.

— Un placer — susurró levantándose del sofá.

No me dio tiempo a dar un paso atrás para dejarle espacio y nos quedamos muy cerca.

— Todavía me sorprendo de lo alta que eres. ¿Cuánto mides? — preguntó frente a mí.

— ¿No viene en tu ficha?

— No, no viene.

— Tampoco soy mucho más alta que tú — dije comprobando, como ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, que la altura de sus ojos quedaba claramente por debajo de la mía.

Subió la mano para tomar medidas.

— Por lo menos cinco centímetros.

Flexioné un poco las rodillas para quedar a su altura.

— Problema solucionado.

— No es ningún problema, me encanta.

— ¿El qué te encanta? — pregunté perdida en su belleza.

— Que seas más alta que yo.

— Me alegro, así compensamos lo de la edad, que eso sí te lo supone.

Sonrió desviando su mirada.

— ¿Sabes? Te voy a echar de menos — habló en voz baja y me miró de nuevo.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no quedamos? — se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— No, significa que voy a echarte de menos cuando venga a trabajar y no estés aquí — me rodeó el cuello cuando enrojecí, abrazándome cariñosamente— pero me alegra mucho que ya estés casi recuperada.

Instintivamente, le devolví el abrazo acercándola más a mí. No pude ignorar su espalda bajo mis dedos y su pecho aplastándose ligeramente contra mi cuerpo. La sostuve un momento entre los brazos hasta que se separó besándome la piel bajo la mejilla.

— Te veo luego — susurró.

Cuando llegamos a casa la encontré enorme y en cierto modo extraña. Tantos días sin haber estado allí me habían distanciado de la rutina diaria en aquel espacio. Era la primera vez que había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de casa. El jardín estaba especialmente frondoso, lo volví a observar tras las cortinas blancas de mi habitación. Aproveché para meterme en el baño mientras mi madre deshacía el equipaje y preparaba la comida. Aquella tarde iba a pasarse por el colegio, le dije que yo probablemente iba a salir también. Me sentí mal al pronunciar el nombre de San en lugar del de Rachel cuando me preguntó por lo que iba a hacer. Era la primera vez que le mentía. Supongo que hasta entonces nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre decía la verdad en todo, ni siquiera traté de disimular en ningún momento mi orientación sexual. Me di cuenta de que en mi vida no había habido nada, hasta entonces, susceptible de ocultar. Las palabras de Rachel sobre nuestra diferencia de edad me vinieron a la cabeza. Mi manera de comportarme sugería lo mismo que ella había dicho alto y claro. No me sentía bien mintiendo, pero no hubiera soportado que me alejaran de Rachel. No tenía elección.

Llamé a Santana en cuanto se fue mi madre, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Imaginé que estaría en clase, por lo que le pasé un mensaje al móvil avisándole de mis intenciones de utilizarla como coarta. Enseguida encendí el ordenador y busqué a Rachel en la guía de teléfonos de Internet. No tardé nada en dar con su nombre. No había otra Rachel Berry en toda la ciudad. No me extrañó, ella era única. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando comprobé que la dirección que figuraba apenas se hallaba a unas manzanas de mi propia casa. De hecho, pasaba a diario por la avenida que cruzaba su calle de camino a la facultad. Solía seguir el mismo recorrido que el autobús, aunque fuera en moto, los días que no llovía o no hacía excesivo frío. Utilicé el street view para situarme en el número siete de la calle Mifflin, pero todo lo que encontré se mostraba en construcción. Me fijé en el año de las imágenes que se leía junto al copyright.

— Mierda — exclamé en voz alta, eran de hacía tres años y no lo habían actualizado aún. El recuerdo de unas excavadoras me vino de golpe a la cabeza. Estaba segura de haberlas visto allí, de repente recordé que construyeron un pequeño complejo de casas con jardín. Me desplacé entonces a la avenida que cruzaba su calle con la esperanza de que desde esa nueva perspectiva las imágenes confirmaran mi recuerdo. Sin embargo, también desde allí se observaba la explanada en construcción. Me harté de probar con todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de obtener una imagen más actual. Definitivamente, todas ellas fueron tomadas hacía tres años, ni siquiera concretaba el mes. Miré el reloj en el ordenador y vi que aún faltaba media hora para que Rachel llegara. Hojeé entonces varios de los libros que conformaban mis asignaturas ese año y me decidí por meter en la mochila el de Patología General y Propedéutica. Al fin y al cabo era la asignatura que más créditos valía ese curso. A las cuatro en punto no podía parar de lo nerviosa e impaciente que me sentía. Había dejado hasta la muleta apoyada contra la pared, m viéndome por la casa con bastante agilidad sin ella. Comprobé una vez más que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que mi madre había cerrado la llave de paso del gas. Volví a dirigirme a mi habitación para ponerme la cazadora y recoger la mochila.

Me aseguré de que llevaba la documentación y dinero, cogiendo dudosa la muleta. Seguro que Rachel me preguntaría por ella, así que mejor la llevaba conmigo aunque ralentizara mi movilidad. Caminé por el sendero de piedra y me apoyé en la verja para verla llegar. Hacía un día precioso. Parecía primavera en lugar de invierno. El sol aún calentaba bastante, a pesar de que su posición indicaba que n tardaría mucho en irse a dormir, en poco más de dos horas comenzaría a anochecer. Me encantaba sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro y levanté la cara para que me dieran de lleno. Cuando cerré los ojos me acordé de aquella mañana junto al semáforo, la mañana en que unos minutos más tarde de que hiciera el mismo gesto el coche de Schue me llevara por delante, cambiando mi vida como jamás podría haber imaginado. Las secuelas del accidente eran fáciles de superar, pero a la secuela de haber conocido a Rachel era imposible de sobrevivir. Fui incapaz de imaginarme en un mundo sin ella. Ni siquiera supe cómo pude vivir dieciséis años, seis meses y nueve días sin haberla conocido. Ese era el tiempo exacto transcurrido hasta que el destino me llevó en camilla hasta la clínica donde trabajaba.

Iba comprobando la hora en el reloj a cada minuto. Jamás pensé que sesenta segundos pudieran tardar tanto en pasar. Mi calle era tranquila, como la de Rachel, no es que fuera un lugar de paso. Resultaba difícil encontrar un coche que pasara por allí y no se dirigiera a una de las casas que se alineaban a lo largo de las aceras. Si alguna vez ocurría, por lo general se debía a que se habían perdido. Estaba atenta al murmullo de los coches que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Volví a mirar la hora en mi reloj y descubrí que en ese momento daban las cuatro y cuarto. Sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso al pensar que estaba a punto de llegar. Asomé más la cabeza por encima de la verja cuando el rumor de un motor se oyó no tan lejos como el de los otros. Fijé la vista en un coche grande y blanco que avanzaba hacia mí. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi cara al reconocerla a través del parabrisas.

Estacionó frente a la verja y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto, dejando que se oyera la música que sonaba dentro.

— Hola — saludó con una sonrisa que le marcaban aún más esa preciosa cicatriz

— Hola — respondí sin aliento. Estaba tan guapa que se me cortó la respiración. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol espejadas. Le sentaban tan bien que pensé que me iba a caer redonda al suelo. Me quedé entre paralizada y extasiada observando cómo se bajaba del coche y se encaminaba hacia mí. Vestía una chaqueta de piel color camel que resaltaba su piel y su melena. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora cuando se paró frente a mí, al otro lado de la verja.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde? — me preguntó apoyándose sobre ella y acortando nuestra distancia.

Observé que podía distinguirle los ojos a través de las gafas de piloto. De cerca, los cristales no eran tan espejados como me habían parecido.

— No, claro que no.

Debía de estar ridícula, así inmóvil, al otro lado de los barrotes de hierro, por lo que traté de abrir la verja con el pulso tembloroso. Vi que se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— ¿Te ayudo? — dijo cogiendo y apretando un instante mi mano para calmarme.

Dejé que me ayudara con la verja y enseguida cargó ella con la mochila.

— Gracias, pero no hace falta que la lleves.

— Apenas pesa, ¿has cogido los libros?

— Uno.

— ¿Seguro?, ¿cuál?

— Luego te lo enseño.

— ¡Qué casa tan bonita!

— ¡Qué coche tan bonito! — hablamos las dos a la vez.

Miré hacia atrás porque se había quedado rezagada y la encontré observando por encima de la verja

— Pero si no se ve — exclamé confirmando que desde la entrada solo se divisaba parte del jardín.

— Por eso lo digo, las casas que no se ven desde fuera son las más bonitas.

— Bueno, la casa es de mi madre, pero gracias.

— Y por consiguiente tuya, ¿no?

— No, hicimos separación de bienes — bromeé.

— No me gustan las separaciones de bienes, las cosas están para compartirlas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Supongo que entonces no te importará dejarme las llaves de tu precioso coche?

Caminó acercándose a mí.

— Te las dejaría si no fuera porque no tienes carnet, eres menor de edad y encima tienes una pierna escayolada — sonrió expectante levantando las cejas por encima de las gafas.

— Te lo recordaré cuando tenga carnet, sea mayor de edad y no tenga la pierna escayolada.

Soltó una risotada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— A saber dónde estaremos entonces…

— Espero que juntas.

Volvió a reírse.

— La verdad, te deseo algo bastante mejor que eso.

— ¿Es que puede haber algo mejor que estar contigo?

— Ya lo creo.

— Lo dudo — murmuré contemplándola mientras abría la puerta de atrás y dejaba mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Después abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciéndome un gesto simpático con la cabeza para que entrara.

— Muchas gracias — dije robándole un beso rápido en la cara al pasar por su lado.

— ¿De verdad crees que no te dejaría el coche? — preguntó divertida —. Pues estás equivocada.

— ¿De verdad crees que lo que me interesa es tu coche? Tú sí que estás equivocada.

Se echó a reír y cerró la puerta. La seguí con la mirada cuando dio la vuelta por el capó para tomar asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

Apoyó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y me miró.

— Aburrido — suspiró.

Rodamos con la música de fondo por las calles de la ciudad. No estaba segura de qué dirección tomaría hacia la costa. El mar nos rodeaba, encontrándonos más o menos equidistantes de los lugares habituales a los que la gente se desplazaba en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Seguía nerviosa sentada a su lado, y aunque trataba de no fijar la vista en ella, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. Conducía de maravilla, la mayoría de los giros los hacía solo con una mano. Me fijé en que se dirigía al oeste y permanecí atenta a los diferentes carteles que iban apareciendo. Estaba claro que sabía dónde quería ir, por lo que si ese era el sitio que le gustaba, yo quería saber cómo llegar a él. Me acordé de que había estado con mi madre por aquella zona, pero no recordaba concretamente el lugar. A mi madre le gustaba mucho una localidad que se ubicaba al sur, siempre que hacíamos una escapada nos íbamos allí. Miré el cambio de rasante al que nos acercábamos y cuando alcanzamos la cima, el horizonte se abrió frente a nosotras ofreciendo una vista espectacular sobre el mar azul.

— Ahí tienes tu mar — la miré.

— Sí — sonrió.

La estudié durante un instante. Se le había iluminado la cara con el paisaje. El reflejo del sol hacía que millones de destellos dorados brillaron sobre el agua. Me pregunté si alguna vez ella me miraría de aquel modo. A mí también me encantaba el mar, pero por primera vez me sentí celosa de aquel centelleante manto azul.

— Es preciosa la vista desde aquí — la miré de nuevo, aunque en realidad no me refería al mar sino a ella.

— Me alegro de que te guste, ya verás el atardecer, es impresionante.

Continué observándola y me reí.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De nada.

— Te estás riendo de mí, ¿es eso?

— En absoluto — negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa que lo del atardecer te ha parecido una cursilada o algo así? — sonrió también.

— No, no es eso.

Retiró la mano del volante y la apoyó sobre la escayola de mi mano izquierda, tamborileando los dedos sobre ella.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— No es nada, solo una bobada.

— Pues dímela.

— Mejor que no, no vaya a ser que te enfades.

— Prueba a ver — insistió.

Detuve el movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi escayola cubriendo su mano con la mía.

— Prefiero no probar.

La vi señalizar a la derecha y me dio tiempo a leer el cartel antes de que tomara la salida para entrar en Grove. Nunca antes había estado allí y puse especial atención a las calles llenas de palmeras y casas blancas ajardinadas que aparecían en cada esquina. Liberé su mano sin darme cuenta para abrir la ventanilla. El olor del mar se coló dentro del coche. La brisa era fría, se notaba que estábamos en febrero a pesar de la cálida temperatura que se alcanzaba bajo el sol, especialmente al mediodía. Se dirigió hacia el mar, pero evitó un camino que llevaba a la playa y en su lugar subió por una carretera, estacionando más tarde en un aparcamiento frente a una enorme casa de madera, totalmente acristalada. «BouAzzer», leí para mí. Parecía un restaurante.

— ¡Qué sitio tan bonito! — dije cuando tiró del freno de mano.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Mucho, pero pensaba que querías ir a la playa.

— No creo que puedas caminar bien con la escayola por la arena.

— Pero puedo intentarlo si es donde te apetece ir.

— No hace falta — comentó colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja —. Además, hay una vista muy bonita al otro lado que quiero que veas.

Me ayudó a salir del coche a pesar de mis intentos por vale me por mí misma. Subimos por una rampa en lugar de por los escalones de madera. Cuando entramos una mujer muy alta nos miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la barra. Sus labios no tardaron en sonreír y caminó apresuradamente hacia nosotras, abrazando a Rachel. La voz sonó grave cuando habló. No pude evitar fijarme en su prominente nuez en el instante en que sus ojos me buscaron, esperando que nos presentaran.

— Hola — dije al ver que Regina no decía nada.

— Hola, soy Kristen — contestó la mujer besándome las dos mejillas.

No me dio tiempo a hablar antes de que por fin lo hiciera Regina.

— Ella es Quinn.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de aquella mujer volvieron a pasearse discretos pero interrogantes por mi rostro. Después, su mirada bajó a mi mano escayolada terminando sobre el calcetín negro que cubría mi pie, también escayolado.

— Mejor no pregunto por lo que te ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?

— Un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien.

— Me alegro.

Caminé detrás de ellas entre las mesas y sillas perfectamente alineadas, preparadas para la hora de la cena. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera y los grandes ventanales ofrecían una vista única sobre el mar.

Cuando llegamos al fondo, Kristen abrió una puerta corredera que daba paso a otro ambiente. Aquel lugar era enorme. Los sofás y butacas formaban cuadrados y rectángulos alrededor de mesitas que sostenían los vasos y tazas de las diferentes consumiciones. Aquella zona estaba prácticamente llena de gente. Había un acceso al exterior donde se divisaba una terraza para quien deseara tomar algo al aire libre. Reparé en la pared de espejo cuando, al doblar la esquina, Blyth presionó sobre él. Una parte del espejo se abrió dejando ver un teclado numérico. La observé tecleando la contraseña. Tenía las manos grandes, pero muy cuidadas y con unos largos y finos dedos. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de rojo. Una puerta que se escondía, disimulada por aquel espejo, se abrió y entramos en un singular estudio. Era una especie de oficina, pero en versión confortable, rectangular y de generosas dimensiones. La propia puerta de entrada dividía la estancia. Frente a nosotras se hallaba la cristalera que dejaba admirar la preciosa vista sobre la playa, a la izquierda se encontraba un escritorio enorme con varias sillas a su alrededor y un ordenador, detrás, las estanterías blancas repletas de archivadores formaban un ángulo recto. A la derecha, sin embargo, había un par de sofás color blanco y una butaca con su correspondiente reposapiés, que conformaban un saloncito frente a un televisor. A pesar de esta todo decorado en blanco y negro en absoluto daba sensación de frío, todo lo contrario, el sol que se reflejaba detrás de esos cristales inundaba con su luz la estancia. Me fijé en que aquella parte de la pared era cristal y dejaba ver el otro lado del local.

— ¡Qué pasada! — exclamé—. Esto es lo que utiliza la poli para la ruedas de reconocimiento, ¿no? — las dos se echaron a reír—. ¿Así que no pueden vernos pero nosotras a ellos sí? — insistí.

— Efectivamente — dijo Regina, que se había situado a mi lado—. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

— Un café latte, por favor — pedí absorta, con la mirada fija en aquel cristal.

— ¿No quieres comer nada?

— No, muchas gracias. Ya he comido, pero come tú si tienes hambre.

Le oí pedir los cafés a Kristen y cómo esta, antes de abandonar la habitación, le informaba de que tenía el correo sobre la mesa. Dejé de prestar atención a aquella inusual panorámica y me volví con sorpresa hacia Rachel.

— ¿Este lugar es tuyo? — Sonrió por respuesta—. Es impresionante. ¿De dónde viene entonces el nombre de BouAzzer?

— En honor a una espectacular cobaltocalcita que me regaló mi madre y que procedía de las minas de allí. Está en Marruecos.

— ¿Te gustan los minerales?

— Me encantan.

— ¿La tienes aquí?

— No. La tengo en casa, ¿por?

— Me gustaría verla. ¿Cómo es?

— Tiene forma de montaña y en las cavidades se han formado cristales de color rosa violáceo. Es difícil de explicar, es mejor verla, un día de estos te la enseño.

La miré más detenidamente cuando dijo aquello. Supuse que eso significaba que iba a haber otro día como aquel y que quedaría conmigo, aunque no volviéramos a BouAzzer.

— ¿Tu madre vive aquí? — pregunté acercándome a la cristalera que daba salida a la terraza exterior privada.

— Mi madre ya no vive, pero sí, vivía aquí.

Me quedé helada con su respuesta y me giré de inmediato hacia ella.

— Perdona, lo siento mucho — me disculpé alargando el brazo para acariciar el suyo.

— Gracias, no pasa nada — me sonrió, pero noté que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado ligeramente.

Me acerqué más a ella y acaricié su cara. A continuación, deslicé mis dedos por su pelo y la rodeé abrazándola.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no tenía ni idea — hablé en voz baja.

Me gustó que no rechazara mi abrazo sino todo lo contrario. Apoyó suavemente la cabeza contra mi cuello y sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda.

— No pasa nada, en serio — susurró.

Olía tan bien… Me mantuve quieta, simplemente disfrutando de su proximidad y del ligero peso que ejercía contra mi cuerpo. Aún llevábamos las cazadoras puestas y eso hizo que aumentara mi sensación de calor.

— Krysten viene con los cafés — hablé cuando la vi caminar desde el fondo sosteniendo la bandeja con una sola mano.

Levantó la cabeza y observó a través del cristal que dejaba ver lo que ocurría al otro lado. Después me miró fijamente a los ojos sin cambiar de posición. La miré también, aunque no estuviera segura de lo que significaba aquella intensidad en su mirada.

— Voy a abrir.

Se separó lentamente de mí y caminó hacia la puerta. Se movía despacio, como si le pesaran los pies. Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y nuestras miradas volvieron a coincidir antes de que abriera la puerta. Me quedé allí parada, en mitad de aquella estancia, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Quizá era mejor no decir ni hacer nada. Su forma de mirarme me había vuelto a acelerar el corazón y tenía la sensación de que me faltaba el aire. Kristen dejó los cafés sobre el escritorio siguiendo las indicaciones de Rachel. Al instante desapareció tras la puerta. Vi a través del cristal cómo ella y su melena rubia se alejaban de aquella habitación oculta.

— ¿Nos tomamos el café? — me preguntó Rachel cuando me topé con sus ojos que me miraban—. Por cierto, ¿no eres muy joven para beber café?

Caminé hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba apoyada. Advertí que uno de los cafés tenía en el plato un sobre de edulcorante. Lo abrí, lo eché y lo removí.

— Me temo que para ti soy muy joven para todo — dije ofreciéndole la taza.

Me miró antes de aceptarla.

— Gracias.

Abrí el sobre de azúcar y lo vertí en mi café, después bebí. Aún estaba bastante caliente, me gustaba así.

— Eres la primera persona superdotada que conozco, ¿lo sabías?

Negué con la cabeza antes de seguir bebiendo.

— Nunca me has dicho qué CI tienes.

— No el suficiente, desde luego.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir?

Terminé el poco café que me quedaba en la taza, ella bebió del suyo mientras me observaba. Permanecí indecisa porque no me gustaba hablar de aquello, pero luego me decidí.

— En el último test que me hicieron el resultado fue ciento sesenta y siete.

— ¡Es extraordinario! — exclamó.

— Es un número, hay muchos tipos de inteligencia. Esa es solo una, me faltan otras.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— La más importante, la emocional.

— ¿Crees que no la tienes?

— Ya te lo diré en un tiempo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

La cogí de la mano y tiré de ella.

— Anda, vamos fuera y enséñame este sitio.

En cuanto se incorporó la solté. Obviamente, tampoco respondí a su pregunta. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano terminaría llorando por ella, por lo que mucha inteligencia emocional no demostraba tener, empeñada como estaba en pasar mi tiempo con alguien por quien me constaba terminaría sufriendo.

Me cedió el paso en la puerta después de que previamente se lo cediera yo.

— La belleza antes que la edad — dijo.

— En cualquiera de los dos casos tú irías primero — la cogí del brazo para que pasara delante de mí.

— No, la bella eres tú y la vieja yo — insistió.

— Tú no eres vieja — murmuré. Me molestaba profundamente que utilizara esa palabra.

— Debes de ser la única chica de dieciséis años que opina eso. El resto o me llaman señora o me tratan de usted.

— ¿De verdad te consideras vieja? — levantó las cejas con aire pensativo—. ¿Si yo también tuviera treinta y nueve años considerarías que lo eres?

— No.

— Entonces, olvídate de la edad que tengo por favor. Para charlar un rato no creo que haya que estar todo el tiempo recordando nuestra diferencia de edad.

Se apoyó contra la barandilla de madera y me miró durante un instante, luego dirigió a mirada hacia el mar. Aquel lugar era precioso. Las vistas sobre la playa eran espectaculares, ofreciendo una maravillosa sensación de paz y tranquilidad. La terraza se extendía grande. Colindaba por el lado de la derecha con la parte destinada al uso público. A pesar de oírse a la gente al otro lado no se podía ver nada y disponía de total privacidad. Reparé en las escaleras que había a la izquierda y caminé hasta ellas. Al menos sumaba unos veinte escalones de madera, que llevaban a una puerta que delimitaba el comienzo de la playa. El resto del terreno lo marcaba una valla alta, también de madera oscura. Desvié la vista hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se iba aproximando, y me concentré en el rumor de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla.

— Este sitio es realmente bonito — dije.

Se acercó al borde de las escaleras donde me encontraba.

— Me alegro de que te guste.

— ¿Quieres bajar a la playa?

— Más adelante, cuando no tengas la escayola vamos — respondió rozándome al sentarse en el primer escalón.

Contuve la alegría que me produjo escuchar por segunda vez que al parecer iba a verla de nuevo en algún momento. Bajé un escalón y me senté en el segundo de a escalera, en el extremo opuesto que había ocupado ella Noté que me miraba y escuché el leve suspiro que dejó escapar. Antes de que sonara, sentí la vibración del móvil dentro del bolsillo. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla para ver quién era.

— Perdona, tengo que cogerlo, es San.

Apenas hablé unos minutos con Santana supo que tenía a Rachel al lado. Después de comentarme un par de detalles sobre las prácticas en el hospital quedamos en que me pasaría a buscar en coche a la mañana siguiente, para ir a la facultad.

— ¿Vuelves a clase mañana? — me preguntó unos segundos después de colgar.

— Sí.

— ¿Te apetece?

— Bueno, no está mal. ¿Te apetece a ti ir mañana a trabajar?

— No.

Sonreí por la rotundidad de su negativa.

— Pensaba que te gustaba tu trabajo.

— Y me gusta, lo que no me gustan son los pacientes.

— Vaya, gracias.

— Ya no te tengo a ti allí, así que ya no me gustan los pacientes.

La miré incrédula mientras enrojecía. No estaba segura de qué quería decir exactamente. Empezaba a hacer más frío y se levantaba algo de viento. Hundí las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y disfruté del color rojizo que iba tomando el cielo en el atardecer.

— ¿Te importa si fumo?

— Para nada, me gusta el olor del tabaco.

— ¿Tú no fumarás, no?

— No, tranquila, pero mi madre fuma de vez en cuando también.

Sentí que se levantaba y miré hacia atrás al oír sus pasos sobre la madera. Cuando regresó traía un cenicero en la mano.

Bajó hasta el escalón donde estaba sentada.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó señalando el espacio libre que había a mi lado.

— Sí, claro.

Se sentó a mi derecha, muy cerca. Había sitio suficiente como para que se sentaran cuatro personas y me gustó que buscara mi proximidad.

— Si no, parece que estamos enfadadas. ¿Lo estás?

— No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

— ¿Por qué te sientas entonces en la otra punta?

Flexioné la pierna derecha y apoyé la barbilla sobre la rodilla. Pensaba en qué responder. Si me había sentado lejos no era porque realmente lo quisiera, sino porque sentía que de vez en cuando le agobiaba con mis evidentes sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¿Hace mucho que tienes BouAzzer? — observé cómo se encendía el cigarrillo.

Dio una calada y expulsó el humo antes de hablar.

— Desde el verano pasado.

— ¿Te gustaría dejar la medicina?

Giró la cabeza para mirarme.

— Quizá, no lo sé aún. ¿Te parecería mal?

— No, creo que uno tiene que hacer lo que le haga feliz. ¿Era así cuando lo compraste?

— Parecido, lo reformé un poco.

— ¿Estaba lo del cristal de la poli?

— Qué va, eso fue idea de Kristen, que lee demasiadas novelas policiacas.

— ¿Venías por aquí antes de comprarlo?

— En realidad lo descubrí un día por casualidad. Hubo una época en que cuando me apetecía ver el mar, para estar tranquila y no encontrarme con gente conocida, comencé a visitar las distintas localidades de la costa donde pensaba que habría menos posibilidades de que eso ocurriera. Una mañana llegué hasta aquí, cuando vi este lugar me enamoré. En verano los dueños lo pusieron a la venta, yo tenía un dinero ahorrado después de vender la casa que compartía con mi ex y la verdad, no lo pensé mucho, lo invertí aquí.

— Me parece perfecto. Yo también creo en el amor a primera vista.

Ahogó la risa al tiempo que el humo de su última calada salía de entre sus labios.

— Tienes frío — confirmó cuando vio que me acurrucaba dentro de mi chaqueta.

Se levantó al instante y volvió a desaparecer tras el crujir de la madera. El cielo estaba totalmente rojo y el sol flotaba sobre el mar iluminando el horizonte. Efectivamente, era uno de los atardeceres más bonitos que había visto nunca. Reconocí que la presencia de Regina tenía mucho que ver con aquello. Ella hubiera convertido en maravilloso hasta el paisaje más apocalíptico descrito en cualquier libro. No tardé en escuchar sus pasos de vuelta hacia las escaleras.

— Toma, ponte esto — me dijo cubriéndome con una manta.

— Gracias, podemos compartirla.

— No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien — me frotó la espalda para que entrara en calor.

— Te vas a resfriar.

— Tampoco pasaría nada, así no voy mañana a trabajar.

Extendí el brazo a pesar de sus negativas y pasé la manta por sus hombros para protegerla del viento, que cada vez era más frío.

— Diles que estás mala y no vayas mañana si no te apetece, pero no hace falta que cojas un constipado para hacer pellas.

— ¿Me lo dices por experiencia? — comentó agarrando la manta por un extremo y arrimándose más a mí para taparse mejor.

— Yo no suelo hacer pellas.

— Por supuesto que no, tú eres una empollona.

— Eso cree todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que no estudio tanto.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la facultad siendo tan joven? — ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

— No mucho peor que un día cualquiera en heterolandia — la miré también y sonreí cuando soltó una carcajada con mi comentario—. No fue para tanto. Tampoco dije que tenía catorce años.

— ¿Tienes amigos de tu edad?

— Ya sé que es lo que te gustaría, pero no, nunca los he tenido.

Bajó la vista, dirigiéndola después hacia el atardecer frente a nosotras. No dejé de mirarla ni un solo instante. Estaba tan guapa con la mirada pensativa y el viento despeinando ligeramente su melena que era imposible retirar la vista de ella.

— ¿Sales con Santana? — preguntó con la mirada aún en el rojizo horizonte.

— No, solo somos amigas.

— ¿Y con alguna otra chica?

— Tampoco.

Sonrió brevemente y volvió a buscar mi mirada.

— Yo mejor no te pregunto lo mismo.

— Puedes preguntar, si quieres.

— Prefiero no saberlo.

— Tampoco ha habido tantas.

— Hablas en femenino, ¿te refieres a mujeres o a relaciones?

— A las dos cosas — confirmó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Se me aceleró el corazón al constatar mis sospechas acerca de sus preferencias.

— Me alegro de que sea así, pero prefiero seguir viviendo en la ignorancia.

— ¿Qué tal va esa mano? ¿Te molesta? — preguntó cogiéndome la mano derecha tras compartir un largo silencio.

— No — respondí abriéndola lentamente con la palma hacia arriba.

— La tienes helada.

Deslizó sus manos para cubrirla, dejándola atrapada entre las suyas para darme calor. Tampoco las tenía especialmente calientes aunque su tacto resultara cálido y suave. El corazón se me desbocó en aquel instante y respiré hondo tratando de mitigar mis incontrolables latidos.

— ¿Mejor así?

— Sí, gracias.

Apenas podía hablar. Aún sentía el latir de mi pulso en el cuello y empezaba a ser demasiado consciente de su proximidad y del contacto con su piel.

— ¿Y el pecho qué tal va?

— Bien también, gracias — balbuceé.

— ¿Te ha dado tu madre la pomada?

— No, me la he dado yo y también me he vendado. Lo único que veo es que falta mucho para que pueda volver a ponerme un sujetador.

— Lo sé, pero míralo por este lado… a ti precisamente no te hace falta. ¿Ves?, yo no podría permitirme ese lujo…

La miré directamente a los ojos, pero no le devolví la sonrisa.

— No empieces, por favor — murmuré.

— Qué poco sentido del humor tienes.

— Sí que lo tengo, pero ese tema no me hace gracia.

— ¿Qué tema?

— Las constantes alusiones a tu edad.

— Es una realidad, cuantos más años tienes la fuerza de la gravedad comienza a ganarte la partida.

— Gana la tuya y la de todos, la de las mujeres y la de los hombres, que de eso nunca se habla, pero también se les caen los pectorales y lo que no son los pectorales. Al menos a las mujeres no se nos cae ni se nos descuelga nada de entre las piernas.

— Pues eso digo — se rio.

— No, tú lo dices porque no puedes dejar de recordarme nuestra diferencia de edad.

Miré nuestras manos unidas cuando lo hizo ella. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y ya no se veía con excesiva claridad. Me fijé en algo que asomaba por el puño de su chaqueta de piel y deslicé la mano hasta su muñeca para tocarlo.

— ¡Qué pulsera tan bonita! — dije comprobando que estaba hecha de cuero trenzado de color rojo.

Se subió la manga, flexionando la muñeca para verla mejor, como si no se acordara d que la llevaba puesta.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta, es preciosa.

La observé mientras manipulaba el cierre de color acero con una sola mano, hasta que consiguió abrirlo. No le presté mi ayuda porque no estaba segura de lo que pretendía hacer. Retiró después la manga de mi cazadora, rodeándome la muñeca con la pulsera.

— A ti te queda mucho mejor — dijo abrochando el cierre—. Quédatela.

La miré agradecida por el detalle.

— Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarla.

— Por supuesto que puedes — sonreí y no dije nada—. Quiero regalártela, ¿cuál es el problema? — preguntó al ver que la observaba in mediar palabra.

Aprovechando su proximidad me acerqué aún más a ella.

— Es preciosa, muchas gracias — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me miró de nuevo con aquella intensa mirada que ya había visto en otras ocasiones.

— De nada, a ti por la compañía.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el cielo hasta que oscureció por completo.

— Tenías razón — dije cuando volvimos a entrar—, es el atardecer más bonito que he visto nunca.

Me sonrió irónica.

— ¿Entonces no te ha parecido una cursilada?

No sé qué le hacía pensar que disfrutar de una puesta de sol tendría que parecerme una cursilada. Era verdad que hasta entonces pocos atardeceres me hicieron sentir tan viva como este, pero también era verdad que nunca antes me había sentado expresamente a contemplar uno al lado de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Y también era cierto que por primera vez me sentía así.

Separó una silla del escritorio invitándome a sentarme.

— Tienes que estudiar y yo revisar facturas.

Cogí la mochila y me encaminé hacia donde me había indicado.

— ¿Qué libro te has traído?

— El de Patología General y Propedéutica.

Lo hojeó con curiosidad cuando se lo enseñé. Luego levantó la vista y me miró sonriente.

— La verdad, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme y de pensar que es admirable que siendo tan joven estés ya estudiando medicina.

Rehuí su mirada y la dirigí al libro cuando lo dejó de vuelta en la mesa. Siempre me resultaba difícil contestar a las alabanzas que recibía por aquel hecho, incluso cuando venían de ella.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas la cazadora? ¿Sigues con frío?

Me ayudó a quitármela y se encaminó hacia el corto pasillo que se situaba tras la zona acondicionada para trabajar. La miré cuando se detuvo ante la puerta del armario en el que había reparado al entrar en aquella estancia. Colgó mi cazadora en una percha de madera y volvió a doblar la manta, colocándola más tarde sobre una balda. No pude evitar observar su cuerpo cuando se deshizo de su chaqueta de piel. Llevaba un polo negro de manga larga que resaltaba sobre el cinturón de piel clara ajustado a su cadera, que a su vez contrastaba con los vaqueros negros que tan bien le sentaban. Regresé a su melena negra y ligeramente ondulada, que caía por debajo de sus hombros, a su espalda y su cintura, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron un poco más abajo. Se me nubló la vista por el deseo y me descubrí a mí misma, una vez más, haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho con otra persona. Disfrutaba contemplando su cuerpo y aquello me llevaba a un estado de excitación sexual que cada vez se volvía más incontrolable. El deseo de acercarme a ella y abrazarla se desvaneció de pronto, cuando vi que se daba la vuelta en mi dirección. Bajé la vista abruptamente y la fijé en la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces todavía de pie? — preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí. No contesté porque no podía hacerlo. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y no quería que se diera cuenta de mi estado —. Puedes sentarte — dijo cuándo se detuvo a mi lado.

Tampoco levanté la vista de la mesa cuando volvió a hablarme.

— Gracias.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza agachada y tomé asiento antes de que se me notara que me temblaban las piernas.

Se apoyó en la mesa justo a mi lado.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí — miré de reojo sus piernas enfundadas en los vaqueros y subí hasta el cinturón de piel.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de mi hombro. Me quedé quieta, con la mirada en la portada de mi libro de texto y esperando a que hablara. Su persistente silencio hizo que por fin girara la cabeza para mirarla. La encontré con sus ojos clavados en mi rostro y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— ¿Qué? — sonreí inevitablemente.

— Eso mismo digo yo, ¿qué?

— Nada — me encogí de hombros.

— Yo tampoco — se encogió también de hombros, imitando mi gesto.

Me reí y volví a la portada del libro.

— ¿Por qué tema vas?

— Por el treinta, supongo que hoy habrán empezado el treinta y uno — me tembló la voz. San y Kurt se habían preocupado de pasarme los apuntes y mantenerme al día con el temario de cada asignatura durante mi larga estancia en la clínica. Yo había aprovechado las horas muertas que transcurrían entre una y otra visita de Regina para estudiar.

Volvió a coger el libro y pasó las páginas con agilidad.

— Aquí está, ahora a estudiar.

La miré cuando rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, ante su ordenador. Leí las primeras líneas del temario y levanté la vista al notar que abría un cajón.

— Presbicia —me sonrió poniéndose unas gafas—. Ya sé que tú no quieres oírlo pero estoy haciéndome vieja.

— Pues te sientan muy bien, estás muy guapa — sonrió más abiertamente y la observé con detenimiento desde el otro lado de la mesa

—. ¿Lo haces para fastidiarme?

— ¿El qué?

— Referirte a ti misma como vieja o cuarentona constantemente.

Me sostuvo la mirada con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en sus labios, pero no me respondió.

— Aún eres joven para la presbicia. ¿Eres hipermétrope?

— No.

— ¿Pasas muchas horas delante del ordenador?

— No — negó con la cabeza— no muchas, seguro que ni la mitad que tú.

— ¿Y qué dice tu oculista?

— Que tengo presbicia.

— Pues eres muy joven para la presbicia — insistí—. ¿No te ha hecho pruebas para saber el porqué del origen tan prematuro?

— Igual prefieres hacérmelas tú.Ninguna respuesta parece satisfacerte.

— Te las haría encantada si supiera cómo. ¿Cuándo te toca la próxima revisión?

— ¿Por qué?

— Para acompañarte y preguntar por lo que tú no preguntas.

Soltó una risotada antes de hacerse con un abrecartas y abrir uno de los sobres que Krsiten le había indicado que tenía sobre la mesa. La observé mientras leía con sus gafas el papel que acababa de extraer. Regresé a mi libro cuando supe que la conversación sobre su vista cansada ya le había cansado. No tardé en desviar la mirada hacia la pulsera de cuero rojo que me había regalado. Era preciosa. La estudié detenidamente aprovechando en esta ocasión la luz que me había faltado cuando me la colocó alrededor de la muñeca. La giré suavemente y de pronto reparé en las dos pequeñas muescas que lucía el cierre.

— Rachel, esta pulsera es de oro.

— Tranquila, si hubiera sido de platino y diamantes también te la hubiera regalado.

Sonreí. Cuando quería era un encanto.

— Lo digo en serio, es oro blanco, pensaba que era de acero — me miró expectante por encima de las gafas—. Es muy cara.

— También lo eran las rosas que tú me regalaste y nunca te he dicho nada. Dime, ¿durante cuántos años te has quedado sin paga?

— Te las regalé porque te gustaban.

— Lo mismo te digo. Te he regalado la pulsera porque me has dicho que te gustaba. Ahora, si no es así o no la quieres puedes devolvérmela, no hay problema — dijo extendiendo la mano.

— Claro que la quiero, Rachel. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

— Entonces quédatela.

— Muchas gracias.

Asintió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Después continuó abriendo el correo.

— ¿Cuánto te costaron las rosas? — preguntó de pronto tras un largo rato compartiendo silencio.

Levanté la cabeza del libro y la miré.

— ¡Rachel!

— ¿Te parezco una maleducada por preguntártelo?

— No, en absoluto. Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— Mandé a San y Kurt a comprarlas. No me han dicho aún cuánto fue. Mañana lo sabré y les pagaré sin falta.

— ¿Necesitas dinero?

— No, muchas gracias. Tengo dinero ahorrado.

— Eran preciosas, me encantaron.

— Me alegro.

Dejé que Rachel continuara revisando su correo mientras yo traté de concentrarme en mis estudios. Por primera vez me costaba retener lo que estaba leyendo. No podía obviar su figura sentada frente a mí. Estaba tan guapa que no conseguía leer un par de líneas sin volver a mirar su rostro con las gafas de lectura. Alargué el brazo hacia una pila de folios que había en la impresora.

— ¿Me prestas un poco de papel, por favor? — pregunté antes de coger un montoncito.

Asintió complaciente.

— ¿Tienes un lápiz? — volví a preguntar.

Abrió un cajón e hizo rodar dos lápices sobre la mesa en mi dirección.

— ¿Puedes escribir?

— Con la derecha.

— ¿Eres ambidiestra?

— Más o menos.

Alineé los folios y comprobé la punta de los lápices. Me decidí por el que parecía que le acababan de sacar punta. Miré a Rachel, que se había girado ligeramente hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, y comencé con trazos suaves a dibujar su rostro. Descubrí que no era tan fácil dibujar con la derecha como lo hacía con la izquierda, cambié el lápiz de mano para probar si era capaz de hacerlo a pesar de la escayola. Afortunadamente podía sujetarlo con firmeza y solo encontraba problemas cuando necesitaba tomar un ángulo más inclinado, porque la escayola no me permitía alcanzarlo. Fui cambiando de mano para dar forma a su rostro sobre el papel y me ayudé de los dedos para suavizar los trazos y las sombras.

— ¿Estás estudiando? — me preguntó sin retirar la vista del ordenador.

Supuse que era consciente de mi persistente mirada.

— Sí.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues no me lo parece — dijo girándose hacia mí.

— No, no te muevas por favor.

— ¿Por qué no?, ¿qué estás haciendo? — la vi echar un vistazo rápido al papel y lo levanté para impedirle la visión.

Sonrió ante mi actitud infantil.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

— Nada.

— ¿No me lo vas a enseñar?

— Luego. Anda, sigue como estabas.

— ¿Me estás dibujando?

— Sí.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. ¿Te importa?

— No — dudó al responder—, solo que es la primera vez que alguien me dibuja. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

— Sigue con tus cosas y olvida que estoy aquí.

— Eso no va a ser fácil. Posar no creo que se me dé bien, nunca he posado para nadie.

— Si te quedas así todo el rato vas a terminar agotada, estás demasiado rígida. ¿Por qué no te reclinas en el sillón y apoyas la cabeza?

Hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Comprobé el dibujo dándome cuenta de que con la nueva postura que le había hecho adoptar lo que avancé hasta entonces no me servía de nada. Retiré el folio y comencé de nuevo con suaves trazos. Los ojos de Rachel se movieron con rapidez hacia el papel desechado.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Le alcancé el folio para evitar que volviera a cambiar bruscamente de posición.

— No está terminado, aún le falta mucho.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio su rostro.

— Es una maravilla, soy yo.

— Sí — me reí—. ¿Quién si no?

— Quiero decir que me reconozco, que no hay duda de que soy yo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar tan bien?

— No lo sé, siempre me ha gustado. También di clases para perfeccionar la técnica y esas cosas.

— ¿Dónde diste las clases?

— En la escuela de arte.

— ¿Ya no vas?

— Lo dejé en Navidad.

— ¿Qué te enseñan allí exactamente?

— A pintar al óleo, pastel, acuarela, retratos, anatomía, bodegones… Odio los bodegones, por cierto.

— A mí tampoco me gustan — dijo ella.

— ¿Ves? Ya tenemos algo en común a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad — le guiñé un ojo.

Sonrió y continuó observándome mientras la dibujaba. Me costó acostumbrarme a su mirada pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos. Cada vez que alzaba la vista y me encontraba con sus ojos se me aceleraba el corazón. Jamás había conocido a alguien por quien me sintiera tan atraída. Poco a poco fui abstrayéndome de las múltiples sensaciones que me provocaba su mera presencia, logrando concentrarme en sus facciones, como si estuviera en una clase nocturna más de todas a las que había asistido. Comencé entonces a reflejar su mirada sobre el papel. Realmente es la parte más difícil de un retrato. Si no consigues captar la mirada no consigues nada.

— ¿Puedo pedirte que no me dibujes las arrugas, por favor?

— ¿Qué arrugas?

— Estas — frunció los ojos y se las señaló.

Me levanté de la mesa y me acerqué a ella.

— Eso no son arrugas — pasé las yemas de los dedos suavemente para que dejara de forzar la piel—. Son ligeras líneas de expresión y a mí me vuelven loca.

Me reí cuando apartó la vista aturdida por mi apasionado comentario. Se había puesto ligeramente colorada, pero volvió a mirarme.

— Si no quieres que te diga esas cosas deja de hablar sobre tu edad. Ya me ha quedado claro que me sacas veintitrés años. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — llevaba tiempo queriéndolo saber.

— Como tú, el diecisiete, pero de septiembre.

Sonreí encantada con la coincidencia.

— Eso son solo veintidós años y nueve nueves.

— ¿Solo?

— Solo — confirmé antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Volví a mi asiento frente a ella y estudié el retrato que habíamos interrumpido. El folio yacía inerte sobre la mesa, sin embargo, el precioso rostro de Regina ya había tomado vida. Supe que si me concentraba podría terminarlo en algo más de media hora. Advertí que sus ojos me seguían cuando deslicé la yema del dedo meñique, para suavizar una sombra sobre su frente.

— Es increíble. ¿Sabes que podrías dedicarte a esto, verdad?

La miré y asentí.

— Podría pasarme la vida entera dibujándote y no me aburriría.

Se sonrojó y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el retrato.

— Me refería a que podrías hacer de esto tu profesión.

— A ti es a la única que quiero dibujar.

Rehuyó otra vez mi mirada, en esta ocasión tardó un poco más en volver a levantarla. Me hubiera pasado la vida entera contemplándola, dibujándola, no solo limitándome precisamente a su rostro. Cogí el lápiz y me propuse no volver a hacer un comentario que la incomodara. Me centré en ella y en el retrato. Sus ojos me observaban de un modo diferente. No tenían la misma expresión que cuando había comenzado a dibujarlos. No quise decir nada y me dediqué a su pelo. Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que abandonaron la incertidumbre y volvieron a recuperar ese brillo tan característico que tanto me gustaba. Regresé entonces a sus ojos y me esmeré en captar aquella mirada sobre el papel. Pasó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba hasta que me di por satisfecha con el resultado. Acentué sombras y difuminé otras, repasando cuidadosamente sus facciones antes de dar el retrato por terminado.

— A ver qué te parece — le dije empujando el folio hasta la mitad de la mesa.

Se incorporó con rapidez y se inclinó para alcanzarlo. Detuvo las manos justo antes de tocarlo y se puso en pie de pronto.

— Es impresionante,Quinn.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! — se echó a reír—. Es tan real que parece una foto.

— Me alegro, puedes cogerlo, es tuyo.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Es para ti — dije divertida.

Por fin lo cogió entre sus manos. Continuó estudiándolo un buen rato antes de rodear la mesa para dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

— Si me lo vas a regalar al menos dedícamelo — dijo dejando el retrato frente a mí y apoyando su mano en mi cabeza.

Me sorprendió su contacto, pero no hice ningún movimiento que me delatara. Miré su rostro dibujado antes de hablar.

— Lo siento, pero no me gustan las dedicatorias — volvió a reírse y noté su mano acariciando mi pelo—. Lo digo en serio, eso sí que es una cursilada. ¿Qué quieres que te ponga?

— Puedes firmarlo al menos, ¿o eso tampoco? — pasó su mano a lo largo de mi melena.

Suspiré suavemente antes de tomar el lápiz. Escogí la parte inferior derecha, como lo hacen casi todos, para escribir mis iniciales. Jamás había firmado un dibujo que hubiera hecho, tampoco me gustaba estar haciéndolo en aquel momento. No quise negarme otra vez por educación y por ese motivo me decidí por las iniciales. Era lo más impersonal.

— ¿No pones la fecha?

— ¿Quieres la hora también? — pregunté no sin cierta ironía mientras escribía la fecha debajo de mis iniciales.

— No, déjalo — su mano alcanzó mi barbilla, girándome la cara, levantándola para que la mirara. Se inclinó sobre mí y apoyó la mejilla contra la mía antes de darme un suave beso que me puso la piel de gallina.

— Muchas gracias.

— De nada — respondí, pero no le devolví el beso.

— Lo voy a enmarcar — dijo pasando el pulgar por encima de la piel de mi barbilla.

— Un folio no es para enmarcar. Si quieres enmarcarlo te dibujo en un Canson.

— ¿Y para qué quiero papel Canson si no quiere firmarlo la autora?

— Firmar pase, dedicar no.

— Nada de dedicatorias — sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza—. No te gustan.

— No.

— Qué poco romántica.

— ¿Para qué escribir lo que se puede decir?

— Para que perdure.

— ¿Y para qué quieres que perdure algo que las dos sabemos que en realidad no te importa?

Su mirada se cristalizó al instante.

— Quizá sí me importe, pero quizá no pueda ser.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu ex? ¿Por qué lo dejaste? — al final me venció la curiosidad. Se sorprendió ligeramente con mis preguntas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais? — cogí su mano cuando noté que me liberaba el rostro con intención de separarse de mí.

— Nueve años — se me encogió el estómago y bajé la vista al suelo —.Quinn… — susurró con dulzura.

— ¿Sigues enamorada de ella?

— No — negó con rotundidad.

Volví a mirarla. Sonó sincera y aquello hizo que sintiera cierto alivio tras la punzada de dolor.

— ¿Y ella de ti?

— Tampoco. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

— Yo ya he respondido a las tuyas. ¿Cuánto hace que lo dejasteis?

Resopló antes de contestar.

— Unos dos años — tuvo que recordar.

— Pensaba que era mucho más reciente — confesé—. ¿Entonces hay alguien nuevo ahora? — soné abatida.

— No — sonrió abiertamente.

Sostuve su mano con una ligera presión y le acaricié los dedos con el pulgar.

— Dime la verdad.

— Te la estoy diciendo, no sé por qué no me crees.

— ¿Pero lo ha habido?

— No.

— ¿Desde qué rompiste con ella no has salido con nadie? — pregunté extrañada.

— No — negó con la cabeza.

— Eso es imposible. No me puedo creer que con lo increíble que eres, no hayas encontrado a alguien entre las miles de mujeres que deben estar haciendo cola para pasar, simplemente, un segundo contigo.

— Muchas gracias, pero ni tengo a miles de mujeres esperando por mí ni tampoco me gustaría que fuese así. Sencillamente no he conocido a ninguna que me gustara, por lo tanto no he vuelto a salir con nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera un tiempo, unos meses? — Negó otra vez con la cabeza—. ¿Ni una semana?, ¿ni una noche?

— No, por Dios, yo ya no estoy para relaciones de una noche — suspiró—. Y tampoco ha sido nunca mi estilo — añadió posando cariñosamente su dedo índice sobre la punta de mi nariz.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aqui esta el capitulo por suerte pude subirlo ahorita y el siguente no tardara mucho por gacerlos esperar XD sera como una disculpa jajajaja**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Al día siguiente la rutina volvió a mi vida. Sin embargo, no me sentía como siempre. Había amanecido con Rachel en mi pensamiento y mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Cuando San bajó por la avenida, miré en dirección a la calle de Rachel con la esperanza de poder verla o adivinar cuál de todas sería su casa. Pero no tuve suerte, no había ni rastro de ella ni de su coche. Busqué la hora en el reloj del salpicadero, eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Perfectamente podríamos haber coincidido. Ella también entraba a las ocho y tendría que tomar la avenida en la misma dirección que nosotras para llegar a la clínica. Me fijé en los coches de alrededor y agudicé la vista en el horizonte, por si se hallaba varios metros por delante. Santana se desvió poco después hacia la facultad y perdí la esperanza de encontrarla en alguno de los coches que nos rodeaban.

El día transcurrió lento y pesado. Aunque me gustaban las clases, y por encima de todo las prácticas en el hospital, me sentía inquieta ante la incertidumbre de cuándo volvería a verla. La tarde anterior no me atreví a pedirle su número de móvil y ella tampoco preguntó por el mío. Había memorizado el teléfono de su casa, pero lo consideraba demasiado personal como para marcarlo. A las seis de la tarde, mientras cambiaba la bata blanca por el abrigo, me sentí triste. Hacía ya dos horas que Rachel había salido de trabajar y posiblemente se hubiera acercado a su local de la costa. Durante unos instantes, la idea de preguntarle a San si me llevaba en coche hasta Groove pasó por mi cabeza, pero desistí cuando imaginé la cara que podría poner Rachel si me veía aparecer por allí, acompañada de otra cría como yo. Y tampoco quería desvelar la parte de su vida que quiso compartir conmigo. Me senté en el coche resignada a volver a casa, como lo hacía casi todas las tardes de entresemana antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida. A dos manzanas de mi casa estallé.

— ¡San, necesito decir que voy a estar contigo! — espeté.

— ¿Rachel? — preguntó con la mirada fija en el coche que nos precedía.

— Sí.

— ¿Estás con ella?

— No — suspiré.

— ¡No me digas que vas en serio con esa mujer!

— Solo necesito verla.

— ¿Qué edad tiene,Quinn?— se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y me miró.

— No lo sé — mentí—. No se lo he preguntado.

Me escudriñó con la mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y ella sabe la edad que tienes tú o tampoco te la ha preguntado?

— Lo último que necesito es un sermón, en serio.

— ¿Te das cuenta de en dónde te estás metiendo?

— No ha pasado nada.

— Pero tú quieres que pase.

— Sí, pero ella no.

— Pues pasará.

— Lo dudo, ella no quiere.

Soltó una risotada antes de meter la primera y poner el coche en movimiento de nuevo.

— Para no querer que pase nada te ve muy a menudo… ayer, hoy…

— Hoy no ha quedado conmigo, soy yo la que quiero verla.

— ¿Dónde te dejo entonces? — sonó como si se rindiera.

— Sé lo que estás pensando.

— ¿El qué?

— Si hubiera querido acostarse conmigo podría haberlo hecho ya. Te aseguro que se lo he puesto muy fácil.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes? Yo no he dicho nada.

— Porque no quiero que pienses lo que no es.

— Tranquila, en absoluto pienso que sea una pervertida o algo así.

— ¡Joder,S! ¡Por supuesto que no lo es!

Me puso la mano sobre la pierna.

— Anda, no te enfades. ¿Dónde te llevo?

— A casa por favor.

— ¿Pero no querías ir a verla?

— Sí, pero iré en autobús.

— ¿Con la escayola?

— Sí. Lo único que te pido es que si te encuentras con mi madre o vienes a casa hagas ver que has estado conmigo. Mi madre no te va a llamar, siempre me llama a mí, confía en mí.

— Hasta que deje de hacerlo…

— ¿Crees que me gusta mentirle?

— No, ya sé que no, pero se terminará dando cuenta.

— Me he pasado la vida estudiando. Tengo dieciséis años y lo único que he hecho es eso, estudiar. Estudiar medicina, estudiar dibujo, música, piano… Cuando salgo no bebo, no fumo, no voy a llegar a casa embarazada porque afortunadamente no me gustan los tíos. Soy la hija perfecta. Tampoco le he reprochado nunca no tener un padre y apenas saber nada de él. Ella ha vuelto a enamorarse, entra y sale con David cuando quiere. Ahora soy yo la que se ha enamorado. Ahora me toca a mí. ¡Qué Rachel no tiene mi edad! No, no la tiene. Y si solo por ese motivo alguien cree que debe protegerme, alejándome de ella, está muy equivocado. Sería capaz de muchas cosas si pretendieran separarme de ella, y te aseguro que dejaría de ser esa hija perfecta. La única persona que puede alejarme de Rachel es ella misma, sé que terminará haciéndolo, pero hasta que ese momento llegue solo quiero verla. Tampoco pido tanto.

Me miró fijamente sin pestañear.

— ¿Dónde te dejo?

— En casa.

— No me importa llevarte — insistió —. Tienes razón.

Denegué su ofrecimiento porque tampoco quería que nadie supiera dónde vivía Rachel. Antes de dirigirme a la parada de autobús comprobé que mi madre no había llegado aún a casa. En realidad era pronto para ella. Difícilmente conseguía llegar antes de las ocho de la tarde. Caminé todo lo deprisa que pude hasta la parada y deshice parte del camino que recorrí en el coche con San. Toqué el timbre cuando nos aproximábamos al cruce con Mifflin. No estaba segura de la altura a la que se situaba la parada más cercana. Para mi sorpresa, se encontraba en la misma esquina. Dejé atrás la avenida y avancé por el comienzo de la calle de Rachel. Su casa no podría estar muy lejos, era el número siete. El paseo tenía las aceras anchas y estaba lleno de árboles que ya no conservaban ni una mísera hoja en sus ramas. El frío del invierno había acabado con ellas. Sin embargo, ese invierno había provocado en mí justo lo contrario que en la naturaleza; estaba brotando un mundo de sentimientos, absolutamente desconocido hasta entonces, que me hacía sentir viva por primera vez, receptiva con todo lo que me rodeaba. Me fijé en el color claro que lucían las cortezas de los árboles. Eran chopos. Lo sabía no porque fuera una experta en botánica, sino porque el sonido de las hojas de los chopos moviéndose con el viento me encantaba. Caminaba por la acera opuesta a la que sabía se situaba la casa de Rachel. Quería ver la numeración con claridad, sin necesidad de pasar justo por delante de su domicilio. Cuando la manzana estaba llegando a su fin el número siete se dibujó frente a mí. Brillaba resplandeciente bajo la luz de las farolas. El corazón me pegó un vuelco y comenzó a latirme a toda velocidad. Aún era incapaz de controlar mi sistema nervioso cuando algo relacionado con Rachel aparecía delante de mí. Observé su casa desde la acera de enfrente. La luz estaba apagada. No parecía que hubiese alguien, aunque la puerta del garaje y la de la entrada peatonal eran demasiado altas como para ver más allá. Me armé de valor y crucé al otro lado. Las puertas que definían su propiedad no eran tan altas a pie de calle y me asomé para ver el interior. Tenía un porche muy bonito y un frondoso jardín. Supuse que habría ido a BouAzzer y que no volvería hasta más tarde, ya que su coche no se encontraba allí. Me decidí entonces a rodear la casa, que hacía esquina y colindaba por el lateral derecho con otra vía delimitando la manzana. Los altos y apretados setos no me dejaron ver absolutamente nada. Solo pude intuir que aquel jardín tenía unas buenas dimensiones. Volví a la entrada y todo permanecía con la misma quietud de antes. Reparé en la baja repisa que se formaba junto a la puerta peatonal y me senté, apoyando la espalda contra la alambrada que sostenía la vegetación. Dejé descansar la muleta a mi lado y aproveché la iluminación de una farola cercana para leer los apuntes del día. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí y el frío de la noche empezaba a notarse. Había hecho un día tan bonito y cálido como el anterior, pero una vez se ponía el sol la temperatura caía precipitadamente, recordándote que estábamos en invierno. Compaginé la lectura con el deseo de que fuera Rachel quien condujera alguno de los coches que contemplaba rodar ante mí. El tiempo pasaba, los coches también, pero ninguno era el suyo. Llamé a mi madre para mentirle una vez más. Me atendió desde el coche, activando el manos libres del teléfono. Se encontraba de camino a casa y había invitado a cenar a Russell. Le dije que no me esperara, que seguramente comiera en casa de San y que si no era así yo misma me prepararía algo cuando llegara. Me aseguró mi plato de comida ante la duda, aunque creo que pensó que me quedaría a cenar con Santana, debido a que Russell iba a casa aquella noche. Pobre, por una vez no era su novio el culpable de mi absentismo.

Levanté el cuello de mi abrigo para protegerme del frío. Llevaba mucho tiempo sentada sin moverme y la humedad comenzaba a calarme el cuerpo. Acaricié impaciente la pulsera de Rachel, como lo había hecho la noche anterior hasta que me quedé dormida. No me la quité desde que ella misma me la pusiera, a excepción de cuando entré en la ducha por la mañana. No quería que se mojara y también pretendía que preservara su olor. Olía a ella. Me la volví a llevar a la nariz para asegurarme de que aún persistía su aroma, ese exquisito aroma a manzana, a pesar de haber transcurrido un día entero fuera de casa. Empecé a tiritar ligeramente.

Había pasado bastante más de una hora desde que me sentara en la dura repisa, no más alta que un escalón, y el frío del asfalto comenzaba a congelarme los pies. Volví a mirar la hora en el reloj. Posiblemente se había marchado a BouAzzer y quizá cenara allí, con Kristen, quizá había quedado con alguien, quizá me había mentido con respecto a que no había otra persona en su vida. Me pasaron demasiadas posibilidades por la cabeza y cada una me ponía más triste que la anterior. Quizá, simplemente, hacía su vida, como lo había estado haciendo hasta antes de conocernos. Quizá yo me creía importante en su vida porque ella era lo más importante en la mía.

Era yo la que no podía vivir sin ella y temía que aquel sentimiento no era recíproco. Guardé de nuevo los apuntes en la mochila y me abracé a ella para que me diera calor. No sabía qué hacer. Todavía me sentía con fuerzas para aguantar el frío de la intemperie, sin embargo me derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes si recibía el frío rechazo de Rachel al verme allí, ante su casa, sin previo aviso. ¿Y si volvía a casa acompañada? Pegué un respingo al pensarlo. Volví a sobresaltarme cuando me di cuenta de que un coche blanco se había detenido frente a mí. Reconocí las ruedas al instante, por sus llantas de aleación, y levanté la vista para encontrarme con Rachel. Tenía la ventanilla del copiloto bajada y me miraba fijamente. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, pasaban tantos coches en la oscuridad de la noche, que no me fijé en el único que me importaba. No sé por qué motivo había pensado que accedería a su casa desde la otra dirección en lugar de por mi izquierda, como se hallaba en aquel momento. Probablemente fue eso lo que hizo que no le prestara excesiva atención.

— Eres tú — sonó sorprendida, pero enseguida me brindó una de sus sonrisas.

— Sí, soy yo — se me quebró la voz y el corazón empezó a latirme demasiado rápido en cuanto me puse en pie.

— Hola Quinn — continuaba mirándome.

— Hola — me tembló la voz la observé entumecida bajarse del coche y rodearlo para llegar hasta mí—. Lo siento, necesitaba verte — espeté sin saber lo que decía—. Pero ya me voy.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó impidiendo con su cuerpo mi intención de huir de allí.

— Porque igual no ha sido una buena idea — bajé la vista al suelo.

— Pensaba que eras el cobrador del frac — me pasó la mano por el brazo.

— ¿Tienes deudas? — sonreí.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que no las tenga? Hasta tú las tienes. ¿Has pagado ya las rosas?

— Sí — admití, echándome a reír.

— ¿Cuánto te han soplado?

— Eso no importa, te lo aseguro.

— Creía que venías a pedirme el dinero que te han levantado por las rosas — bromeó—. ¿Has cenado ya?

— No.

— ¿Cenas conmigo entonces? — se me iluminó la cara y asentí—. ¿Aquí o te apetece ir a algún sitio?

— Donde tú prefieras.

— Estoy un poco cansada, ¿te importa en casa?

— Si estás cansada mejor me marcho.

— Tampoco estoy tan cansada — volvió a mirarme con ternura—. Anda, vamos — tiró suavemente del puño de mi abrigo.

Esperé a que abriera la puerta del garaje y caminé despacio detrás de su coche. No merecía la pena montarme con ella con la escayola, la mochila y la muleta a cuestas.

— ¿Qué tal la vuelta a la dura realidad? — me preguntó cerrando la puerta del coche con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

— Dura.

— ¿Has tenido un mal día?

— Digamos que el hecho de no verte se convierte en un mal día.

Mi respuesta hizo que se detuviera antes de llegar hasta mí y me mirara durante un instante con aire interrogante. Me quedé inmóvil. No podía evitar decir la verdad cada vez que me preguntaba, pero me dije a mí misma que tenía que ir con más cuidado si no quería que me echara de su vida.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — me anticipé a preguntar para no darle margen a que me dijera algo que no quería oír.

— Digamos que me alegro mucho de que hayas venido a verme.

— Puedo venir siempre que quieras.

— ¿Hasta cuándo?, ¿hasta que te aburras? — preguntó no sin cierta ironía.

— Dudo mucho que me aburra.

— Por supuesto que sí, terminarás aburriéndote.

Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, optando por permanecer callada. La seguí en silencio hasta la puerta de entrada y me situé detrás de ella mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

— Ya sé que me ves como a una cría, pero tú no eres ningún capricho para mí — volví a hablar más de la cuenta, no podía evitarlo.

— El problema es que ya no sé cómo te veo — suspiró.

— ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

— No, prefiero que te quedes a cenar conmigo. Por cierto, no sé qué tengo para comer.

— Da igual, tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Lo que tengo es frío.

Giró sobre sí misma en el amplio hall y me cogió los dedos, que asomaban por la escayola, atrayéndome hacia ella para que entrara.

— Estás helada — exclamó cuando tocó mi mano—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera?

— No lo sé, un rato.

— ¿Cuánto es un rato para ti? — comprobó la hora en el reloj.

— No importa.

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Quieres pillarte una pulmonía o qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Si me ingresan y me cuidas tú, no me importaría. Así te vería todos los días.

— Ya me ves todos los días.

— No lo suficiente.

— ¿No lo suficiente para qué?

— Para no echarte de menos.

Clavó sus ojos del color del chocolate en los míos.

— Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

No pronuncié una palabra, aunque pensé — lo que quieras—. Sin embargo, no conseguí evitar que mi propio pensamiento se reflejara en mi cara.

— No hace falta que contestes. Era una pregunta retórica — aclaró con rapidez en cuanto interpretó mi mirada.

— No iba a hacerlo —me reí.

—Quinn…

Me desprendí de la mochila y le entregué mi abrigo cuando me hizo una señal para que me lo quitara.

— La verdad que tienes mérito. Nunca te he oído quejarte y aún no sé cómo puedes ir a clase escayolada, cargando con la mochila y la muleta.

— Es fácil. Que me atropellara Schue es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te conocí a ti. Y si me quedo en casa convaleciente no podría estar ahora contigo. ¿De qué iba a quejarme? Todo es perfecto.

— Definitivamente, lo tuyo es increíble — suspiró.

Miré a mi alrededor. Desde el recibidor se divisaba el amplio salón y un pasillo grande con muchas puertas. Las molduras eran blancas, al igual que las puertas, que contrastaban con el azul grisáceo de las paredes.

— Tienes una casa preciosa, en consonancia con la dueña — añadí con cautela—. ¿Podría ir al cuarto de baño, por favor?

— En consonancia con la invitada, diría yo — precisó señalando la puerta más cercana.

Salí del cuarto de baño y vi la luz de la cocina encendida. Avancé hacia allí, deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta. La visión de Rachel en su propia casa me había vuelto a cortar la respiración. La observé en silencio. Apoyada en el fregadero frente al grifo abierto, parecía ausente además de cansada. Se llevó una pastilla a la boca y bebió un largo trago de agua, del que la había visto servirse en un vaso directamente del caño.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? — entré en la cocina. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando me oyó y miró en mi dirección —. Perdona, te he asustado.

— No pasa nada — sonrió.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? — volví a preguntar, cuando estuve a su lado.

— Un poco, pero no es nada.

Me fijé en la piel oscurecida bajo sus ojos. La luz de la cocina era blanca e intensa, permitiéndome verla con nitidez por primera vez aquella noche.

— Estás cansada, es mejor que me vaya.

— No, de verdad, me apetece que te quedes.

— Yo preparo la cena entonces.

— La preparo yo, tú eres la invitada.

— ¿No te fías de mí? Cocino mejor que en tu clínica, ya lo verás.

— Eso no es difícil de superar.

— Lo sé — me reí—. Por eso lo digo, ven conmigo — cogí su mano y la guié fuera de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

— Al salón, ¿es aquí, verdad?

Encendió la luz con la mano que le quedaba libre antes de cruzar la entrada. Aquella sala era espectacular, pero mis ojos se dirigieron al piano negro de cola que lucía poderoso en una esquina.

— Guau, ¿es un Steinway & Sons? — exclamé.

Me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿También sabes de pianos?

— ¿Lo es? — insistí.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

— Era de mi madre.

— ¿Tocaba el piano?

— Sí, era pianista.

— ¡Qué pasada! ¿Tú lo tocas? — pregunté cuando llegamos junto al sofá blanco en forma de ele.

— No. Siempre quiso que aprendiera, pero yo nunca tuve mucho interés. Apenas recuerdo lo que me enseñó cuando era pequeña y ahora, cada vez que lo miro, no sabes cuánto me gustaría haberle hecho caso.

— Esas cosas pasan. Pero tiene fácil solución, puedes aprender ahora.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí. Y no empieces con que también eres muy mayor para eso.

— No he dicho nada — se defendió.

— Túmbate y descansa un rato en lo que yo preparo la cena.

— ¡Pero que estoy bien! —protestó—. ¿Cómo voy a dejar que prepares tú la cena?

— Dejándome — le empujé suavemente los hombros para que se tumbara.

— ¿Y ahora qué haces? — preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá.

— Quitarte las botas — se echó a reír, contagiándome la risa a mí también—. ¿Puedo ver el piano?

— Por supuesto.

Caminé hasta él todo lo rápido que la escayola me permitió y lo admiré detenidamente.

— Es precioso.

— Puedes abrirlo, incluso puedes tocarlo si quieres. ¿También sabes tocar el piano, verdad?

Levanté la vista un instante y la miré desde el otro extremo del salón. Volví al Steinway y lo rodeé para apreciarlo desde todos los ángulos. Rachel continuaba tumbada en el sofá, pero se había acostado de lado para seguirme con la mirada.

— Voy a preparar la cena — anuncié encaminándome hacia ella.

— No — alcanzó mi mano desde su posición y tiró de mí para que no me fuera—. Ven, siéntate.

Me giré para buscar asiento en el otro sofá, pero me lo impidió de nuevo tirando otra vez de mi mano.

— Aquí, conmigo — se movió para hacerme sitio y me senté despacio evitando tocarla. No quería que pensara que aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para buscar lo que estaba deseando en todo momento, su proximidad. Los latidos del corazón se me habían vuelto a acelerar desde que sintiera su mano en la mía y ahora, sentada junto a ella, me era imposible obviar su cuerpo tumbado a tan corta distancia—. La llevas puesta — dijo pasando el dedo índice por encima de la pulsera que me había regalado el día anterior. Bajé la vista a su mano sobre la mía.

— Solo me la he quitado para ducharme. Aún huele a ti.

— Mira.

Por fin tuve el valor de mirarle a los ojos desde que m sentara a su lado.

— Detrás de ti — levantó las cejas indicándome el lugar—, tus rosas.

Efectivamente, el enorme ramo de rosas presidía la mesa situada detrás del sofá, en un jarrón blanco opaco.

— No es posible que aún no se hayan secado todas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

— Hoy hace exactamente treinta y seis días. No he dejado de echarles aspirinas para que duraran lo máximo posible.

— Parece que lo has conseguido.

— ¿Te gustan? — me preguntó con una mirada pícara.

— Sí, son muy bonitas.

— Mentirosa — rio—, a ti no te gustan.

— Sí me gustan — me reí también—.Tal vez me gusten más otras cosas, pero son bonitas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Tu pulsera, por ejemplo.

— ¿Y qué más?

La miré otra vez. Ella, a su vez, me contemplaba mientras esperaba a que le contestara.

— No lo sé. Me gustan muchas, casi tantas como las que detesto.

— Hummm, no está mal. Yo detesto muchas más de las que me gustan.

— ¿Y cuáles te gustan además del mar, la playa y los minerales? — quise saber.

— Tus manos.

— Gracias — murmuré con timidez.

Deslizó su mano debajo de la mía.

— ¿Qué tal llevas las escayolas?

— Bien — estaba más pendiente del movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi piel que de la conversación.

— ¿Y el pecho?

— Bien también, gracias.

— ¿Te has echado la pomada?

— Sí, esta mañana.

— Tienes que echártela tres veces al día por lo menos.

— Ya, pero es que he ido a clase y luego tenía prácticas.

— La cuestión es que creo que no deberías estar yendo a clase todavía. Que te den el alta no significa que estés recuperada del todo.

— No me quiero quedar en casa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ya sabes el motivo.

— No, no lo sé. Dímelo.

— Porque en ese caso no podría verte.

— No me parece razón suficiente.

— A mí sí — repliqué.

— Déjame ver cómo lo tienes — dijo incorporándose en el sofá.

— Rachel… no…

— No seas boba.

— ¿Qué tal va tu dolor de cabeza?

Sonrió ante mi estúpida forma de tratar de distraerla de su propósito.

— Perfectamente. Anda, déjame verlo.

— No, por favor.

— Como quieras… — suspiró y se levantó del sofá, abandonando el salón al instante.

Escuché sus pasos hasta que dejaron de oírse tras una puerta y al rato volví a oírlos de vuelta al salón. Me giré cuando entró.

— Toma, al menos date esto mientras preparo la cena — me dijo alcanzándome una cajita rectangular de color amarillo.

La acepté por el respaldo del sofá.

— No te enfades, por favor.

— Ya sabes dónde está el baño — dijo antes de volver a salir por la puerta del salón.

Seguí sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde la encontré con la puerta del frigorífico abierta.

— ¿Me ayudas por favor? — cambié de opinión tan rápido como supe que le había molestado mi negativa.

— No — respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme y continuó revisando las existencias de su nevera.

Di media vuelta de inmediato y salí por donde había entrado para dirigirme al cuarto de baño.

— ¡Quinn! — noté que corría detrás de mí. Reconozco que me encantaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre. Me giré para mirarla—. ¡Claro que te ayudo!

— Muchas gracias — esperé a que me alcanzara.

— De nada — cogió la caja de mi mano y me llevó al fondo del pasillo.

Entramos en una habitación. Supuse que era la suya, pero no hice preguntas. Había una cama muy grande de madera blanca, que resaltaba con las patas de aluminio pulido y un par de mesillas a juego. A un lado se encontraba un sofá de tres plazas tapizado en blanco frente a una mesa baja, al otro lado aparecía un espejo, en el que nos reflejábamos y que compartía la pared con un armario. Pensé que me llevaría al cuarto de baño de dentro de la habitación, pero se detuvo al borde de la cama. Reparé de nuevo en una de las mesillas. Una funda de plástico transparente protegía el retrato que le había hecho a lápiz la tarde anterior en BouAzzer.

— Aún no he tenido tiempo de enmarcarlo —me había seguido con la mirada.

Estaba claro que era su habitación. No es que hubiera muchas dudas, pero aquello lo confirmaba. Me quité el jersey y me desabroché los botones de la camiseta hasta que se abrió por completo, dejando ver la venda que cubría mi tórax. Luego, me deshice también de la camiseta.

— Buen vendaje, ¿es tuyo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Tiré del esparadrapo sujeto a mi hombro izquierdo para liberar la venda. Fui desenrollándola al tiempo que trataba de enrollarla en mi mano, pero no conseguía hacerlo bien y aunque me ayudaba de mi otra mano, la escayolada, comencé a sentir los brazos excesivamente cansados.

— ¿Me ayudas, por favor? — me rendí y la miré. Ella me observaba sin mediar palabra, supe de su disconformidad por su mirada—. No te enfades, por favor — susurré.

Sacudió la cabeza sin disimular su absoluta desaprobación. Después, tomó la venda en sus manos y fue dejando mi piel al descubierto.

— Joder, Quinn — musitó también, cuando ya no quedó venda que ocultara mi estado. Me miré, después levanté la vista hacia ella con reparo—. Esto no está bien, ¿te duele?

— No.

— No me mientas.

— Un poco.

— Anda, siéntate — dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Me senté despacio en el borde de la cama.

— Quiero que dejes de ir a clase hasta que no te hayas recuperado — suspiré y bajé la vista al suelo—. Tienes que cuidarte.

— Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo tu vida normal como si no te hubiera ocurrido nada.

— Solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí fuera esperándome? ¡Y no me contestes que un rato!

— Una hora y media, quizá algo más.

Suspiró.

— ¿Dónde has conseguido mi dirección?

— En la guía telefónica de Internet.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

— En autobús. No le he dicho a nadie dónde vives, San me ha dejado en casa y allí he cogido el autobús.

— ¿Por qué no te has quedado en casa entonces?

— Porque quería verte — respondí sin levantar la vista del suelo de madera de abedul.

— ¿Por qué? — me encogí de hombros, pero no hablé—. ¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar, aunque su tono se había suavizado.

Apoyé los codos en las rodillas y hundí la cabeza entre las manos. No sabía qué contestar más que la verdad que ella misma conocía de sobra. Pero eso prefería no hacerlo en aquel momento.

Se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mi cabeza acariciándomela.

— Te propongo un trato — su voz se había dulcificado aún más—. En lugar de ir a clase vas a venir aquí y vas a dejar que te cuide de una vez por todas. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te pida, sin rechistar. Cuando te diga que comas, comerás; cuando te diga que duermas, dormirás; cuando te toque la cura, no pondrás excusas que retrasen el proceso. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, pero intentaré coger el jueves y el viernes libres para estar aquí contigo. Me deben días. Mañana a primera hora te paso a buscar y te traigo aquí. Estaré de vuelta sobre las cuatro y media como muy tarde. Durante mi ausencia quiero que descanses, que no fuerces el tórax caminando. Si te aburres, estudias. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— Clarísimo — me apresuré a contestar. Me sentí feliz.

Me cogió de la barbilla, levantándome la cara para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo — aseguré—. Haré todo lo que tú me digas, te lo juro.

— Más te vale — dijo—. Ahora túmbate.

La miré tímidamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué tampoco dejas a tu madre que cuide de ti?

— Para aparentar que estoy bien y que no me deje encerrada en casa.

Sonrió para sí extrayendo el tubo de la caja.

— ¿Estás obsesionada con el hecho de quedarte en casa o me lo parece mí?

— Estoy obsesionada con cualquier cosa que me impida verte.

Levantó la vista y me miró. Tenía la mirada serena, como jamás la había visto antes. Me estudió unos instantes en silencio. Le mantuve la mirada con apuro, pero conseguí no apartarla de aquellos ojos que asimilaban mis sinceras palabras, sin enjuiciarlas ni rechazarlas. Continué observándola cuando se centró en extender la pomada por mi piel amoratada. El tacto suave del edredón bajo mi espalda desnuda me daba calor y compensaba la mitad de mi cuerpo, desvestido en mitad de su habitación. Miré su reluciente cabello, que caía cubriéndole casi la mitad del pecho. Después regresé a su rostro. Había desaparecido la piel oscura bajo sus ojos y parecía menos cansada que cuando la vi en la cocina. Trataba de no pensar en su mano, libre de guantes por primera vez, sobre mi dolorida piel. Pero no me resultaba fácil abstraerme, a pesar de que el tacto directo había desaparecido por la espesura del ungüento. Contemplé sus labios carnosos, perfectamente dibujados, y no pude evitar pensar en lo afortunadas que fueron cualquiera de sus amantes anteriores teniendo el privilegio de besarlos. Era consciente de que no dejaba de mirarla. Lo había hecho siempre que me cuidaba mientras yacía en la cama de la clínica privada. Al menos esta vez ocurría en su propia cama. La situación había cambiado favorablemente hacia mí. Hice un esfuerzo por ignorar sus dedos moviéndose por la parte inferior de mi pecho. No quería que mi cuerpo reaccionara al estímulo, aunque lo estuviera deseando. Hasta aquel instante había esquivado hábilmente esa zona. Siempre lo hacía. Esa parte de la piel la cubría cuando la aplicación estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Has ido hoy a BouAzzer? — quise romper el silencio que compartíamos y desviar así su atención sobre mi cuerpo, empeñado en responder a su tacto.

— No, he estado en casa y luego he salido a hacer un recado — respondió, sus ojos no me miraron.

— Espero que no se manche el edredón — hablé otra vez, cuando sus dedos resbalaban ahora por encima de mi pecho.

— Si se mancha se lava, es una funda.

No había manera de que levantara la vista de su cometido.

— Tienes una habitación muy bonita y la cama mola mucho — me tensé tan pronto terminé de pronunciar estas palabras. No quería que pensara en una connotación sexual cuando le mencioné su cama.

— ¿Mola? — sonrió.

Parecía medio idiota con mis comentarios, pero la situación no me dejaba discurrir hacia nada inteligente.

— ¿Tú también ves la tele desde la cama? — Otra vez volví a pronunciar la maldita palabra cuando vi el LED reflejado en el espejo—. Lo digo porque yo sí que lo hago. No te creas que desde hace mucho, solo desde que David pasa más tiempo en casa. No me suele apetecer verla con ellos en el salón.

Sus ojos me miraron al fin, a pesar de haber comenzado ya con mi otro pecho.

— ¿No te llevas bien con él?

— No lo sé, no me llevo sencillamente.

Quizá estos días en la clínica hemos mejorado.

— No era un reproche, tan solo una pregunta — aclaró interrumpiendo la aplicación.

— Lo sé — dije—. Tampoco me llevo mal. Es el novio de mi madre y yo les dejo a su aire. Pero no puedo verlo como a un padre, si es lo que pretenden. No necesito uno y menos a estas alturas. Aunque en realidad tampoco es que lo pretendan, no lo sé. Es un poco confuso todo. Supongo que querrán casarse, formar una familia y que yo sea parte de ella. Ahí es donde no sé cómo lo voy a hacer. Bueno, sí, yéndome de casa, pero entonces mi madre me diría que no se casa y yo tampoco quiero eso, porque tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo y ser feliz, infeliz o lo que sea… Total, un rollo.

— Un rollo — repitió. Sin embargo, sonó afligida.

— Toda esta movida por no ponerse una goma aquella noche.

— ¡Quinn! — exclamó, pero una risa escapó de su garganta.

— Es verdad lo que digo. Con un condón todo se hubiera solucionado. Yo no estaría aquí y ya no sería ni un problema ni una carga.

— No digas eso, me apuesto el cuello a que tu madre jamás lo ha pensado. Además, de ser así, yo tampoco te hubiera conocido — dijo terminando de cubrir la piel de mi pecho.

— De eso que te libras tú también — me reí—. ¡Por Dios, ya está la cría esta quedada conmigo por aquí otra vez…! — puse los ojos en blanco, como si imitara su reacción cuando me veía aparecer.

— Yo no pienso eso — negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro mientras me observaba.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué piensas?

— Que eres preciosa, inteligente y divertida. Y que no tienes ni idea de lo que me alegro de que tus padres no utilizaran anticonceptivos aquella noche — dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Después, besó mi hombro desnudo y se levantó de la cama.

El suave beso sobre mi piel me había erizado el vello. Giré la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada hasta que entró en el cuarto de baño. Oí correr el agua. Tenía la mirada fija en el marco blanco de la puerta y me encontré con la suya cuando apareció de nuevo en mi campo de visión, secándose las manos con una toalla. Apoyó el hombro en el marco sin dejar de mirarme.

— Y también pienso… que por qué demonios no tengo veinte años menos…

Lo sabía. No pude quitarme aquella frase de la cabeza durante toda la noche, tampoco pude olvidar la sensualidad que contenía su beso acariciando mi piel desnuda.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Me instalé en el salón a pesar de que Rachel me dijera que me moviera con libertad, que podía utilizar cualquiera de las habitaciones, incluida la suya. No quise hacerlo. No quería abusar de su hospitalidad ni que tuviera que preocuparse por alguien merodeando por la casa y sus cosas mientras ella trabajaba. El salón me parecía el territorio más impersonal, al fin y al cabo en esa estancia se recibía a las visitas. Algo parecido a eso era yo. Una visita dispuesta a quedarse el resto de mi vida si ella me lo pedía, pero una visita a fin de cuentas. Me dispuso un almohadón y una manta, dejando también el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesa, frente al sofá, junto a un juego de llaves de la casa.

— Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que no abras la puerta a nadie. Sea quien sea, te cuenten lo que te cuenten.

— Tranquila, no lo haré — contesté sonriente.

— Bien —dijo pensativa—. Al cartero tampoco, no espero nada, así que tampoco le abras. Si viniera con algo no importa, siempre se puede ir luego a recogerlo a la oficina de correos.

Me recordó a mi madre, solo que con ella ya tenía superada esa fase de advertencias cuando me quedaba sola en casa.

— No te preocupes, no le abriré la puerta a nadie, ni a la ancianita más desvalida ni a una mujer dando a luz en la mismísima puerta de tu casa. De ser así llamo a la policía, a la ambulancia en este último caso y luego a ti — bromeé.

Se echó a reír y me agarró del moflete.

— Efectivamente, pero llámame también si simplemente necesitas algo. Tienes mi móvil apuntado en una libreta en la mesa del salón.

— Lo sé — ya me lo había aprendido de memoria—. Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar.

Salió corriendo cuando supo que tenía poco más de diez minutos para llegar a la clínica. La observé mientras se montaba en el coche y abría la puerta automática. Cuando su coche giró a la derecha esperé a que la puerta volviera a cerrarse antes de que yo cerrara la de casa. Cuando lo hice, sentí de golpe el vacío que dejaba con su marcha. Volví al salón y me senté en el sofá donde Rachel había estado tumbada la tarde anterior. Acaricié la tela suavemente, como si fuera su piel la que estuviera bajo mis dedos. Cogí mi móvil y la llamé, necesitaba oír su voz, acababa de irse y ya la echaba de menos.

— Hola, soy yo — dije cuando descolgó el teléfono, nada más sonar la primera señal.

— Hola, ¿estás bien? — se oyó el habitual eco del manos libres.

— Sí, solo quería darte las gracias otra vez por dejar que me quede aquí.

— No hay por qué darlas.

Me quedé callada un instante. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono y el mero hecho de escuchar su voz me había vuelto a desbocar el corazón.

— ¿Hay mucho tráfico?

— No, estoy a mitad de camino. Si no se me cierra ningún semáforo lo consigo.

— Entonces te dejo para no distraerte. Que tengas un buen día.

—Quinn.

— Dime.

— Gracias por llamarme.

— De nada — sonreí.

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya me moría de ganas por que dieran las cuatro en el reloj, para que pudiera regresar de donde aún no había llegado. Me sentí celosa de los pacientes que tendrían la oportunidad de verla en pocos minutos. No le volví a preguntar si seguía destinada en la UCI. No es que no me interesara, sino que trataba de hacer las menos preguntas posibles sobre su vida cotidiana. Ya le había frito a preguntas personales el primer día y ahora trataba de compensar aquella acosadora actitud. Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar qué le ocurrió a su madre, si era muy mayor, si tuvo un accidente o contrajo alguna enfermedad. Busqué en Internet la noche anterior, después que Rachel me dejara en casa, pero por el apellido Berry no figuraba nadie. Seguramente usara un pseudónimo. Tampoco conocía su nombre de pila, lo que dificultaba aún más la búsqueda. Revisé noticias del fallecimiento de pianistas, pero lo poco que encontré no parecía encajar con la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas fuera su madre. Nunca hablaba de su familia, así que desconocía si tenía padre o hermanos. Miré el Steinway y me levanté para admirarlo de cerca una vez más. Era espectacular. Me dieron ganas de acariciarlo por la belleza de su diseño. No lo hice. Tenía los pedales dorados, a juego con las ruedas. El bastidor lucía también detalles en oro, como las bisagras que sujetaban el atril. El emblema de Steinway & Sons estaba grabado en el mismo color también en el frontal y el lateral de aquel escultural piano de cola, que rebasaba los dos metros setenta centímetros de longitud. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver aquel modelo en persona. Si su madre tocaba ese piano debía de ser muy buen pianista. Era un modelo para profesionales, carísimo.

Caminé hacia las cortinas blancas, que dejaban ver el jardín. La noche anterior la oscuridad no me había permitido verlo, y aunque tuve la tentación de abrir la puerta que daba acceso a aquel verde y frondoso jardín, tampoco lo hice. No quería tocar nada. Prefería que todo permaneciera exactamente igual a como lo había dejado Rachel antes de irse a la clínica. Miré la piscina, que se encontraba cubierta por una lona, como lo estaban casi todas en aquella estación del año. Tenía escaleras romanas en los dos extremos y mediría unos quince metros de largo. La mitad de esos metros, aproximadamente, configuraban el ancho. Lo cierto es que tenía una casa preciosa. Había algo en ella que me gustaba especialmente, y es que no la había compartido con su ex, precisamente justo lo contrario, la había comprado después de deshacer su vida con aquella mujer, aún sin nombre para mí. Me giré y volví a contemplar el diseño escandinavo de los muebles del salón. Todo parecía muy nuevo. Recordé su habitación y me vino la misma sensación. Sonreí para mí misma. Si estaba en lo cierto y Rachel no conservaba nada de su vida anterior, decorando aquella casa después de su adquisición y, lo más importante de todo, no me había mentido con respecto a no haber tenido ninguna relación tras su ruptura, la cama donde me había tumbado solo había sido ocupada por ella. Se me seguía encogiendo el corazón cada vez que pensaba que otra persona pudiera besarla, tocarla o probarla. Cosa que ya había ocurrido en demasiadas ocasiones y que yo llevaba francamente mal. No sabía qué me pasaba. Del mismo modo que Rachel había despertado en mí el amor, la compresión, la lealtad, la fidelidad y el deseo de convertirme en alguien mejor, también se había despertado en mí unos celos irracionales. La otra cara de la moneda era que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona injustificadamente posesiva. Llegué a sentir celos de sus propias manos cuando se retiraba el pelo porque le molestaba o porque las descansaba en sus muslos o en las caderas. Sentía celos del vaso que envolvía, de las migas de pan sobre el mantel, con las que había jugueteado durante la cena la noche anterior y del cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios después de la misma. Deseaba convertirme en todo lo que ella tocaba. Quería ser su pelo, su cuerpo, el vaso, el cigarrillo y el humo que expulsaba. Y aquello no podía ser. Yo no podía seguir así. Al menos era consciente de que estaba a punto de caer enferma. Cualquier psicólogo hubiera dicho que era un buen comienzo para la rehabilitación. Existían centros de rehabilitación para muchos problemas, como el alcohol, las drogas, la anorexia… Hasta los putos violadores contaban con un centro donde pretender que se rehabilitaban. ¿Pero, y yo? ¿Qué les iba a responder cuando me preguntaran por mi dolencia? Que estaba enferma de amor era posiblemente la respuesta más acertada. Caminé de vuelta al sofá y me tumbé. Me cubrí con la manta y al apoyar la cabeza sobre el almohadón el olor de Rachel impregnó el aire. Hundí la cara en él y cerré los ojos, respirando aquel perfume a manzana que me volvía loca.

Me sobresalté cuando sonó mi móvil. Me había quedado dormida. Fijé la vista en la pantalla que vibraba sobre la mesa y leí aturdida el número que aparecía. Era ella.

— Hola — contesté tan rápido como pude.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien, en el descanso, por eso te llamo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las doce, ¿estabas durmiendo?

— No — mentí, porque no quería que pensara que había interrumpido mi sueño.

— ¡Sí!, te he despertado, lo siento.

— No, que va, me encanta.

— ¿El qué, que te despierten?

— Que me llames — confesé.

— Si quieres te dejo para que sigas durmiendo.

— No, no quiero. ¿Tienes que irte ya?

— No, tengo tiempo hasta las doce y media.

— Entonces quédate conmigo al teléfono, por favor.

— De acuerdo — su voz se había vuelto más dulce.

— ¿Has llegado bien al final?

— Sí, aunque tampoco hubiera pasado nada por llegar tarde. Sería la primera vez en mi vida, tenía un buen motivo.

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— ¿Vas a poder coger mañana y pasado libres?

— ¿No prefieres quedarte por tu cuenta? — dijo con voz amable.

— No, ya sabes que no.

— Pensaba que sí. Estarías sin nadie que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, cuándo lo tienes que hacer, tendrías la casa para ti sola.

— Eso nunca me ha importado. Tu casa me encanta, pero me gusta mucho más contigo dentro.

— Entonces tendré que cogerlos.

— ¿Pero puedes o no?

— Sí, claro que puedo.

— ¿Y para qué me cuentas toda esa película? Luego te quejarás de que no dejo de decirte cosas y querrás deshacerte de mí. Lo haces a propósito.

— Tal vez — se rio.

— Te gusta provocarme.

— Es posible.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque me gustan tus respuestas. Siempre dices lo que sientes.

— Eso no es verdad. Ni te gustan todas mis respuestas ni nunca te he dicho todo lo que siento. Si lo hiciera saldrías corriendo, y eso es lo último que quiero que hagas.

Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que volví a oír su voz.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas?

Su voz sonó tan sensual como el beso que me dio en el hombro desnudo provocando un escalofrío que me recorrió la piel.

— ¿Por qué quieres oírlo?, lo sabes de sobra.

— Porque quizá me guste oír las cosas que me dices.

— ¿Quizá o te gusta?

— Me gusta — admitió para mi sorpresa.

— Pero a la vez piensas que no debería gustarte, ¿no es verdad? — le rebatí.

— Sí.

— Entonces te contaré todo lo que siento cuando cambies de opinión sobre ese tema, mientras tanto puedo esperar. Yo no tengo prisa y así te demostraré que no eres el antojo pasajero de una adolescente víctima de los cambios hormonales, que es más o menos lo que llevas pensando desde diciembre.

— Ese es el problema, que no pareces una adolescente.

— ¿Preferirías que lo pareciera?

— A veces sí, me lo pondrías más fácil.

— ¿Más fácil para mandarme a casa con mi mamá? — El silencio fue su respuesta—. Van a ser y media —dije cuando vi la hora en el reloj—, y tienes que volver — supe que asentía aunque no la viera—.Rachel— la llamé.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias por llamarme.

A las cuatro de la tarde abrí la puerta principal y me senté en el porche de entrada a esperarla, me moría por verla. Me aseguré de coger las llaves por si una corriente de aire cerraba la puerta de golpe. Ya me pasó en una ocasión en mi propia casa y tuve que ir a la de la vecina de al lado para pedir que me dejara llamar a mi madre. Le pareció la excusa más genial que podía dar para abandonar su puesto de trabajo al instante, de lo increíblemente estúpida que sonaba. Volví dentro a por él anorak que Rachel dejó colgado en el armario del hall. El sol ya no daba en la parte delantera y enseguida sentí frío. Creo que aún conservaba el frío de la tarde anterior. La quietud de mi cuerpo, sin resguardo durante la larga espera, me había dejado destemplada. Regresé al escalón del porche y me senté.

Como siempre que la esperaba, los minutos se hacían horas y agudizaba el oído en busca del motor de su coche. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta automática que daba entrada a los vehículos comenzó a abrirse antes de lo que esperaba. Inmediatamente vi el potente morro blanco de su coche. La busqué rápidamente a través del cristal del parabrisas. Sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. La escayola hizo que me levantara torpemente del escalón, pero caminé a su encuentro. Se rio cuando empujé la puerta impidiéndole que saliera del coche. Iba a detener su segundo intento de abrirla, pero en su lugar la abrí yo.

— ¿Has comido ya? — pregunté.

— No. Espero que tú sí.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Te estaba esperando. Ya está lista la comida.

— ¿Has cocinado? No deberías…

— No te esperes gran cosa, no soy tan buena como tú.

— Seguro que está muy bueno, y si no, no pasa nada, nadie es perfecto.

Me giré para mirarla.

— Tú sí.

Rehuyó mi mirada y sentí su mano en mi espalda cediéndome el paso en la puerta de entrada. Nos deshicimos de la ropa de abrigo y caminé tras ella hasta el salón.

— ¡Has puesto la mesa y todo! Qué encanto.

— Ven, siéntate — le dije ofreciéndole la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior.

— No, siéntate tú. Yo me encargo.

Noté que estaba un poco tensa. Evitaba el contacto visual siempre que podía. Aun así, su voz y sus formas eran amables e incluso cariñosas. Tomé asiento como me dijo. No quería llevarle la contraria. Le había prometido que haría cuanto me dijera, y creo que pensaba que el hecho de haberme metido en la cocina a preparar unos simples espaguetis con verduras no era la mejor forma de descansar.

— Tiene muy buena pinta. Muchas gracias — me dijo cuando regresó con el bol de espaguetis.

— Yo de ti los probaría primero. Es muy posible que luego no estés tan agradecida.

Sonrió y esta vez sí me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— Seguro que sí.

— Son los primeros espaguetis que preparo en mi vida — preferí advertirla.

Cogió el tenedor y enrolló un montón de espaguetis directamente del bol. Se los llevó a la boca. Creo que se pasó con la cantidad. Me miró sonriente mientras masticaba. Al instante, asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

— ¡Están muy ricos! — por fin habló después de tragar.

— Mentirosa — me reí.

— Te lo juro, están buenísimos. Son los mejores espaguetis que he comido en mi vida.

— Sí, seguro —me reí aún más.

— ¿Acaso los has probado? — se reía ella también.

— No.

— Toma, pruébalos.

Me llevó un tenedor a la boca con bastante menos cantidad que con la que se había atrevido ella. Me encogí de hombros después de saborearlos.

— Comestibles, pero la zanahoria está dura.

— Bobadas, están perfectos. Ven, que te sirvo.

Levanté la mano antes de que me sirviera demasiado y observé asombrada el plato que se puso para ella. Estaba a rebosar.

— Regina, estos espaguetis no están como para comerse esa cantidad — señalé con el dedo su plato.

— Me gustan mucho, me gustan mucho tus primeros espaguetis y tengo hambre. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Que lo haces por ser amable, por educación.

— Si así lo crees será porque lo mereces.

La miré detenidamente antes de empezar a comer.

— Gracias.

— A ti por preparar la comida — me guiñó un ojo.

Me pareció increíble, pero consiguió vaciar el plato que se había servido. Pensé por un momento que igual reventaba, pero todo lo que hizo fue no comer fruta cuando terminó. Yo sí que la comí. Apenas había comido si lo comparaba con las raciones a las que estaba acostumbrada. Rachel desapareció del salón y yo me senté de vuelta en el sofá. En esta ocasión escogí el otro, el que formaba la ele junto al que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada. No estaba segura, pero pensaba que el otro era su sitio habitual y no quería invadirlo. El olor del café recién hecho llegó hasta allí. Vi a Rachel aparecer de nuevo en el salón. Desde ese sofá podía observar la puerta doble de entrada. Se había cambiado de ropa. Iba totalmente de blanco. Me encantaba como le sentaba aquel color. Contrastaba con su pelo y su piel. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones holgados. Cuando se acercó me fijé en que también la camiseta le quedaba un poco grande.

— ¿Derecha o izquierda? — preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí con aire interrogante.

Entonces reparé en que no le veía las manos. La observé tratando de descifrar en su mirada qué mano debía escoger.

— Derecha.

Me extendió un envoltorio morado.

— ¡Chocolate Cadbury! — sonreí cuando vi lo que era.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?

— Me encanta, muchas gracias.

— Y en la izquierda también — dijo mostrando otra chocolatina en esa mano.

— ¿Dos? Muchas gracias otra vez.

— De nada — me pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Y en el centro… — anunció de nuevo.

Me reí cuando se levantó la camiseta y me mostró el tubo de la pomada sujeto con la cinturilla del pantalón contra su piel.

— Me apetece ver una película — dijo cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el salón —. ¿Y a ti? — me miró.

— Sí, lo que te apetezca — respondí tímidamente.

Por fin había vuelto a mirarme a la cara otra vez. Desde que nos fuéramos a su habitación para que me hiciera la cura había estado esquivándome. Ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra, a excepción de cuando le di las gracias una vez hubo finalizado.

— ¿Buscas algo? — me pidió ofreciéndome el mando a distancia.

— ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

— Lo dejo a tu elección. ¿Quieres café?

— No, gracias, prefiero el chocolate que me has traído.

Asintió y volvió a salir del salón. Parecía inquieta, casi más de lo que estaba yo. Regresó con una taza de café y un paquete de cigarrillos.

— Puedes sentarte — me dijo cuando dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

— Gracias — dije imperceptiblemente. Por su posición deduje que iba a sentarse donde se había tumbado el día anterior, así que tomé asiento en el otro sofá. Cuando lo hice me miró—. ¿Este es tu sitio habitual? — pregunté rápidamente, porque no fui capaz de interpretar su mirada.

— No, pero aunque lo fuera no pasaría nada. Puedes sentarte donde quieras — se dejó caer en el otro sofá.

No dije nada y continué buscando en la guía de información algo que pudiera estar bien.

— ¿Has visto En la tiniebla?, está a punto de empezar — la miré y me encontré con sus ojos que me observaban.

— Creo que no, pero tú sí, así que busca otra cosa.

— Esta está bien y hace ya tiempo que la vi. No me importa volver a verla. Además, trabaja Demi Moore y sale muy guapa.

— ¿También te gusta Demi Moore? — la volví a mirar un instante, pero no hablé. No estaba segura de qué quería decir con aquel «también»—. ¿Te gusta igual porque estaba casada con un hombre bastante más joven que ella? — bebió de su café.

— También me gustaba cuando estaba casada con Bruce Willis. Me cae bien, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué edad tenías tú entonces? — soltó una risita irónica.

— También me gusta Helen Mirren. Lo digo por si eso te hace más gracia aún — ya había conseguido que me pusiera a la defensiva.

Sabía que me estaba analizando, pero continué buscando en la guía otra película donde los protagonistas no alimentaran más aquella estúpida conversación. Resoplé cuando vi que estaban echando Algo casi perfecto.

— ¿Quieres ver Algo casi perfecto? También me encanta Madonna y ella sí que sale con un hombre bastante más joven. Creo que le saca unos veintiocho o veintinueve años.

— ¿Pero a que él es mayor de edad? — había formulado la pregunta en un tono provocador. Estuve a punto de decirle que parara, que lo dejara ya, pero volví a callarme—. ¿Lo es o no? — insistió.

— Sí, por supuesto que lo es. Una mujer multimillonaria como ella no puede permitirse una demanda por falso estupro, aunque existan millones de adolescentes locos por estar con ella — me escudriñó con la mirada—. ¿No es eso lo que querías oír? — me levanté del sofá cuando detecté displicencia en su mirada.

— Pon En la tiniebla. Vamos a ver lo guapa que está Demi Moore — dejó la taza de café en la mesa y se tumbó.

— También hay unos paisajes de mar muy bonitos, por eso lo decía — puse el canal donde la iban a emitir y le dejé el mando en la mesa.

— Empieza ya, ¿no vienes? — me preguntó cuando vio que abandonaba el sofá y me dirigía hacia la salida.

— No, vela tú. Me voy a casa.

—Quinn, no — salió corriendo detrás de mí y me alcanzó antes de que me diera tiempo a cruzar la puerta del salón.

— Rachel, sí — la imité.

— Por favor, no. Quédate.

— ¿Para qué?, si no me soportas… — continué caminando en dirección al armario del recibidor.

Me agarró del brazo obligándome a girarme.

— ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — me encogí de hombros atónita. Igual todavía necesitaba una explicación—. Por favor, perdóname. Quiero que te quedes.

— Estás perdonada. ¿Puedo coger mi anorak, por favor?

— No — sonrió.

— Pues lo cojo yo.

Corrió delante del armario impidiéndome el acceso.

— Tampoco te dejo — se rio.

Caminé con paso decidido tratando de intimidarla para que así se retirara de mi camino, pero lo único que conseguí fue que aún se riera más. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura cuando me detuve frente a ella. Me situé tan cerca que la obligué a apoyar la espalda en el armario. Me empujó suavemente para que me separara. No dejaba de reírse. Forcejeé con ella en broma. Cada vez que me empujaba le quitaba las manos de mi cuerpo.

— Te vas a hacer daño.

— Déjame coger el anorak entonces — detuve el forcejeo.

Se agarró a mi jersey por la parte delantera y agachó la cabeza.

— No.

— Pues me voy sin él.

Me cogió los brazos obligándome a rodearla y se abrazó a mi cuello con fuerza.

— No. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello y el cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo. El tejido de su camiseta era tan fino y suave que su espalda se dibujó como si estuviera desnuda bajo mis dedos. Se me aceleró el corazón al instante.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — quise saber.

No me contestó. Permaneció abrazada a mí sin moverse. No quise repetir la pregunta. Estaba claro que me había oído. Si no contestaba era porque no quería. Deseaba acariciarla, pero no me atreví y me quedé tan quieta como lo estaba ella, temiendo que decidiera deshacer nuestro abrazo si lo hacía.

— Te late muy rápido el corazón — susurró. Su observación hizo que aún me latiera más rápido, y me moví con intención de separarme—. No — supo que me quería ir porque me daba vergüenza—. Me encanta oírlo —volvió a susurrar y me abrazó más fuerte. Me quedé aún más paralizada. Estaba tan rígida que parecía una estatua de bronce —. ¿Estás bien? — asentí porque no me salía la voz—. No, no lo estás — dijo cariñosamente y apretó su cara contra mi cuello. Debía de estar pensando que era medio idiota de lo inmóvil que me encontraba —. ¿Quieres irte?

— No — por fin hablé.

Deslizó sus dedos hasta mi cuello y presionó levemente sobre el pulso acelerado.

— ¿Y de aquí?

Comprendí su pregunta al instante.

— Tampoco. No quería que dejara de abrazarme, aunque la rigidez de mi cuerpo pudiera manifestar lo contrario.

— ¿Estás segura? — asentí otra vez—. ¿Sigues enfadada?

— ¿Y tú contigo misma? — al fin recobré la voz.

— Yo he preguntado primero — se echó a reír, separándose ligeramente de mí.

Estuve punto de recuperar la corta distancia que había vuelto a quedar entre nosotras, sin embargo, desistí sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

— No estoy enfadada Rachel… ¿Vemos la película?

Me siguió de cerca de vuelta al salón. Hubiera jurado que pareció sorprenderse cuando di, muy a mi pesar, por finalizado nuestro abrazo y me senté una vez más en el otro sofá.

— ¿Te vas a sentar ahí? — suspiró antes de volver a tumbarse en el mismo lugar de donde se vio obligada a levantarse cuando tuve la intención de irme.

La miré y me puse en pie al instante. Desvió la vista hacia la pantalla de televisión cuando me acerqué despacio y me senté a su lado. Me miró de nuevo al quitarme el jersey y deshacerme de la única bota que llevaba puesta.

— No, mejor aquí contigo — respondí a su reproche tumbándome a su lado.

Pegó la espalda al respaldo del sofá para hacerme sitio. Me acosté de lado para poder ver la televisión y así fingir que la película me interesaba más que la mujer que se encontraba tumbada detrás de mí. No duré mucho pretendiendo ignorarla y busqué su brazo para que me rodeara la cintura. Respiré aliviada cuando no solo no rechazó mi gesto, sino que se acercó más a mí, reposando parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Arrastré entonces su mano, dejándola aprisionada contra mi pecho. Quería que supiera que estaba receptiva a sus muestras de cariño, por si la pasividad que había mostrado antes, mientras me abrazaba, le había dejado alguna duda sobre si me gustaba o no sentirla cerca. Hacía rato que ya anochecía y el salón iba oscureciéndose por momentos dejando a la televisión como única fuente de iluminación. Cerré los ojos y comencé a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, que se había amoldado al mío a la perfección. Hundió el rostro en mi pelo y me besó suavemente. No me moví, aunque hubiera deseado darme la vuelta y que el siguiente beso aterrizara en mis labios. En su lugar le devolví su beso en la mano, a la que había convertido en mi rehén. Sonrió sonoramente y volvió a besarme donde ya lo hizo antes, pero con más fuerza. Me reí y una vez más imité su cariñoso gesto e intensidad. El siguiente beso se tornó sensual, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Su proximidad empezaba a hacerse latente en mis cinco sentidos y besé sus dedos cuando pasaron imperceptiblemente sobre mis labios. Liberé su mano cuando la desplazó, abrigando con su calor el hombro que me dejaba al aire la camiseta de tirantes. Su caricia resbaló por mi brazo desnudo hasta el codo, pasando por la escayola para alcanzar mis dedos.

— ¿Tienes frío? — susurró, besándome la piel de detrás del hombro.

Me giré acurrucándome contra su cuerpo y oculté la cara en su cuello. No me atreví a mirarla, no quise que viera el deseo que anunciaban mis ojos

—. ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

— Un no — murmuré.

Me rodeó acercándome más a ella. Yo no había tenido el valor de abrazarla cuando me giré y mis brazos habían quedado aprisionados contra su tórax, como si deseara mantener una barrera de contención entre ambas. No tardé en sentirla de nuevo acariciándome el pelo y cosquilleando mi cabeza. Me atreví entonces a abrazarla y enseguida reaccionó a mis caricias recorriendo su espalda. Su respiración, tan errática como la mía, junto al aroma de su piel que todo lo envolvía, nublaron mi razón. Besé su cuello, insegura al principio, pero cuando apretó su rostro contra el mío la intensidad de mis besos cambiaron, también lo hizo su recorrido.

— No podemos — la oí musitar antes de que alcanzara sus labios. Su aliento me acarició la piel e incendió mi cuerpo como si hubiera prendido una mecha. Había escuchado sus palabras, pero no las asimilé y persistí en mi deseo de besarla—.Quinn, no podemos — volvió a musitar entrecortadamente. Sus dedos se habían posado sobre mis labios, impidiendo así que diera alcance a los suyos. Entreabrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada entornada que me observaba. Nos miramos tratando de contener nuestras agitadas respiraciones, pero no pude evitar besar aquellas yemas empeñadas en poner un obstáculo entre nuestras bocas. Bajó la vista hacia mis labios cuando volví a besar sus dedos y otro escalofrío me recorrió cuando se movieron lentamente acariciándomelos.

— Eres preciosa — susurró con los ojos fijos en mi boca.

— Parece que no lo suficiente — suspiré.

Sus caricias se detuvieron al instante y levantó la vista buscando mi mirada.

— Sí, eres preciosa — afirmó—. Y yo soy demasiado mayor para ti — añadió acariciándome la cara.

— Eso no es verdad — repliqué no sin cierto temor a su reacción.

—Quinn, por favor…

— No estamos haciendo nada malo.

— Tú no, pero yo sí — pronunció con seriedad, incorporándose en el sofá.

— No, no te vayas por favor — detuve su intención de huir de allí agarrándola del brazo—. Quédate aquí conmigo — le rogué. Cubrió mi mano, la que la retenía, con la suya y se giró para mirarme—. Me portaré bien — aseguré mientras me contemplaba sumergida en un desasosegante mutismo—. Te lo juro, solo quiero estar tumbada aquí a tu lado. Eso no es ningún delito.

Sus ojos descendieron por mi cuerpo con rapidez. Se me escapó un suspiro cuando solté su brazo, consciente de que quería irse.

— Solo voy a coger la manta.

Sus palabras me aceleraron el corazón. La observé gatear y estirar el brazo para alcanzar la manta que me había dejado por la mañana, y que ahora yacía en el otro sofá. Me giré hacia la televisión antes de que volviera a mi lado y me cubriera. Le di las gracias cuando lo hizo, ella me acarició el pelo como respuesta. Tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, pero todos mis sentidos se encontraban a mi espalda, con Rachel. Nuestros cuerpos apenas se rozaban ya, sin embargo, era capaz de sentir el calor que desprendía el suyo en la proximidad.

— ¿Rachel? — la llamé después de permanecer en silencio, haciendo que veía la película durante un largo rato.

— ¿Sí?

Me sobresaltó su voz. Pensé que se había quedado dormida. La quietud de su cuerpo desde que volviera a tumbarse junto a mí había sido constante.

— Tú no has hecho nada malo — dije sin mirarla.

Como era habitual en ella, cuando no quería hablar de algo, el silencio se convertía en su respuesta favorita. Eso fue lo que hallé, un silencio tan sepulcral como el que habíamos estado compartiendo en la última media hora. A pesar de ello continué hablando desde mi posición.

— No ha ocurrido nada Rachel, y si hubiera ocurrido, te aseguro que no hubiese sido nada que no quisiera. Además, soy yo la que no te dejo en paz.

— Me gusta que no me dejes en paz, como tú dices… — reveló para mi sorpresa.

Se me desbocó el corazón con su confesión. La cabeza me iba a mil por hora descartando distintas opciones para responder a aquella declaración, pero no me atreví a llevar a cabo ninguna. Me quedé quieta, sin cambiar de postura, tratando de dominar mi acelerado corazón. El silencio volvió a invadir aquella estancia tan grande, a excepción del sonido de fondo de la película, a la que ninguna de las dos habíamos prestado la más mínima atención. Tardé mucho tiempo en reunir el coraje necesario para girar la cabeza y saber qué era de la mujer que permanecía tumbada detrás de mí en la penumbra. Cuando lo hice, la encontré con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y mirando en mi dirección. No se había movido en ningún momento, por lo que supuse que había adoptado aquella reflexiva pose desde que se tumbara de nuevo a mi lado. Vacilé ante su penetrante mirada, pero aun así, el deseo de volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, aunque supiera que no podía cruzar la línea, me venció y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro rodeándola con mi brazo. Advertí que se tensaba cuando mis dedos rozaron sin querer la piel del estómago, que había quedado al descubierto. Estiré rápidamente su camiseta y la atrapé bajo la cinturilla del fino pantalón para cubrirla. Quería que se sintiera tranquila, que supiera que podía confiar en mí, independientemente de nuestra proximidad y del deseo que ardía en mi interior. Tenía claro que un nuevo movimiento en falso por mi parte haría que Rachel pusiera distancia entre las dos. Mi brazo había quedado reposando sobre su estómago, pero evitaba con mi mano tocar su cintura y en su lugar, era el tejido del sofá el que apreciaba bajo los dedos.

— Gracias —susurré cuando dejó de utilizar los brazos como almohada y me abrazó.

Me besó suavemente la cabeza, abrazándome más intensamente, sujetándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Después, cerré los ojos y me concentré en el placer que me daba el tacto de sus manos acariciándome bajo la manta.


	11. NA

_**HOLA se que esperan el siguiente cap pero me temo que en realidad ya no podre seguir con la historia lo siento muchisisisimo de verdad pero tengo varias razones para empezar mi celular que tenía mi memora la cual tenía la historia me lo robaron y mi laptop ya no sirve y la compu tampoco lose, lose estoy jodida y mi suerte no es la mejor.**_

_**Asi que nuevamente lo siento, además mi novia y yo tenemos problemas y estoy deprimida sé lo que dirán a ¿quién cojones le importa eso? Pero no estoy en los mejores momentos y espero de verdad lo entiendad y si después puedo seguirla, en verdad que lo intentare, lo hare.**_

_**Por última vez lo siento y espero comprendan.**_


End file.
